


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by beautifulmadness13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, No but seriously there is a lot of angst, Toni Centric, Toni Needs A Hug, Toni isn't a teen mom but she kind of is, also tooth-rotting fluff when I feel like it, cheryl is toni's safe place, this will be graphic so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmadness13/pseuds/beautifulmadness13
Summary: Toni has a terrible home life and no one knows just how bad it is until Cheryl comes along. But can she do anything to help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there thanks for giving this story a try! This is my first fanfic ever so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough. Anyways this story is going to have multiple chapters though I'm not sure just how long it will be yet so if you like it then I hope you'll consider sticking around! 
> 
> The first chapter doesn't contain any violence however going forward there will be quite a bit so if that is not something you want to read then I understand but to anyone who chooses to come on this journey with me don't worry I will post a warning at the beginning of any chapters where there is abuse taking place.

The wind whipped past the window and through Toni's hair as she pressed down on the gas of her 2002 Volkswagen Jetta praying for it to go just that much faster.

“Fuck.” She muttered to herself almost missing her turn into Riverdale High's parking lot. Stopping the engine after finding a spot she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before quickly getting out of the car. Pulling her leather jacket tighter around her body she rushed up the front steps into the school. The hallways were empty and quiet save for the sounds of teachers well into their morning lessons. Not even stopping to go to her locker Toni jogged towards the room where her first-period class was taking place. She tightened her ponytail and took a breath before opening the door and entering.

“Late again Miss. Topaz.” Her English teacher Mr. Davis raised an eyebrow as he stared at her pointedly.

“Sorry, car trouble.” She shrugged making her way towards the back of the classroom and to her seat.

Mr. Davis just sighed, no response was really warranted. Toni was late almost every day and at this point, he had become accustomed to it. She still managed to be one of his best students so for that reason alone he usually ignored her tardiness.

“As I was saying” He continued looking back at his class of fairly uninterested eleventh graders “The Catcher in the Rye is a coming of age story...”

Toni sat down behind her desk dropping her backpack onto the floor. Sweet Pea snickered from the seat next to her. “Car trouble? Really Tiny that's the best you could come up with?”

Toni just smiled “What I haven't used that one in a while”. Sweet Pea chuckled and shook his head leaning back in his chair.

“One of these days you're excuses aren't going to work. You know you won't always have such a laid back teacher and you'll land yourself in detention.” He whispered the last part with an added bit of seriousness knowing how important it was to his best friend that she never be kept after school. The pink haired girl unzipped her bag taking out her notebook and pencils.

“Maybe,” she said thoughtfully “but today is not that day.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes before focusing his attention back on the front of the class.

Toni tried to do the same but she was exhausted, she sat her arm upright and placed her chin into her hand doing her best to keep her head up and eyes open. Her teacher droning on about a book she had already read was only aiding in lulling her to sleep. The extra shifts she'd been taking at the Wyrm were killing her not to mention having to get up before dawn every morning to make sure both she and...

“Toni” She felt a sharp jab in her ribs and her eyes shot open. “I can see drool, you're completely out of it.” Sweet Pea stared at her concern etched onto his face.

Toni's forehead scrunched up a bit, she hated worrying the boy. “I'm fine Pea, just a little tired”.

He wasn't buying it. “Bullshit, you look wrecked.”

Toni didn't even know how to respond to that and luckily she didn't have to as the bell rang signaling the end of class. “I'll see you at lunch” She called to him over her shoulder as she hurriedly grabbed her things and walked out of the room and back into the hall.

Today was not the day for questions. All Toni wanted was to get through school so she could go home and sleep. Hopefully, Leo would still be gone. The small girl didn't think she could handle another face off with her dick of an uncle right now. Luckily her next period was study hall so if she wanted to, and she did, she could take a power nap to help her get through the day.

Trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes Toni reached her locker just as the sound of a voice she would know anywhere rang out.

“Vixen's tryouts, if you think you can manage to impress me then, by all means, show up tomorrow and let me tell you just how wrong you are.”

Cheryl Blossom, or as Toni had learned recently Bombshell, was sitting in her cheerleading uniform next to her co-captain Veronica Lodge behind a table with a sign-up sheet. Toni had heard that one of the vixen's had recently gotten into an accident on a ski trip with her family resulting in some major leg fractures. She would be out for the rest of the season so it made sense that the two high-class leaders of the schools cheerleading squad would be looking for a replacement.

“Cheryl, maybe a less aggressive and more tactful approach would be more beneficial in getting people to actually want to sign up.” The brunette offered her advice to the redhead before returning her attention to the crowds of students in front of them.

“Oh, Ronnie” Cheryl replied sardonically “We already know that there isn't a single soul in this talent-less cesspool of a school that could actually be of value to our squad.” She brushed her long wavy locks off of her shoulders then sitting up even straighter as if her posture wasn't already perfect and watched as Veronica attempted to gain the attention of a group of not-unattractive girls walking past.

Toni listened to the exchange barely stifling her laugh. Cheryl was something else. Bitchy, sarcastic, gorgeous and most importantly strong. Toni may not have known her that well but she knew about everything the girl had been through; her brother being murdered and finding out her own father had done it right before he killed himself. To go through something like that and still be able to walk around Riverdale demanding to be seen as the royalty she basically was, well she had to be strong.

Toni closed her locker textbooks in hand. She had been thinking lately about joining some sort of after-school activity. As tired as she already was the desire to stay away from the trailer she called home was always persistent. Yes, she needed the money but the main reason she had been picking up the extra shifts at the Wyrm was because she simply didn't want to go home. Just the thought of running into Leo sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe cheerleading wasn't the worst idea and if she got to spend most of the practice staring at Cheryl in short-shorts, well, that didn't seem like the worst thing either.

Toni approached the table and felt two pairs of eyes settle on her.

“Can we help you?” Cheryl asked sarcastically looking the dark-skinned girl in front of her up and down.

“Yes actually” Toni replied ignoring the inflection in the redhead's voice “I'd like to sign up.”

“You can't be serious.” Cheryl stared her straight in the eye shoulders set and if Toni had been anyone else the look she was receiving might have scared her but instead, it only caused her to smirk.

“Completely.”

“Well that's awesome Toni, we'd love to have you.” Veronica smiled ignoring the staring contest her friend seemed to be having with the young serpent and handed the other brunette a pen to write her name with. As Toni reached to grab the sign up sheet she saw porcelain skin move remarkably fast as Cheryl's hand smacked down onto the table trapping the paper and effectively blocking Toni from signing.

“Cheryl.” Veronica scolded looking at the other girl in shock.

Cheryl lifted her free hand up to silence her. “I don't think so serpent. The last thing my squad needs is a piece of southside scum staining our gym.” Toni stood unflinchingly as Cheryl continued “Besides I doubt you can dance anyway what with spending all of your time with beast boys who only know how to hit and be hit.”

“Cheryl that's enough!” Veronica having heard more than her fill of abuse finally jumped in.

“There is no rule saying that a southsider or even a serpent can't try out for the vixen's if they want to besides, Toni's cute and we need the extra body. And seeing as how you've managed to scare basically every other girl in the school away she's one of our only options.” Veronica snatched the paper from under Cheryl's hand offering it to Toni who somehow had remained completely unfazed by Cheryl's words.

“ _Yea we could definitely use her_.” Veronica thought to herself.

Toni accepted the sheet and wrote out her name as Cheryl continued to glare.

“Veronica I really don't think...” She started objecting again but this time Toni interrupted her,

“What's the matter Bombshell scared you might see something you like.” She winked at the redhead handing the pen back to Veronica.

Cheryl was speechless her mouth gaped but no words came out. It was like her brain had short-circuited and she blushed.

“Thank you for signing up, tryouts are tomorrow at lunch in the gym.” Veronica said cheerfully grateful to have hopefully found a replacement.

“I can't wait.” Toni replied before throwing another smirk at Cheryl who still hadn't regained the ability to speak.

Toni's phone rang then and she pulled it out from the front pocket of her ripped skinny jeans.

“Sorry I've gotta take this” She apologized and quickly accepted the call.

“Hey baby...” she said into the phone as she turned from the table with a small wave.

Cheryl watched as she walked away letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and wondered why hearing the petite beauty call someone _baby_ had left an uncomfortable tightness in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 2019 finally! Also, I have a twitter account dedicated to all of my favorite f/f ships so feel free to follow me if you'd like :) @emptyskys13
> 
> Wow, the response to this story so far has been amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who read, left a kudos and commented! Your words really are what made me get this chapter up so fast!
> 
> Ok so here is chapter 2. Cheryl isn't really in this chapter because it focuses on Toni's homelife and obviously Cheryl isn't a part of that, yet. This is a Choni fic however Toni is the main focus of this story. I feel like there are so many works already where Cheryl is the central character and the one who needs comfort so I wanted to write something where the roles were reversed. Toni needs a hug too!
> 
> Disclaimer: There is violence in this chapter as well as some insinuated circumstances. I don't want to say too much and spoil anything so just read with caution.
> 
> Now without further ado on to chapter 2! Get ready because you are about to meet one of the most important characters in this story and she is pretty cute.

Toni woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear. She managed to hit it twice before the instant relief from silence washed over her.

When she had returned home after school she had found the trailer blessedly empty. The exhausted 16-year-old had then carried herself straight to her tiny room and slumped into bed falling asleep but not before she had made sure to set an alarm for two hours later.

Toni sat up and stretched letting out a yawn. She was still tired but not nearly as much as before. She stood up and walked to the bathroom using the toilet before splashing some cool water in her face. She pulled the hair tie securing her ponytail out and grabbed her brush redoing the hairstyle. Satisfied with her appearance Toni walked back to her room to grab her jacket embroidered with the symbol of her gang before leaving through the front door of the trailer.

Once outside the pink haired girl made her way through the trailer park where everyone she knew (aside from the prissy northsiders) lived. The air was chilly and snow had clearly begun to fall sometime while she had been asleep. Seeing as how it was the first week of January this didn't really surprise her. Toni had always loved the snow it reminded her of happier times when her family had been whole and her responsibilities were limited. The Topaz's had never had a lot of money but they loved each other and were always more than happy with what they did have.

Her mother used to love taking her out after the snow had begun to stick to build their own wonderland right in their backyard while her step-father had stayed in to prepare his infamous hot chocolate for the two most important women in his life to warm up with when they came back inside.

Things had been simpler back then, easier. Toni smiled to herself remembering those moments with her parents. She cherished them and they helped her to get through the darker times in her life. As she approached her destination she remembered the other important thing in her life that helped her to get through the darkness.

She had barely even reached the front door of the trailer when the screen had whipped open and she was almost knocked over by the force of another human barrelling into her.

“Toni!” the small child yelled excitedly her voice muffled slightly by the fact that her face was buried in Toni's stomach. Her arms wrapped tightly around the older girls waist and she squeezed her like her life depended on it.

Toni couldn't help but laugh.

“Hi sweetheart.” She stroked the little girls head lovingly.

“You'd think she hadn't seen you for a month, even though it's only been a few hours.” Sara, the woman who ran the daycare that Toni's little sister attended smiled at the pair as she handed Mari's bag to the older girl.

“I missed her.” Mari finally lifted her face to glare at Sara and the woman laughed.

“I missed you too Mari.” Toni said honestly taking the little girl's mitten-clad hand into her own.

“Thank you, Sara, we'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye girls.” She waved as she closed the door and Mari waved back.

The duo made their way back to their home Mari talking excitedly about her day asking Toni questions then quickly moving on to other subjects before her sister had even managed to form a response. Toni knew the little girl well enough to know that she wasn't actually expected to participate in the animated conversation just listen and nod accordingly. She held the door open for both of them before helping Mari out of her winter gear. Toni thought her sister looked like a little pink marshmallow in her full body snowsuit with matching pink gloves and hat.

“So you had a good day then?” She finally managed to get some words out while Mari concentrated on getting her boots off.

“Nope, I had a great day!” She exclaimed excitedly, her boot flying towards the wall as she managed to yank her foot out. Toni chuckled hanging both of their coats up.

“I'm glad baby. Now I need you to go try and pee for me then come back out and help me make dinner.” The tiny brunette nodded to her sister before running towards the bathroom, her little feet slapping against the tin floor with every step.

Toni walked over to the small kitchen pulling out boxes of spaghetti before filling a pot of water and setting it on the stove.

 

When Toni was twelve her mother and step-father had surprised her with the unplanned pregnancy of her little sister and Toni had been incredibly excited. She had begged her mother constantly when she was little for a sibling so when her wish had finally been granted it was like Christmas had come early.

The day Mari was born was the happiest day of her life and as she had stared at her tiny pink squished face Toni had vowed to always love and protect her no matter what. Of course, there was no way for the young girl to have ever guessed what kind of sick twists life was going to throw her way and just how seriously she would be taking that vow not too long after she had made it.

Now four years later and Eliana Mariela Topaz (Mari for short) is the spitting image of her big sister. The light of her life, her reason for being and at times the only reason Toni manages to get out of bed in the mornings. She's an incredibly smart little girl wise beyond her years, though of course because of her genetics she's tiny, much smaller than other kids her age just like her big sister. She's happy and so full of life and you would never know that there was anything wrong with her if not for a few small details one of which is her bathroom habits. Toni knows the reason why her four-year-old sister is still in pull-ups is because of their living situation. Same goes for the pacifier she still needs at night to sleep as well as the overwhelming clinginess Mari has towards her. And if she's being completely honest her own attachment to the little girl probably isn't healthy either but neither of them can help it, it's how they cope.

 

Toni stirs the pot of almost cooked noodles and hears the sound of little feet running before stopping right behind her.

“Done!” Mari smiles showing off her clean hands proudly before grabbing the step stool from under the sink so she can be at counter level.

 

“Good job.” Toni nods approvingly “Now I need you to spread this garlic butter onto these loaves of bread. Can you do that for me?” She asked handing the girl a spatula and pushing the bread and butter towards her,

“Yep I can!” Mari excitedly takes the spatula dipping it into the butter and beginning to spread it onto the bread almost painstakingly slow as she makes sure to cover every inch.

Toni shakes her head smiling and leans over to roll the little girls sleeves up and out of the way to try and avoid at least some of the inevitable mess.

 

Once the noodles have marinated in the sauce and the garlic bread is sufficiently buttered the girls sit down to enjoy the meal they both helped to prepare. Mari slurped down her noodles getting sauce all over her cheeks but she's so cute Toni doesn't have the heart to stop her. A vibration from her phone distracts her for a moment and she sees she has a text from an unknown number.

 

 **Unknown** : Don't forget the audition starts at 11am sharp. If you're late you don't perform.

 

Confused as to who would be texting her about her cheerleading tryouts Toni quickly typed out a reply.

 

 **Toni** : ok thanks for the reminder I'll be there, who is this?

 **Unknown** : Cheryl obviously.

 **Cheryl** : Oh right I forgot you were never deemed important enough to have my number. Well, now you do.

 

Now Toni was pleasantly surprised. Cheryl was texting her, the same Cheryl who only hours earlier was calling her southside scum. Toni knew the redhead had gotten her number off of the sign up sheet where she had written it under contacts but the fact that the girl had gone out of her way to text Toni a reminder for her audition was interesting, to say the least considering she had been so against the serpent trying out earlier that day.

 

 **Toni** : wow thee Cheryl Blossom is not only giving me a friendly reminder for my big audition tomorrow but also her personal contact information

 **Cheryl** : Just don't go around giving it to anyone else.

 

Toni noticed that she ignored the first part of her text and smirked.

 

 **Toni** : don't worry bombshell I won't ;)

 

“Toni no phones at the table.” Mari pouted at her sister pointing at the phone in her hand. Her conversation with Cheryl still on display.

 

“You're right I'm sorry. Look I'm putting it away.” Toni placed the phone back in her pocket and resumed eating after Mari gave a satisfied nod.

 

After they finished both girls cleared the table placing the uneaten food in the fridge and the dishes in the sink to be washed later. The four-year-old then grabbed her small bin of toys from the bedroom they shared and dragged it into the living room sitting on the floor as Toni turned on the television to a station playing cartoons she knew Mari liked and settled on the worn out sofa with her homework.

This was their routine for the quiet evenings, the ones without Leo. After a few hours it was bath then bed. Just like clockwork, as long as there were no disruptions.

And there hadn't been so far this week. Leo had a habit of disappearing for days on end without telling either girl where he was going. The peace that these long absences brought were cherished between the sisters but unfortunately, they came with a price. Whenever Leo came home he was always extremely drunk and short tempered which usually resulted in Toni sporting heavy foundation and long sleeves to school and work for the next week. She still thought it was worth it though, for the few days of calm that they received.

Like a calm before the storm, and it seemed like a tsunami was about to swallow them alive.

 

Just as Toni was getting ready to pack her books away and get Mari ready for bed she heard the jingle of keys outside and the loud frustrated swearing of an inebriated man that couldn't figure out how to unlock his own front door. Toni's eyes went wide and her back stiffened, Mari stared at her already terrified knowing that sound all to well.

 

“Toni! Toni! I can't open the fucking door!” Leo yelled twisting the handle back and forth still unable to get inside.

 

“Shhh,” Toni whispered to her sister softly picking her up into her arms and quickly walking to their room, Leo's yells only getting more agitated.

 

“Stay here.” Toni placed the little girl on their shared bed staring straight into her eyes. “Do not come out no matter what. Do you understand?” Toni was deadly serious and Mari knew that she needed to do exactly what she was being told. She nodded her head quickly in response, her breathing increasing as Leo began pounding on the front door.

“It's gonna be ok. He won't hurt you, I promise.” Toni hugged the tiny brunette and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you.” She murmured into her hair before straightening up to go and face the man that made her life a literal hell.

“Toni please don't go.” The tears were already streaming down the little girls face as she knew what was in store for her sister once she opened that door.

“Please just stay with me.” She begged, her little hands wrapping around Toni's arm and the older girl could feel tears of her own building up in her eyes seeing her baby sister cry for her but she knew she had to go. She had promised to protect her and that's what she was going to do.

“I'll be back.” She pried Mari's hands off of her arms and left the little girl sobbing quietly on the bed before closing the bedroom door tightly and walking towards the devil himself.

“ANTOINETTE OPEN THE FUCKING D-”

Toni pulled the door open before he could finish. He was mid slamming himself into the side of the trailer so when the door opened he stumbled in barely catching himself.

 

He looked as bad as he smelled. He hadn't shaved in over a week so he had serious untamed scruff, his shoulder-length dark brown hair was in a messy greasy bun. His shirt and jeans clung to him covered in stains that let Toni know that wherever he had been he hadn't showered or changed the entire time.

The smell of urine and vomit wafted off of him and Toni had to cover her mouth to stop from gagging.

She closed the door softly and clicked the lock back in place. “ _A lot of good that will_ _do_ ,” she thought to herself “ _the monster's already inside_.”

 

Leo Cortez looked around the small trailer his expression almost unreadable. If not for the constant rage burning behind his eyes Toni would have no idea what he was feeling.

“What the hell took you so long. It's fucking freezing out there.” His gaze settled on the teenager and Toni shuddered.

 

“I'm sorry I had to put Eliana dow-”

She should have seen it coming. Toni's head whipped to the side as her neck twisted from the force his hand had just hit her face with.

 

“I didn't ask for your fucking excuses.” He glowered down at her his 6'4 muscular frame towering over her barely 5'2 body.

 

“I'm sorry.” She stuttered out again feeling the heat on her cheek and the trickle of blood down her chin. She knew her lip had split and there would definitely be a bruise to go along with it in the morning. He glared at her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the rest of the trailer.

 

“I see you didn't clean a damn thing.” Glancing at the dishes in the sink and the toys on the living room floor.

 

Toni knew she should have been more careful and cleaned up immediately after a mess had been made but they had gotten comfortable with just the two of them and she had let her guard down. It wouldn't happen again.

 

“I'm sorry I'll wash those right now.” She walked past him towards the kitchen but the hand that reached out and gripped her upper arm held her in place. Unlike the soft gentle touch of the preschooler in the other room, Leo's hands were big and rough, calloused and dirty and the placement of them on her body made Toni's skin crawl.

He squeezed her arm tightly.

 

“I shouldn't have to point this shit out to you Toni.” His voice calm and disturbingly sober as he began twisting her arm behind her back.

 

“I shouldn't have to come home to a fucking pigsty.” Toni gasped from the pain as her arm was twisted further and she couldn't help but think how fucking ironic it was, him telling her about filth and cleanliness when he looked like he hadn't seen a bar of soap in years.

 

“I'll take care of it. I said I was sorry.” She let out through gritted teeth and just when she thought he was going to break it (it wouldn't be the first time) he let her go.

 

“Good. I'm going to take a shower when I'm done I expect this place to be spotless and my dinner on the table.” He walked away then and Toni rubbed her arm for a moment before doing what he asked.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

Once the dishes were clean and the table was set Toni began picking up Mari's toys off of the ground where her sister had dropped them in her haste to get her out of the room. Standing up the brunette touched her cheek gently still feeling the sting from her uncles earlier slap. She was lost in thought for only a moment when she felt a presence behind her.

 

“I'm sorry for earlier _Ani_. I didn't want to hurt you. But sometimes you do stupid shit and I don't have a choice.” Of course he blamed her. _At least he smells better now_ she thought. She flinched when he placed his hands softly on her shoulders.

 

“You know how much I care about you, right _Ani_.” Like a robot, she nodded not wanting him to get back to the angry state he had been in earlier.

 

“I can't hear you.” He squeezed her shoulders in warning.

 

“Y-yes I know.” She cringed internally at her stutter hating what he reduced her to. She's a fucking serpent for christ's sake! He shouldn't be able to touch her like this. Toni knew that if she really wanted to she could have a group of boys there in minutes to take care of him.

Leo isn't a serpent, he has no affiliation to her friends other than being Toni's (not biological) uncle. But she was scared of where that would leave both her and Mari. She wasn't old enough to legally adopt her sister yet. The only reason they had been kept together was because Leo had agreed to take them both even though Mari was the only one related to him by blood.

So Toni accepted her fate, at least for another two years then she would grab her baby sister and never look back.

  
“I do _Ani_ , I really do care..” Toni felt him press closer into her back, a towel the only thing covering him. His long hair, still wet, hung in ringlets dripping on her shoulders. As his hands began to move down her chest Toni realized what was happening and finally unfroze. Twisting out of his reach she was halfway across the trailer in a second flat. He stared at her with a sick grin and she knew what he was thinking when he looked at her.

 

“ _Not tonight asshole_.” She thought as she crossed her arms over her chest attempting to make herself as small as possible in the hopes that she would just disappear.

 

“Your foods on the table.” Her voice steely and much stronger than she felt.

“I'm going to bed.”

 

He continued to stare at her his face morphing from grin to blank so quickly it's like the smile had never been there.

Toni's stomach lurched.

 

“Goodnight _Ani_. I'll be here when you wake up. Give Eliana a goodnight kiss for me.” And he turned from her to sit at the table and eat the food she had prepared as if nothing had happened. As if a young woman wasn't standing but 6ft away barely holding it together because of what he had done to her.

 

When she finally slipped back into her room Mari was curled up in a ball in the same spot she had left her. Her eyes were closed but her tear stained face was far from at rest. Toni changed out of her clothes quickly in the dark putting on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts wincing as she lifted her arm over her head. It wasn't broken but it was definitely going to hurt for the next few days. She then grabbed some pajamas for her sister as well as a nighttime pull-up. She did not want to have to change the sheets tonight and she knew with how scared the little girl had been earlier that there was no chance she would wake up dry in the morning. Toni changed her quickly trying not to wake her and just as she had moved them both under the blankets and into the twin sized bed (thank god they are both so small) Mari woke up.

Her big brown eyes took in her sisters face immediately seeing the split lip and her tiny fingers reached up to touch it.

“Does it hurt?” She asked quietly.

“Not anymore.” Toni lied.

The four-year-old cuddled into her sister's chest.

“You came back.”

Toni couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips grimacing in pain when she felt the cut reopen a bit.

“I promised you I would.” Her arms tightened protectively around the little body burrowed into her side and she let out a content sigh.

“Can you sing to me?” The child's whisper so faint if it weren't for the absolute silence in the tiny room Toni wouldn't have heard it.

“Yea baby.”

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the pacifier laying there knowing her sister wouldn't sleep without it. She placed it into the four-year-old's mouth before softly combing her fingers through her long brown curls.

 _Goodnight, goodnight_  
_It's time now to sleep_  
_The moon's watching over_  
_You and your dreams_  
  
_Goodnight, goodnight_  
_My sweet little one_  
_Tomorrow your eyes_  
_They will light up the sun_  
  
Toni could tell by her breathing that Mari was already asleep still she continued to play with her hair and finish the lullaby her voice cracking ever so slightly as a tear slid down her cheek.

 _But goodnight, goodnight_  
_Sweet dreams for now_  
_Drift off to sleep_  
_On your pillow of clouds_  
  
_Goodnight, goodnight_  
_My sweet little friend_  
_Tomorrow's adventures_  
_They will soon begin_  
  
_Tomorrow's adventures_  
_Will soon begin_

 

When she finished Toni let her hand rest on the little girls back and closed her own eyes. The feeling of Mari's heartbeat the only thing capable of soothing her to sleep but not before she remembered that she had cheerleading tryouts tomorrow and with her arm injured the way it was she had absolutely no idea how she was going to perform.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo that was a lot, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! And you finally got to meet Mari! Yay! This little girl is honestly the most important character in the story because she is Toni's reason for everything.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too dark for anyone it was hard to write but definitely not as dark as it will become. I just wanted to establish the relationship between Toni and Leo here so fair warning for later.
> 
> The lullaby Toni sang was "Lullaby" by Sleeping At Last.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be more about Toni at school as well as cheer tryouts and we will see her relationship with Cheryl develop quite a bit.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! I love reading and responding to them, honestly they really motivate me to keep writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's continued support I was really nervous about posting chapter 2 but you guys seemed to really like it so that makes me really happy!
> 
> Sorry this took a few days to post. I just finished traveling and getting settled for school so I didn't really have time to sit and write. Classes start tomorrow and I promise I will not forget about this story it just may take me a few days in between each chapter to update. I hope you all can understand that.
> 
> Anyway as promised this chapter is heavily about Cheryl and Toni's relationship, I tried not to make anything seem too rushed but I was really anxious to get them to the friend stage. It's also pretty long so I hope you don't get bored!
> 
> No abuse in this chapter however it, as well as Toni's injuries, are mentioned quite a bit.

Toni managed to get both her and Mari ready and out of the house while avoiding Leo with fifteen minutes to spare.

“ _I deserve some kind of award or something_.” She thought to herself as she ushered the little girl into the back seat of her car where a purple and grey car seat sat waiting. Toni strapped her in making sure the belts were secure before jumping into the front seat and making her way towards Riverdale Elementary School.

 

Toni hates school runs.

Mari is in junior kindergarten which means she only goes to school every other day. On the days she doesn't have class she goes straight to daycare in the mornings and on the days she does have class she goes to daycare in the afternoon taking the school bus home. The only reason the four-year-old doesn't take the bus to school as well is because Toni never manages to get them both out of the house in time. Which means the serpent has to drive halfway across town to drop off her little sister before rushing to get to her own first period thus why she is almost always late.

 

With a quick kiss and yelled goodbye the brunette watches as the younger Topaz runs to get in line with her classmates outside their classroom door before putting her car into reverse and speeding towards the high school.

 

For the first time in over a week, Toni isn't late. Mr. Davis nods in approval as she enters the English room five minutes before the bell rings.

 

“Glad to see you here so early this morning Miss. Topaz.”

Toni offers him a small sheepish smile before ducking her head and practically running to her seat.

 

“Dude, what happened to your face.” She groans as she sinks into her chair, of course those would be the first words he spoke to her. Sweet Pea never was one for subtlety.

 

“Thanks Pea, you really know how to make a girl feel good. Nothing I love more than having my best friend point out how shitty I look.”

 

“Oh come on Tiny you know I didn't mean it like that.” He looks at her apologetically but with concern.

 

Yea she knew. Toni had gotten up early that morning so she would have plenty of time to make sure the evidence on her face of what had occurred last night wouldn't show. Obviously she hadn't done a very good job. That or Sweet Pea just knew her well enough that he could tell something was off. Toni thought it was probably a mixture of both.

 

“I tripped over one of Mari's toys and caught myself with my face. It's nothing Pea really, I'm good.” She was so used to faking sincerity at this point it came naturally. If there was an Olympic category for best liar Toni thinks she would take the silver medal at least.

 

The dark haired boy seemed to take her excuse for the truth after staring at her face for a moment longer he cracked a grin.

“Toni Badass Topaz got taken out by her little sister's teddy bear.” He laughed and hearing that sound filled the small girl with so much relief she couldn't help but join in.

 

“So what if I did? I'll still kick your ass any day.” He shook his head calming down.

 

“Don't worry Tiny, your secrets safe with me.”

The bell rang then and Mr. Davis called for their attention.

 

The pink haired girl couldn't help staring at her friend for just a minute longer. Sending as much love and apology his way as she could without words.

Toni felt terrible lying to Sweet Pea but she didn't have another choice. The boy was the closest thing she had to a brother and she knew how much he cared for her. He was the only person in her life that knew what had really happened to her parents because he was the only person she felt wouldn't judge her for her past. They shared so much with each other, protected each other as family should. Aside from Sara, Sweet Pea was the only other person in the world that Toni trusted with Mari. Trusted with her life. But what was happening at home just wasn't something she could risk bringing him into. If he ever found out what Leo was doing to her Toni knew he would kill him. There was no doubt in her mind. The 16-year-old would march right into her trailer and slit the man's throat without even thinking about it. Toni couldn't risk one of the people she cared most for going to prison because of her. So she kept it to herself. Wearing the foundation and long sleeve shirts for as long as she needed to, to protect him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“You really did a number on your mouth Tiny.”

First period was over so they were standing at Toni's locker while she got her textbooks for her next class. Fangs had caught up to them and was taking the chance to really look at her.

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement.

He held her chin gently in his hand taking in the girls face. His concern was really quite sweet and warranted but Toni wasn't going to let him know that.

She shook him off smiling playfully.

 

“I told you, I'm fine guys.” She swatted Sweet Pea's hand away. “Now knock it off before people start thinking we're an item or something.”

He scoffed.

 

“Excuse me but I am amazing any girl or guy would be lucky to have me. Yourselves included.” He pointed to both of his friends. Toni and Fangs looked at each other then burst out laughing.

“Hey, I'm a catch.” He said pouting and Fangs reached over to give him a pat on the back,

“You sure are buddy.”

Sweet Pea grabbed the smaller boy rubbing his head with his fist and purposefully ruining his carefully crafted hairstyle.

“I give! I Give!” Fangs struggled for a while longer before Sweet Pea finally relented.

 

“Thanks, now I'm gonna have to go fix this before class.” He sighed motioning to his hair which was indeed a mess now and the other two serpents didn't even try to contain their laughter.

 

“Whatever, I'll see you guys later.” Fangs said in fake annoyance before fist bumping Sweet Pea and leaning in to give Toni a quick hug.

“Take care of that lip ok T?”

Toni nodded to him, halfheartedly pushing him away. He gave them another smile before walking down the hall towards the bathroom and out of sight.

 

“I'm still hurt you know.” Sweet Pea said after a moment and Toni rolled her eyes.

“You want me to kiss it better?” She asked him smirking as he glared at her.

“I'm sorry Pea you're just not my type.”

 

His expression morphed to mischievous then and Toni knew what he was going to say before the words even left his mouth.

“What? My hair not red enough for you Tiny.” Yep now she was annoyed. Slamming her locker closed in a huff.

“Shut the hell up Sweets. What if-”

 

“What if someone hears me?” He chuckled “Toni, you've liked that girl for months and the only ones who don't see it are you and her.”

 

“Whatever.” She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She hated that he knew her so well but at least talking about her little crush took his mind off of her damaged face.

Sighing she adjusted the books in her arms, smiling a little when she noticed his lack of any school materials. She had no idea how he was managing in any of his classes. He never tried to hide his distaste for school but he had to be doing something right if he was continuing to pass.

 

“I'm not having lunch with you guys today. I've got try-outs.”

She nodded her head over to a poster on the wall next to them for an upcoming pep-rally.

Expecting him to have some smart ass comment about getting to see Cheryl in a short skirt she was surprised when she looked at him and only saw worry.

 

“Are you sure that's a good idea T? I mean, you've been so tired lately and with school, work and Mari do you really need to add a club on top of that?” His brow furrowed.

 

Toni didn't know what she did to deserve a boy like Sweet Pea in her life. To anyone who didn't know him he looked like your run of the mill delinquent gang-banger, with his muscles, motorcycle and fuck-the-world attitude but Toni knew that in reality he was one of the softest and most kind-hearted people in the world.

 

“I'll be fine Pea. And this is something I really want to do.” She told him honestly.

He looked back at the poster for a moment before nodding.

“Well okay then, but I hope you don't expect me to dress up, come to all the games and cheer you on. You know how much I hate school spirit and all that shit.”

 

She laughed, God she loved this boy.

 

“Don't worry Sweets I would never expect you to do that.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Adjusting the long sleeve white crop top she had chosen to wear to cover the bruises on her arm Toni walked through the locker room into the gym where tryouts were taking place. She was surprised to see a handful of girls there as well considering yesterday Veronica had made it seem like no one aside from her was willing to join the squad.

“ _I guess being a cheerleader is still in._ ” She thought to herself walking over to the line the girls had formed in front of three chairs. Seated in said chairs were in this order: Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge.

 

Seeing Betty relaxed her a bit. She had known the girl for a while now and had grown to like her. After all, it's hard to dislike the person who dates the son of the leader of your gang, especially when she usually manages to keep in check Jughead's ridiculous need to snoop and investigate, usually. Toni actually kind of enjoyed the blonde's company and when she was constantly being surrounded by teenage boys and men it was nice to have another girl on her side.

 

“I'm so glad all of you could make it.” Veronica smiled kindly at the auditionees standing before her.

“As you all know one of our vixen's had a rather unfortunate accident so we need to find a replacement.” She folded her hands in her lap.

 

“Each of you signed up I'm assuming because you think you're good enough to be on the squad.” Cheryl continued gazing down at her nails picking at the red polish. She was already more than unimpressed with the turnout.

She looked up for a moment and caught the eye of a pretty pink-haired girl in a crop top and black leggings. Ok, maybe she wasn't completely unimpressed.

 

“Betty is going to demonstrate a routine for you,” The blond girl smiled at them all and gave a little wave to the serpent.

 

“You will follow her and perform it for us. We are looking for talent, heat, appeal.” She paused for a moment.

 

“Basically, make us want you.” Cheryl stared straight at Toni as she said those last words and the brunette gulped feeling like there was a double meaning barely hidden in her voice.

 

Veronica leaned to the side where a speaker sat on a table with a phone plugged in. She pressed play and Betty stood from her seat. As soon as she began to move the girls standing with Toni began to mimic her.

 

She could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into her body but she wouldn't give the redhead the satisfaction of meeting her stare just yet. Keeping her eyes trained on the blond ponytail in front of her everything was going fine until Toni forgot that she was injured. Betty quickly raised both arms into the air before throwing her head to the side and Toni without thinking did the same. White hot pain ripped through the small girl's shoulder and she yelped before pulling it towards her body.

 

“Stop the music!”

Shit. Cheryl glared down at her from her self-appointed throne.

 

“Is this a game to you Toni?” She practically spits the girl's name out at her.

 

“Cheryl I think she's hurt.” Veronica watched Toni grip her arm worriedly.

 

“No Ronnie I think she's mocking us. Aren't you serpent? You signed up yesterday and made a big show out of it as well. Was it all just some joke for you to run back to those hooligans you call friends and laugh about.”

 

Cheryl was annoyed, clearly, but Toni didn't really understand why so she didn't know how to respond.

 

“I'm sorry it's just my shoulder is a little messed up right now but if we go through the choreo again this time I just won't do the arm stuff.” Betty offered her a supportive nod and smile which Toni returned, grateful that at least one of the schools holy trinity didn't want to bite her head off.

 

“Yea that sounds fine Toni. Whatever you need to do. We definitely don't want you to hurt yourself anymore.” Ok, make that two out of three.

Veronica moved to press play everyone getting back into position, unfortunately, there was still one person who hadn't had her say.

 

“I don't think so Topaz.” Everyone froze. “You had your shot, you blew it and honestly I never really wanted trailer trash on my squad anyway. So if you could kindly exit the room and take that awful stench of failure with you.”

The way she said it, so indifferent, so cold. Cheryl knew the other girl was hurt and she probably wasn't intentionally trying to screw up. She had no idea why these words were coming out of her mouth, she hated herself for saying them but the brunette would be able to take it right? I mean she always did.

 

“Cheryl!” Betty and Veronica yelled in unison the other girls in the room stood with their eyes wide. The gym grew silent and no one dared to breathe, everyone uncertain of what was going to happen next.

 

On any other day Toni would have followed up Cheryl's insult with a flirtatious quip but not today. After everything she had been through the night before with Leo as well as having to lie to her best friends face this morning Toni just couldn't do it. The pain radiating up and down her left side was almost too much to bare and she wished that Cheryl could just act like a decent fucking human being for once. Show some compassion maybe an ounce of kindness. Toni knew she was capable, she had to be. There was no way that the pink haired girl could have let herself develop feelings for someone as awful as the person Cheryl was portraying right now.

Where was the girl who had texted Toni a reminder to be there at 11am sharp? The girl who to Toni had almost seemed like she cared? That girl was nowhere to be seen.

 

“You know what Cheryl... forget it, I don't want this after all.”

 

Well, that was unexpected. Cheryl had been hoping for fire, sass and probably some anger in response to her words, but defeat? She had not seen that coming. And watching as Toni exited the gym her arm clutched to her side, head hanging down, Cheryl felt incredibly guilty.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The girl Cheryl thought of as her best friend was so angry she could strangle the redhead.

 

“Ronnie I-”

 

“No seriously, what the hell. Why are you such a bitch to her?” Seeing everyone staring at the pair Veronica grabbed the other girl and dragged her away to a more secluded part of the gym. Thankfully Betty got the message and began ushering the others out, apologizing as she did.

 

Veronica rubbed her hands over her face trying to ease some of the rage building towards her friend.

“She didn't deserve any of that.” She sighed catching the way Cheryl avoided eye contact. Obviously the girl felt bad. “ _Good_ ” Veronica thought shaking her head.

 

“You think I don't see the way you stare when you think no one's looking?”

Now Cheryl was surprised.

 

“I know you like her Cheryl. What I don't understand is why you treat the girl you've had a crush on for months like shit. What do you think that is going to accomplish, other than pushing her further away.”

 

“I don't like her-”

But Veronica was not having it. She was so done with Cheryl's holier than thou attitude. It needed to stop, now.

 

“Save it Cher, I know you better than anyone so lying to me isn't going to change the fact that you are head over heels for her. So my advice right now to you is to go apologize immediately before you ruin any shot you'll ever have with that girl.”

 

They stare at each other neither blinking, neither wanting to break first. But Veronica's frustrated strength wins out and Cheryl looks away.

 

“Fine.”

 

Southside High closed over a year ago and after Cheryl had heard that many of the students would be transferring to her school she had seen red. Knowing that she would soon be sharing classes with the very people who had helped dispose of her sweet brother's body left her feeling absolutely disgusted. But then she had seen Toni. The tiny pink-haired leather clad girl had stolen Cheryl's heart before she had even realized she still had one to be stolen. Cheryl didn't mind falling for a girl, I mean after all it's 2019, it was falling for a serpent girl that enraged her. So rather than confronting her feelings and just asking Toni on a date, Cheryl did everything she could to push the other girl away stooping to petty insults and verbal abuse. She didn't realize that this only intrigued Toni and made her want to know the redhead more. Soon every wicked lash of Cheryl's tongue was being met by an equally flirtatious rebuttal that left the vixen stumbling over her own words. Never had she been met with such an equal and willing opponent.

Which is why the events that had just taken place truly puzzled her. She had definitely said worse to Toni before but the brunette had always taken it in stride, she had never backed down and that honestly worried Cheryl.

 

Walking towards the change room she knew Toni had gone into, Cheryl tried to come up with an apology that will make the serpent not hate her guts. “ _Good luck Blossom, you've already lost her before you ever even had her_.” She rolled her eyes pushing the doors open and walking past the rows of lockers until she finds what or rather who she's looking for.

 

Cheryl gasps. The sight in front of her is so unexpected she nearly chokes on the air in her throat. Toni is standing with her back to the redhead in just her bra clearly midway through changing out of her gym attire. The dark purple and blue mottling on her arm and shoulder standing out harshly against her caramel complexion.

 

Toni spins around eyes wide when she sees Cheryl and quickly grabs her shirt to cover herself.

 

“Toni what-”

“What do you want Cheryl.” But her voice isn't what the vixen is used to hearing, she sounds scared, tired, broken.

 

Toni knows she can't take back what Cheryl has just seen and she's terrified of the inevitable questions that are to follow. She pulls her shirt over her head wincing as she moves her arm to quickly before grabbing her bag and trying to walk past the redhead but a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder holds her back and Toni freezes. Unlike the touch of the man who had hurt her the previous night this touch was soft, feminine and somehow made her feel safe.

 

“Toni,” Cheryl started again taking a small breath “who hurt you?”

“Why do you care?” The brunette snapped but without any real bite. She didn't pull away and Cheryl noticed that.

 

Slowly, cautiously, the taller girl moved to sit on the bench between the rows of lockers and brought Toni down with her. She was not going to let the girl leave without getting answers. Cheryl wanted, no, she needed to know what had happened.

 

“I thought I was just southside scum to you.” The brunette relented sitting closer to Cheryl than she had ever been before.

 

Cheryl's breath hitched. God she really is a bitch isn't she.

 

“Southsider or not, no one deserves to be treated like that.” And Cheryl had enough experience with her own bruises to know that that was the truth.

She felt rage build in her chest at whoever could have laid a hand on the beautiful dark-skinned girl in front of her but she remained calm and gentle for Toni's sake.

Toni who at the moment reminded her of a very skittish rabbit one false move and she would jump up and out of Cheryl's reach before she could do anything to stop her.

 

But Toni wasn't going to jump because being near Cheryl made her feel oddly calm, strange since the taller girl was part of the reason why Toni was feeling so shitty.

 

“How do you know I didn't just get it in a gang fight.” Toni asked smiling ever so slightly and Cheryl laughed. The sound was like music to her ears. As angry as the other girl had made her, seeing the redhead smile still made Toni's heart flutter.

 

“Because Topaz if those were battle wounds earned on the street you would be flaunting them. And so would that big oaf you call a friend.”

 

Now it was Toni's turn to laugh. Cheryl was right, anytime the Serpents showed up at school after a fight with the ghoulies they wore their injuries with pride. Joking and laughing about how they kicked the other guy's asses even if they were the ones whose asses had been handed to them.

 

“Yea I guess so.” Toni looked at her, her gaze soft and Cheryl had to clear her throat and tear her eyes away.

 

“Besides I've had more than my fair share of marks on my body to know non-defensive injuries when I see them.” Cheryl couldn't believe she had just shared that. No one, not even Veronica knew about the abuse her parents had put her through behind closed doors.

 

“Wait Cheryl are you serious?”

 

“Unfortunately. But that's neither here nor there, now that Daddy's dead and Mommy's gone all of that is in the past for me.”

Nana Rose was now Cheryl's legal guardian so all of her years of pain and suffering truly were over and she couldn't be happier.

Cheryl offered Toni the softest most genuine smile she had probably ever given anyone and Toni knew she wasn't just lying to make her feel better. “ _As if Cheryl would ever do that anyway, the girl was too honest for her own good sometimes.”_ Toni thought to herself.

 

“That's what happened to your face as well.” She phrased it like a question but it was really more of a statement. Still Toni nodded in reply.

 

“You did a good job with the foundation if I didn't know what I was looking for I probably wouldn't have noticed.” She studied the brunettes face taking in the patch of skin on her cheek just a shade darker than the rest as well as the split lip that she hadn't even tried to conceal.

Easier to explain a cut on one's mouth then a handprint sized mark on their face Cheryl supposed.

 

The smaller girl turned to face her a bit more and winced again when she had to move her shoulder.

 

“Can I see it? I know a bit about first aid maybe I could help.” And the genuine concern in Cheryl's voice was just too much for Toni to deny.

 

“Okay.”

 

With the help of the girl next to her, Toni managed to take her shirt off with less pain this time. Cool fingers gently touched the affected skin tracing the marks on the brunettes arm, shoulder and back. Toni shivered at the touch.

 

“This is bad T.T, really bad.”

 

Even though the girl Toni knew she might be attracted to was currently staring at the massive bruise covering the left side of her body she still managed to smirk at the use of the nickname but didn't point it out.

 

“So in your expert opinion do you think I'll live.”

Toni felt the atmosphere shift then and Cheryl frowned.

 

“That's not funny Toni. Kids die because of shit like this all the time.”

Toni had never heard a swear word come out of those consistently scarlet painted lips before and she thought that maybe in the correct setting she would have liked it. This was not that setting.

 

“I'm sorry you're right. It's just that I've never talked to anybody about this and I don't really know what to say.” Cheryl's expression changed to one of understanding and subtle surprise.

 

“Really? No one? Not even Sweet Pea?”

Toni shook her head pulling her shirt back on.

 

“Well then I'm honored to be your first.” She placed her hand on top of Toni's comfortingly.

 

They stared at each other both girls lost in thought for a moment then Toni sighed,

“Seriously though Cheryl you can't tell anyone about this.” She gestured to her arm

“Please, it's not just my life that would get fucked up if anyone ever found out.”

 

Now Cheryl was confused. Toni couldn't actually be concerned for the asshole that hurt her could she?

“You don't have to protect him or her. Whoever did this doesn't deserve your secrecy.”

 

Toni scoffed.

“Leo? Yea you're right he doesn't deserve shit but I don't mean him. I'm talking about my little sister.”

 

Cheryl's eyes widened and she moved a bit closer to the other girl.

“You have a sister?” She asked quietly.

 

“Yea Mari, she's four and basically my whole world.” Toni pulled her phone out of her bag turning on the lock screen and showing it to Cheryl. A picture of the little girl laughing in the air while mid-swing stared back at them.

 

“She's beautiful. She looks just like you.” Cheryl blushed immediately after the words came out realizing she had just insinuated that Toni was also beautiful. But if the brunette picked up on it she didn't let it show.

 

“Thanks, she's pretty amazing.”

 

Suddenly Cheryl remembered the phone call she had overheard Toni having the previous day and realized that the person the serpent girl had actually been referring to as _baby_ was the child in the photo. She felt a little embarrassed remembering the flash of jealousy she had experienced over a preschooler.

 

Toni, however, was still gazing at said picture with concern. Tracing the outline of Mari's smiling face she felt a bit overwhelmed.

 

“If social services finds out about Leo they'll take her away from me. We'll get placed in separate homes and I'll never see her again. And I... I just don't think I could handle losing her.” Toni had tears in her eyes as she finished speaking dropping the phone back in her bag and looking down at her sneakers.

She felt long toned arms wrap around her sides and it took her a moment to realize that Cheryl Blossom was hugging her.

 

“Ok Toni, I won't tell.”

She relaxed into the embrace and they stayed like that for a few seconds before Toni started to laugh.

 

“What's so funny?” The redhead asked inquisitively her own smile pulling at the corners of her lips, she found Toni's smile contagious.

 

“It's n-nothing.” The smaller girl struggled to get out trying to compose herself. Cheryl waited patiently.

 

“Just I never thought that thee Cheryl Bombshell Blossom would be the one to comfort me in a locker room at school. You were literally calling me trailer trash not even twenty minutes ago!”

 

Cheryl pushed the still giggling girl gently, letting out a chuckle of her own.

 

“You know I didn't really mean any of that right.” Cheryl looked at her seriously after calming down and Toni stopped laughing to look back.

 

“The words I said, all of them.” She reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen into Toni's face while she was laughing behind her ear.

 

“I didn't mean them. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry.”

 

The room was quiet then as they sat together Cheryl's hand still practically cupping Toni's cheek.

 

“Do you mean that?” She asked softly almost afraid that this might be a joke and the redhead was going to pull away and laugh in her face.

 

“I do.”

 

Cheryl found herself staring at the full set of pink lips on the other girl then. When Toni's tongue darted out to wet them she felt herself leaning in slightly.

 

Toni turned her head gently and coughed.

 

Feeling a little dejected Cheryl sat up straight.

“So about cheerleading.”

 

She wanted to change the subject as quick as possible and clear the awkward tension in the air. She was not going to lose all the progress she had just made with this girl. Now that she had finally come to her senses, even if all she got was a friendship, Cheryl would gladly take it.

 

“We still have an open spot.”

 

Toni smiled, “I know Cher I tried out remember.”

 

“Yea and it went terribly.”

Toni rolled her eyes as Cheryl smiled.

“But it's yours if you want it.”

 

Brown eyes bore into her own and Cheryl could see the hope that filled them. Knowing she put that there made her heart beat a little faster.

 

“Are you serious?” Toni asked praying that she was because having this excuse to not go home as well as getting to spend more time with the redhead sounded like exactly what she needed right then.

 

Standing and helping the shorter girl to her feet Cheryl smirked before responding.

“Just don't let me regret it.”

 

Toni smiled relieved that all of this hadn't been for nothing.

“Thanks bombshell.”

 

The redhead blushed again and reached down to pick Toni's bag up handing it to her before following her out of the locker room. Both girls leaving feeling incredibly lighter than when they had entered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you thought! I love reading and responding to your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's time for a new chapter! Who's excited?!
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to remind everyone of a few things before we begin.  
> Basically, this is my story and I have based quite a bit of it on my own life as well as doing some research for certain topics. Now, I love receiving feedback, both positive and constructive. If you feel that something I have written doesn't make sense or is incorrect then please leave a comment and I will happily try to fix my mistakes. However, if all you want to do is leave a nasty hurtful message then don't bother because I won't read it and it will just be deleted. I try to give a warning at the beginning of every chapter if I feel the contents may be touchy for some people. But I'm not changing my story just because someone doesn't like the subject matter. If you don't like what I write then feel free to not read it, I promise I won't be offended.
> 
> Now I want to say thank you to everyone who has offered me nothing but support with this story you guys are amazing and honestly make my days so much brighter with your kind words so thank you again!
> 
> This is chapter 4! Umm it's kind of a little bit disorganized and not a lot happens but there is a reason for that so please don't be to upset if this update isn't as exciting as the others I promise the next one will be big.
> 
> No abuse this chapter it's actually pretty happy for once and we get to see Mari again :)

“Hey Toni can I get another round please?”

 

Five minutes til closing time. And Johnny Hearns was the last patron left. “ _Could be worse, at least he's a friendly drunk._ ” Toni thought to herself grabbing a rag from underneath the bar.

 

“I think you've had enough for both of us Johnny.” Toni winked and smiled at one of her favorite customers sitting across from her.

 

“Yea,” He started after seemingly thinking it over for a moment “you're probably right, bout time I started heading home to the wife anyway.” The lanky white-haired man tipped his head backward draining the final drops from his glass before placing it on the counter in front of him and standing.

 

“G'night Toni, you get yourself home safe.” He nodded to the girl as she grabbed his glass and finished her clean up for the night.

 

“You too John, Goodnight.” With a half-drunk salute and bit of a stumble, the senior serpent managed to carry himself out of the Wyrm and into the darkness of the parking lot.

 

Toni quickly washed the cup making sure that she had left everything as organized as she had found it hours earlier before locking the front door and walking towards her car.

 

Ten-hour shifts had seemingly become the norm for her lately. Her weekends completely devoted to bar-tending. But god did she need the money. For the past three years Toni had been the sole breadwinner for both she and her sister. Leo took care of the rent, usually, but if the girls wanted food or clothing then that was entirely up to Toni. That's the main reason why she joined the serpents when she was only thirteen. She had known that by becoming a part of the southside gang that she would be guaranteed a way of earning some cash. Not to mention a built-in support system of people who would always be there to help her no matter what. Toni didn't care much for the drugs or violence but as long as it kept her sister fed and clothed she couldn't really complain. Joining the serpents is also how Toni had met Sweet Pea and she wouldn't trade that friendship for the world.

 

Sweet Pea who was currently babysitting Mari because Toni's shift had ended later than she had expected.

 

Toni drove down the dark streets of Riverdale at 1am thinking about the bed waiting for her at home when her phone sounded, her notifications making themselves known. She had just received a text and the pink haired girl smiled knowing who it was from.

 

It had been two weeks since her tryouts for the vixen's and Cheryl had kept her promise bringing Toni onto the team and making it official the following day at practice. Toni remembered how grateful she had been to the redhead for not only comforting her in the locker room but also for providing her this new escape. She had said as much after the practice had ended and Cheryl had blushed.

 

“Don't worry about it T.T it's my pleasure and besides it's the least I can do considering how awful I've been to you these past few months.”

 

Toni didn't really feel her apology was necessary she had actually enjoyed most of Cheryl's biting remarks but she let the girl do what she needed to rid herself of her guilt. This included becoming one of Toni's newest and fastest friends.

Cheryl had inserted herself into the serpent's world so quickly and unexpectedly, no one, not even Toni, had seen it coming but she wasn't upset.

It was a welcome change to have Cheryl on her side. Someone who actually understood what her life was really like and was more than capable of providing a supportive ear when Toni just needed to unload her feelings.

 

Feelings like becoming a teen mom when she herself had never even been pregnant. Toni did not in any way resent Mari, no, she loved the girl unconditionally but that's not to say that sometimes she didn't resent the situation that they were both in.

Sometimes Toni liked to imagine what it would have been like if her parents were still around and the burden of both an abusive uncle and rambunctious toddler hadn't been placed on her.

These were the kinds of things she had opened up about to the redhead over the past fourteen days. And Cheryl had listened to every word. Whether they spoke face to face after practice in the locker room or in hushed whispers over the phone in the middle of the night. Cheryl was always more than willing to be there for her new friend and it amazed Toni just how much the other girl really did seem to care.

 

 **Cheryl** : Are you home yet Cha-Cha?

 

Toni giggled to herself, Cheryl really loved her nicknames.

 

 **Toni** : Almost, just pulling up to the trailer park now. Still have to go get Mari

 

 **Cheryl** : Asshole isn't home tonight is he?

 

Again with the nicknames.

 

 **Toni** : Nope and he hasn't been for a few days. Just me and the kid

 

 **Cheryl** : Well then you shouldn't keep the girl waiting ;)

 **Cheryl** : I'll see you in class tomorrow, Have a good night Toni

 

 **Toni** : You too Cher

 

Toni had really been enjoying these short little text conversations at the end of her shifts. Cheryl had promised a few days into their friendship after she had found out what time Toni normally finished work that she would stay awake every night to text her so that she could make sure the brunette got home safely. Toni had told her it wasn't necessary but the redhead had simply waved her off saying that she wanted to do it. Having a beautiful girl wait up for you to ensure your safety and well-being, well Toni wasn't going to argue against that.

 

 

Knocking on Sweet Pea's trailer door Toni was not surprised to hear the loud animated voice of her little sister followed by the insistent shushing of her best friend who was clearly trying to not let Toni see just how awake the child was after midnight.

 

Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey T.” Sweet Pea leaned casually against the door frame attempting to block her view.

She laughed hearing her sister's voice ring out.

  
He sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his hair.

“I'm sorry Toni I really did try to put her down but the kid just refused to sleep without seeing you.”

 

“It's okay Sweets I kind of expected her to still be up.” He moved out of the way and the serpent girl entered the small but clean trailer pausing when she saw Mari jumping on the couch singing along to _Tangled_ on the television. Her pigtails flying behind her as she went up before landing, belting out every word.

 

She was so excited and lost in her own little world, Toni could feel her heart swell watching her sister behave like the little girl she was, she felt like she didn't get to see that often enough.

 

“Toni! Toni!” Mari finally caught sight of her big sister watching her from only a few feet away. Her eyes lit up every time she saw the taller brunette, happy just to know that her sister was with her again.

 

“I'm a bird! I can fly!” She shouted jumping higher showing off for Toni who just smiled.

 

“Well come on then my little bird, it's time to go home.” She opened her arms preparing herself as a tiny body catapulted off of the couch and into her chest.

Toni stumbled slightly but still caught Mari, just like she always would.

 

Sweet Pea stared affectionately at the duo still standing in the doorway.

 

“Thank you for watching her again tonight.”

Toni's late night shifts meant that someone else had to pick Mari up from daycare once in a while. That person would never be Leo so she often found herself turning to her best friend for help. She knew that Sweet Pea really didn't mind but still it sometimes made her feel like she was placing an unnecessary burden on his shoulders when the boy already had enough of his own stuff to deal with.

 

“You know it's no problem Tiny. I love having her.” He smiled at her as she knelt down to tug Mari's coat over her little arms.

 

“Still, thanks.” She stood and offered him a short hug which he happily accepted.

 

“Yea thanks Pea.” Mari leaned out of Toni's arms and placed a slobbery wet kiss on the teen's cheek before laughing hysterically at her actions.

Toni chuckled too.

 

“You're welcome Mari.” He replied sarcastically wiping at his face but still smiling.

 

“I'll see you at school.” Toni walked past him and out into the chilly winter air.

 

“Goodnight!” He called back but didn't close the door right away as he watched her make her way through the trailer park towards her home.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Mari, come on it's time for bed.” Toni held the child's pajamas towards her again but she continued to ignore her sister in favor of dancing in front of the mirror in just her pull-up. There wasn't even any music playing she was singing her own tune and Toni was trying not to get angry while also holding back her laugh. After working such a long shift though the girl was tired and it was almost 1:30am Mari should be exhausted too!

 

She sighed to herself dropping the items of clothing in defeat, the kid was wired. You know when you get so tired that you catch a second wind and suddenly become super hyper? Yeah, that's wired and it is exactly what the four-year-old was experiencing right now.

Luckily Toni had been parenting her little sister long enough to know exactly what would calm her down enough to sleep.

 

“Mari?” The child stopped singing but didn't stop her twisting movements as she looked at her sister in the mirror.

 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Well, that caught her attention. Suddenly losing interest in her reflection the preschooler ran to Toni and practically dragged the other girl to the bathroom without even verbally answering her question.

 

“ _I'll take that as a yes.”_ Toni thought yawning before rolling up her sleeves and beginning to fill the tub. Mari continued to dance beside her waiting for her sister to finish with as much patience as a small overly tired child could muster.

 

Six minutes later both girls were in the water with Mari laying on Toni's chest as she stroked the young girl's hair and softly hummed the lullaby her sister loved so much to try and get her to close her eyes.

 

It's scientifically proven that babies and young children are soothed infinitely by skin on skin contact. Now, Toni hasn't done any research on the topic herself but she has been the primary caregiver for her little sister practically the child's entire life so she knows what calms her down and what makes her feel better.

Warm baths and chest to chest contact are the only two surefire ways of getting Mari to sleep when she's either extremely hyper or inconsolable, which happens quite often thanks to Leo.

 

Toni still remembers the first time she had figured that out.

 

Mari was almost two and had for some reason been particularly colicky on this day. They had only been with Leo for a few short weeks so maybe she still hadn't adjusted to her new environment, regardless, she had been screaming so hard her face turned deep red and Toni had tried everything that she could think of to calm her down but nothing had worked. For hours she struggled with the baby in their tiny bedroom before Leo had come storming in threatening to throw the child outside if Toni couldn't “get her to shut up.” Toni knew even then that he was serious but Mari had only grown more hysterical hearing her uncles voice which in turn made Toni more frantic to find a solution. She had held her sister closer to her chest and could feel the body heat radiating off of her. Crying for so long had left the baby extremely overheated so without even thinking Toni had ripped her onesie off and as if on instinct had pulled her own shirt off as well then held her sister to her body again. The child's cries had stopped almost instantly and Toni had been so relieved that _she_ had started to cry. After pressing several kisses to her sister's forehead she hadn't changed positions or even put the child down for the remainder of the night to ensure that her cries really had ceased and Leo would not carry out his threat.

 

Ever since that night Toni had continued to use this tactic with Mari whenever she felt the child was becoming restless or too frightened to calm down and it had never failed her.

 

Mari's eyes were closed now and her breathing was even, her little rosebud lips were parted slightly and her long dark eyelashes fanned out against her cheeks. Toni held her just a bit tighter. The toddler being so relaxed brought her an indescribable amount of peace and she sighed with content.

 

Still humming her lullaby Toni feels herself drifting off as well but she won't, not completely. She'll get them both out and dry in a minute, for now she just wants to enjoy the child in her arms and the feeling of comfort that being together in the quiet dead of night surrounded by warm water and soft bubbles brings them both. Moments like these were just too few and far between so Toni would always cherish them when they occurred.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey T.T.”

Cheryl was standing outside of Toni's second-period classroom waiting for her to walk together to the one class they shared, history.

 

“Hey yourself.” Toni smiled taking in the other girls outfit: a white blouse tucked neatly into a red leather skirt and matching red boots. She looked good but then again doesn't she always. Toni internally rolled her eyes at herself unaware that the redhead was taking her own appreciative glance at the shorter girl.

Cheryl could not put into words the feelings she experienced when she was around the brunette. Her heart always beat just a little faster and her cheeks always flushed just a little rosier. She felt like she constantly caught herself staring but if Toni noticed she never said a word.

 

These past few short weeks had been some of the best for Cheryl. Finally getting to spend time with the serpent and actually talk rather than just lash out or ignore her, it had been wonderful. She had learned so much about Toni like how she cares for her sister and how loyal she is towards her fellow gang members. But most importantly she had learned how resilient and strong Toni was to live with such a disgusting excuse for a guardian.

 

Veronica had also been relieved if not a bit surprised by the blossoming friendship between the two but she wasn't complaining, anyone who could melt away some of her best friends icy exterior was always more than welcome in their lives. She hadn't been sure whether Toni was going to forgive the redhead after what had happened during tryouts but she had crossed her fingers hoping. She knew how badly Cheryl needed to feel a connection with another person other than herself, she just hadn't been the same since everything that had happened with her brother and her father, and she was grateful that Toni was able to give that to her. She had shared this with Cheryl not too long after she had realized the relationship that her fellow vixens were forming and Cheryl had been grateful to hear just how much her friend cared for her.

 

Toni sat two rows behind Cheryl in this class, alphabetical order and what not, so after entering through the door together the girls parted ways and walked to their seats.

 

 **Cheryl** : Lunch today?

 

Toni smirked she was literally right behind the girl and yet she chose to text her instead of just turning around.

 

But lunch was also a new aspect of their friendship.

Before they would spend the period on either side of the school's campus, Toni with the serpents on the outskirts of the property while Cheryl sat with the rest of the popular girls and jocks right in the center of it all. Now that Toni was technically a part of that group she could also sit with them but she usually chose to be with her friends. It was kind of a funny sight when she would walk towards Sweet Pea and the others wearing all black and leather while she was adorning her vixens uniform, it definitely had taken some getting used to. But Cheryl would not have it. She wanted to spend as much time with the other girl as she could so one day she had sat down wordlessly at their table beside Toni and everyone including the brunette had been speechless. Cheryl had just rolled her eyes before motioning with her hand for them to resume their “mindless lunchtime chatter.” It had only taken her asserting herself into the group three times before Toni and the others had just accepted it as their new normal. And of course, the vixens and bulldogs didn't say a word, most too afraid to incur the wrath of their resident HBIC and Veronica's fiery glares towards anyone who even began to make a comment were enough to shut the rest up. Sweet Pea had looked at Toni like he wanted to make a joke but staring into the narrowed eyes of his friend he had wisely kept his mouth shut, at least while Cheryl was within earshot.

It amazed her just how drastically her relationship with Cheryl had changed in such a short amount of time. From peers who occasionally snapped at one and other to two girls who had shared more with each other than Toni had ever shared with anyone including her best friend. Still, she was happy and she knew the redhead was too so she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 **Toni** : Sure bombshell ;)

 

Toni put her phone face down on her desk then as the teacher walked in and started the class by picking up a piece of chalk and writing the words _Partners_ and _Project_ across the board.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is it for now so as always don't forget to leave a comment, you all know how much I enjoy receiving and responding to them!
> 
> Again if this update seemed kind of anti-climactic or rushed it's because the stuff coming next is kind of intense and I needed to have Toni and Cheryl in a more stable friendship before I could continue. Think of this chapter as the calm before the storm ;)
> 
> Follow me @emptysky13 or don't :) your choice


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You guys are amazing. I know it sucks having to wait a week in between updates and I feel really bad but unfortunately, school and life get in the way so I can only write when I have free time and usually I don't have much but you all are so patient and kind and I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Have I thanked you guys lately?! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! You are always so supportive of my updates, even when I'm not so sure that my writing is very good. You guys always give me nothing but praise and honestly it's kind of the best feeling ever, especially when I've had a particularly shitty day, so thank you.
> 
> Alright so here is chapter 5! It's completely Toni and Cheryl centric, you are going to learn more about Toni's past and a little bit more about her parents and the girls bond a lot!
> 
> Warnings: There is abuse in this chapter both physical and sexual. The physical violence is graphic but the sexual violence is very brief and not too graphic, still as always proceed with caution.
> 
> Enough chatter! On with the story!

“Five Six Seven Eight!”

Cheryl yelled out the drills as the vixens ran through their new routine for the seventh time in over two hours. Without breaks, the girls felt like they were about to drop.

 

“Come on girls! This is ridiculous! It's like none of you were even watching me when I showed you the steps! Are you sleeping!?”

 

“ _No, but I wish I was._ ” Toni thought to herself as she pushed her body harder. She knew by this point that Cheryl ran a tight ship when it came to her vixens. She wanted perfection and she wouldn't stop until she got it. The faster the girls pleased her the faster they would be released from this boot-camp style after school activity.

 

“Ok Cher, I think that's enough for today.” Veronica could see the sweat dripping off of her teammates and thought that if they let them continue for too much longer someone was going to pass out.

 

“I disagree. They still aren't getting it!” The redhead was getting annoyed and her friend knew that if she didn't step in Cheryl would keep the practice going for several more long hours.

 

“The game isn't until next week. We still have plenty of time to get performance ready.” Betty stepped up next to Veronica practically panting. She was also beyond exhausted and she wasn't sure how many more times she could run through this routine before she snapped.

 

Cheryl looked at her co-captains, eyes narrowed, she still did not feel comfortable letting everyone go. Her vixens were an extension of her. They had to be good, no they had to be great, she would not settle for less.

But the blond and brunette duo weren't budging and Cheryl knew she probably wasn't going to win this argument.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the squad still going through the steps, her eyes caught sight of the pink haired serpent moving in the front row.

She was an amazing dancer, truly. Probably the only one out of the lower level vixens who could easily keep up with the senior three. Her movements mesmerized Cheryl, watching her shirt rise and expose her soft skin with every reach and bend. Even covered in sweat Cheryl thought she was beautiful. Tired, obviously, but beautiful nonetheless.

 

Shaking her head slightly and bringing herself back to the two girls standing in front of her with their arms crossed waiting for an answer. She relented.

 

“Alright girls, that's enough for today.” There was an audible sigh of relief from the group as everyone stilled and looked to their leader.

 

“I expect you all to have these steps down and ready to perform again by tomorrow.”

 

Veronica and Betty rolled their eyes at the redhead but didn't say anything. They were just happy that Cheryl was letting them go at a decent time.

As everyone slowly filed out of the gym towards the change room Cheryl reached out her hand and gently placed it on Toni's shoulder.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute.” Even the softest touch managed to send a little shiver down the brunette's spine. She smiled.

 

“Yea Cher, what's up?”

Cheryl's eyes met her own as she spoke and if Toni's skin were a bit lighter she probably would have seen the slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“I was hoping that maybe we could work on our project today. You could come over to my house and-”

Toni cut her off gently,

“Oh. I would love to Cheryl, honest, but I have to pick up Mari at 6:30pm and I really can't be late. Besides we only got that assignment yesterday.”

She smirked,

“We still have plenty of time to finish it.”

 

Cheryl sighed and lowered her hand from Toni's arm. Yes, she is a perfectionist who likes to get school work done as soon as possible however right now she was only using the project as an excuse to spend time with the other girl outside of a classroom environment. Why did the brunette have to be so difficult?

 

“It's never to early to start, and I could always come over to your place if that makes it easier for you T.T.”

 

This girl was not giving up without a fight and honestly, Toni really wanted to hang out with Cheryl alone too. She contemplated the redhead's suggestion. They would be able to get some work done and she wouldn't have to rush and drive halfway across town to get Mari in time. Leo also hadn't been home in a few days so as long as he was still gone then having Cheryl over for a bit shouldn't be a problem.

 

“Ok bombshell, it's a date.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Leading Cheryl into her trailer brought Toni more anxiety then she thought it would. They had driven separately, Cheryl's red convertible following behind Toni's little black volkswagen all the way to Sunnyside. The reality of bringing the northside princess to her sad excuse of a home only sinking in when they had both pulled into the trailer park.

Now standing just inside the small living area the serpent held her breath waiting for a reaction as Cheryl took in her surroundings.

 

“It's very... clean.”

 

A beat passed and Toni started to laugh, Cheryl smiled at the sound.

 

“Yea I guess it is. You know just because I live in a trailer doesn't mean it has to be a dump too.”

 

Toni walked over to the couch taking a seat digging through her backpack to find her notebooks, Cheryl sat next to her placing her bag at her feet.

 

“I just meant, it's almost like you don't live here.” She paused unsure of how to continue. Toni sat up staring at her confused so she quickly went on,

 

“Like there's no pictures or toys. You don't have any drawings hanging on the fridge or children's dishes in the drying rack. This place is so small and yet it seems so big, and empty. Honestly, if you hadn't unlocked the door I'd think that you'd maybe led me into the wrong trailer.”

She finished looking at the brunette.

 

The thing is both girls knew why the place looked the way it did. The trailer wasn't really a home, it's a place where Toni and her sister sleep but they certainly don't  _live._ A tiny tin that holds more terrible memories than good, pained screams and terrified whimpers decorated the seemingly bare walls. But Toni didn't need to tell Cheryl that so she let the girl's statement remain for the time being and instead gave a small nod before turning her attention to the history textbook in her lap. Cheryl got the message and soon the two fell into a comfortable silence reading and taking notes for their assignment.

 

After fifteen minutes Toni looked up, a thought crossing her mind of a way to maybe open up a bit more to the girl she was pretty sure she liked as well as possibly offering her an explanation for her earlier quandary.

 

“Can I show you something?” She asked quietly and Cheryl quickly responded with a  _yes_  as Toni stood and exited the room.

She returned a moment later with a small piece of paper in her hand. A piece of paper which Cheryl realized was actually a photograph.

 

Toni sat back down on the sofa before revealing the picture she had carried so gently between her fingers. It was worn at the edges clearly having been handled many times throughout the years but the image was still very clear. A tall middle-aged man with short curly brown hair and mustache stood in front of a large oak tree with his arm around a young girl about chest height to him, his hand on her stomach apparently tickling her as she laughed wearing the largest and most genuine smile Cheryl had ever seen. She knew immediately that the girl was Toni, around the age of about 12, but she didn't think she had ever seen her with so much life in her face. Standing to their left was probably one of the most beautiful women Cheryl had ever laid her eyes on. Her long flowing black hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves and her deep brown eyes held nothing but kindness and had only the slightest wrinkles in the corners to indicate her true age as she smiled fondly at the pair beside her. She looked so much like Toni does currently that there was no question in Cheryl's mind that this was her mother. In the woman's arms was a baby dressed in a pretty pink sundress gripping the ear of a stuffed rabbit in her tiny chubby fist, Mari. The family looked so happy that Cheryl's own lips began to curl upwards as if feeling their joy through the photo.

 

“This was the last picture we ever took all together,” Toni spoke staring at the picture. Her eyes traced the outlines of her parent's faces and she chuckled remembering the day.

 

“My mom had insisted that we go on a family picnic to commemorate the end of summer break before school started again. And I was so upset because I had wanted to go out with my friends to the beach and she had told me no. So I pouted and sulked basically the entire afternoon. By the end of the day she had decided she needed a family photo so she asked a woman to take it for us. But I had refused to smile until David started to tickle me and then I couldn't stop laughing and neither could he. Once we both had calmed down and the picture had been captured he had taken my face in his hands gently and said  _There's my beautiful Antoinette with a smile as bright as the sun, please don't be upset, enjoy this, right now, because it won't last forever_.” Toni sighed looking at Cheryl who stared back taking in every word.

“I didn't understand back then how important time is. You know, you think you'll always have something and then in an instant it's taken away from you and all you wish for, more than anything, is that you could have just a little more time. But you can't.”

 

She offered the redhead a sad smile which Cheryl returned understanding all too well what Toni meant. She too had wished for nothing but time when Jason had been found dead. Oh, what she would have given just for five minutes to hug him and tell him she loved him.

 

“To answer your question from earlier the reason why there's almost nothing here belonging to Mari and me, basically everything we owned, aside from the clothes on our backs, was left in the house after we were picked up and brought to Leo. We never went back for it and eventually, everything, including the house itself, was auctioned off.”

Toni could feel tears build up in her eyes as she thought about all of hers and Mari's precious childhood items and family heirlooms that had been lost and never retrieved because Leo simply hadn't given a shit.

 

“This is the only photo I have of them, it's literally all I have from back then.”

Now Cheryl understood why Toni was so gentle when she handled the picture. It was a priceless piece of her history, the only physical memory she had of the parents and life that she had lost.

That fact broke her heart and she placed her pale soft hand on the brunette's back in comfort and felt her lean into the touch.

 

Toni flipped the picture over and on the back scrolled in neat cursive handwriting were four names and a date,

 

_David, Antoinette, Yvonne and Eliana_

_Summer 2014_

 

“Where's Mari?” Cheryl asked randomly, genuinely puzzled because she was so sure that the baby in the photo was the child she had heard so much about but then why wasn't her name listed with the others.

 

“Oh,” Toni laughed, the sudden change in topic a welcome distraction “I guess I never told you, her first name is Eliana but my parents and I always used to call her Mari because of her middle name, Mariela which was my grandmother's name. Anyway, I guess it always just kind of stuck. Though sometimes David would call her Eli for short but only Leo has ever used her full first name. I think because he doesn't like anything that reminds him of my mother. He always kind of hated her.” She shrugged “I don't know why.”

 

Cheryl cringed internally hearing Toni mention her uncle but tried not to let her disdain for the man show on her face.

 

“Well, I think Mari is a beautiful name,” Cheryl said confidently and Toni smiled at her.

 

“Can I ask you a question? Though I don't want to overstep.”

 

“Of course Cher, I don't mind. I want to share this part of my life with you because... I-I want you to know me. Like really know me.” She blushed as she spoke and ducked her head just a bit.

But Cheryl could see in Toni's eyes that she meant it. This girl who Cheryl had been nothing short of a royal bitch towards for the last several months was gifting her with the most precious thing she could have asked for: her trust. She knew it couldn't be easy for the serpent to open up like this to someone especially a person she really hadn't known for that long but still she was choosing to. Cheryl felt a warmth in her heart that she hadn't in a long time. Knowing that Toni truly wanted her to know these more intimate details about her life made Cheryl feel as though the other girl was really seeing her as more than just her snobby rich friend with slight emotional restraint problems.

 

“Why do you call your father David?” She asked shyly. The question had been bouncing around in her mind since Toni had first started speaking about her family but she hadn't wanted to make the brunette feel uncomfortable by asking.

 

Toni looked at her seriously but still with a small smile,

 

“David was my father in every sense of the word except biologically. My real dad was never in my life, he left as soon as my mom found out she was pregnant so I never met him. But David came into the picture when I was 6 and my mom fell in love and honestly I think I did a little bit too. He was everything you could ask for in a dad, kind, loving, supportive. He cared about us so much and when Mari was born he never made me feel like I was any less of his daughter because we didn't share blood. He loved both of us with his entire being, I know that. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him and wish that he was here because I know that he would never let his little girls go through the shit that we have had to with Leo. He was my hero and losing him just hurt so bad that it's easier to call him David than dad because that title is just another reminder of what we no longer have.”

 

Toni felt a tear slide down her cheek but before she could react there was a cool hand cupping her face and a thumb that wasn't her own brushing it away.

 

“Don't cry T.T, I'm sorry you've lost so much and that you still hurt so badly. I understand what that's like and I'm here whenever you need me. Just please don't cry, your face is too beautiful to hold all of that pain.”

 

The words just slipped out but Cheryl wasn't going to take them back. Two pairs of dark brown eyes met and the room was filled with silence once again. Cheryl glanced down at Toni's full pink lips and managed to catch the pink haired girl doing the same. Her breath hitched then without even thinking about it she felt herself starting to lean towards Toni and just hoped that she wasn't going to scare the other girl by doing so.

 

She didn't, in fact Toni was beginning to lean in as well and slowly they met in the middle both pausing only an inch away from each other's mouths. They breathed and let a moment pass before finally, their lips met.

 

It felt like fireworks exploding in Toni's mind as she and Cheryl connected softly for the first time. But it was only a peck, a graze really, over far to soon when the sound of the front door swinging open with a bang sent both girls flying apart.

 

 

“What's going on in here?” Leo stood in front of them cleaner than the last time he showed up after a long absence but the fake and perverted smile he wore as he stared at the girls left them both feeling a little queasy.

 

“Nothing, Cheryl was just leaving.” Toni had stood up as soon as she had realized that her uncle was home not wanting to have to look up to him more than she already did when at her full height.

She didn't give Cheryl a chance to respond pulling the other girl up to stand next to her before thrusting her bag into her arms.

 

“Now wait a minute Toni there's no need to be rude.” He eyed the redhead up and down practically licking his lips and Cheryl shuddered.

 

“Your  _friend_  is more than welcome to stay as long as she likes.”

 

Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl's shoulders protectively. Leo was going to have to kill her if he wanted to lay a finger on the redhead.

 

“No. She's going home.” Toni half led half pushed Cheryl towards the door making sure to keep her own body between the girl and her uncle.

 

Cheryl looked for the first time at the man she knew had abused Toni for years. He towered over both of them, easily twice the size of her petite serpent. He was terrifying and Cheryl had barely met him but the way he leered at them both and how protective Toni had suddenly become made her think that there was more to what he had done to her then just leaving a few bruises. She looked at the pink haired girl beside her, the grip she had on Cheryl's arm was unforgiving as she pulled her to the door but the redhead knew it was for a reason. Toni refused to meet her eyes, her gaze set straight ahead, her face emotionless while Cheryl's own showed nothing but concern and fear for the girl.

 

“Wait Toni-” She tried to stop, tried to convey to the brunette that she did not want to leave her alone with this man. That she was terrified for the girl she likes so much it hurts.

 

“No Cher. Go. Now.”

 

Cheryl looked at her with pleading eyes as she stood just outside Toni's trailer feeling utterly helpless but Toni still would not meet her gaze.

She dropped her shoulders in defeat knowing the serpent wasn't going to relent.

 

“Call me later, please.” She begged her.

She had to know that Toni was okay before she went to sleep otherwise she would be haunted for the entirety of the night, her mind running through every scenario. Though she knew if she were being honest a phone call wouldn't really be enough. She wanted Toni to come with her. To leave this place and let Cheryl keep her safe. But there was no way the smaller girl would ever agree to that, she had to think about her sister. So a phone call would have to suffice until Cheryl could physically see and touch the girl again.

 

Toni finally met Cheryl's eyes with her own and the genuine care and worry she saw was almost enough to cause her to break down but she couldn't let that happen, not right now. She had to protect her friend. There was no way she was going to let Cheryl get hurt and as much as it pained her to slam the trailer door in the face of the girl who only minutes before she had kissed she knew it was what she had to do. She rested her forehead against the door closing her eyes for a moment before turning around to face the scumbag who had ruined what could have been a perfect evening.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

As Cheryl drove home she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. The wind whipped past her harshly but even that wasn't enough to dry her eyes. She felt useless, pathetic. Who was she if she couldn't even protect the one person she wanted to most.  
She wiped at her face furiously driving well over the speed limit. Anger surged through her veins at the thought of Leo putting his massive hands on the tiny girl that he was supposed to be caring for.

 

“Fuck!” She yelled slamming her hand against the dashboard out of frustration.

 

She should just turn around. Just go back and kill him. She could. She would. If it meant keeping Toni safe. If it meant that no more harm would ever come to the girl. But she couldn't because she knew that wasn't what Toni wanted. Toni wanted to stick it out. Let him do whatever he wanted to her so that she could stay with her little sister. At least until her 18th birthday.

 

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, eyes narrowed staring at the empty road ahead and tears still falling as she promised that until then she would do whatever she could to help Toni, to protect her. Cheryl would be there even if it meant having to ice her bruises or bandage her cuts. She would stick it out with Toni and be whatever she needed her to be to get her through. But on the day that the brunette became legal Cheryl would get her revenge, this she vowed to herself.

 

 _Please let her be okay tonight_ she prayed silently as she continued driving away from the southside and the girl whose lips she could still feel on her own.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“So you're a dyke now Topaz?”

 

Toni had been bracing herself for this moment, the moment when Leo found out she was bi and used her sexuality as leverage to verbally berate her.

 

“Because it looked like I was interrupting something for a minute.”

 

Toni didn't respond, didn't even look at him as he spoke to her, her head turned off to the side looking out one of the few windows in the small space.

 

“You know  _Ani_ ,”

He was closer now having taken a few steps towards her as he spoke. The smell of the cheap cologne that he had chosen to wear that day filled her nose and she briefly wondered who he had been trying to impress before focusing on the fact that he was cornering her. Her back was still pressed up against the door that she had just pushed Cheryl through and as he entered her personal space there was nowhere for her to move.

 

“Next time you want to have your  _friend_  over maybe give me a heads up. I'd like to be here, to  _supervise_.”

 

His hand reached out and cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him as he brushed a few of her curls out of her eyes. He was still wearing that twisted smile and she could hear the innuendo in his voice, her stomach turned.

 

“Don't touch me. You're sick.” She spit and shook his hand off of her face trying to put some distance between them. But Leo wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse today. He gripped her chin hard and she stared at him as he watched her, his lip curled into a grimace and she knew she had pissed him off.

 

“You don't talk to me that way, ever. Do you understand me, bitch.” His hand closed around her jaw tighter and Toni winced before nodding slowly.

 

“Good girl  _Ani_.” He didn't release her chin and used his free hand to stroke her hair.

 

“I don't know why you have to make everything so difficult. I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would just give in.”

 

She didn't even see it coming when he started to lean in and within a second his mouth was on hers. Toni was briefly taken back to that kiss she had shared with Cheryl on the couch. When the other girl's soft and supple lips had gently caressed her own and in that moment Toni had been blissfully happy.

 

Gone now was that beautiful memory replaced with her actual reality of rough meaty hands gripping her hair and dry chapped lips pressed against her own with bruising force. Toni acted off pure adrenaline and instinct biting down hard on Leo's bottom lip until she tasted blood and he screamed jumping away from her.

 

“You little bitch!” He touched his mouth blood dripping down his chin. When he saw his fingers coated in red he snarled and looking into his eyes right then Toni had never been so scared for her life.

 

“I-”

He leaped on her before she could even get her readily rehearsed apology out. She barely had time to bring her hands up to cover her face before his fists began to hit everything they could reach.

 

One punch after another rained down on her head, her stomach, he didn't care and he didn't stop. Her body twisting away every time his hand connected with it but he was on top of her, crushing her, she couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried. She could already feel the bruises forming and blood seeping out from the cuts in her skin he was causing.

Tears began to stream down her face almost instantly from the overwhelming pain.

 

“It's your own fault.” He grunted in between hits.

 

Toni didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out but she couldn't help it, she honestly thought he might kill her and then who would be there for Mari?

 

“Please! Please! Stop! I'm sorry!”

 

But Leo didn't respond, didn't say another word as he pummelled the small girl to a bloody pulp. Aside for a few animalistic growls he didn't make a sound, he was so angry he only saw red.

 

How dare this stupid little girl deny him what he wanted, what was his.

 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and began to slam her head repeatedly into the floor of the trailer, the sound echoing out around them.

 

One hit: Toni whimpered

 

Two hits: she cried

 

Three hits: she begged him to stop

 

Four hits: she screamed and her vision began to go black

 

Five hits: she went silent

 

He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head finally releasing the hold he had on her hair. His fists were bruised and covered in her blood. He stood over her broken body still scowling, still livid.

He kicked her hard in the stomach twice but there was no reaction, she had gone still. He wiped at his forehead where sweat had begun to run down with how much force he had exerted beating his niece. He was done for now, because without a reaction, well it just wasn't as much fun.

 

Without so much as a second glance, he turned on his heel and walked out of the trailer slamming the door behind him. He was pretty sure she was still alive not that he had actually checked. Hopefully next time she would learn to obey.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Toni regained consciousness she was in so much pain that just breathing brought tears to her eyes. At first, she thought Leo had blinded her in her right eye because everything was black but upon reaching up her hand to touch it she realized it was just swollen completely shut and that she had a large gash in her forehead which had bled down her face. She could barely move and had to lie still for a while before finding the strength to drag herself over to her phone which was in the front pocket of her backpack next to the couch.

 

Slowly she crawled over to it crying out every time she moved more than an inch. She was sweating and shaking by the time she was able to hold the device in her hand. It was 6:20 pm, she had been out for over an hour and now had only ten minutes to get her sister from daycare. She knew there was no possible way she would be able to accomplish that in her current state so again slowly she clicked on Sweet Pea's contact before sending him a quick text

 

 **Toni** : Can you get Mari, please. I feel like crap

 

 **Sweet Pea** : Sure no problem. U ok?

 

 **Toni** : Yea I think it's just something I ate. I keep throwing up and I don't really want her around that. Mind keeping her for the night?

 

 **Sweet Pea** : Of course T, you don't even have to ask. Rest up and call me if you need anything. I'll drop her off tomorrow :)

 

Thank god for that man. Honestly, she didn't know what she would do without him. And normally she would feel worse for lying to him but just that simple text conversation had taken a lot out of her and her breathing had increased rapidly. She was going to pass out again but she had to get back to her room first. She did not want to risk Leo coming home and seeing her out in the open. He normally chose to ignore her immediately after putting his hands on her so she would probably be okay but then he had never taken it this far before so Toni didn't want to risk it.

 

She began to drag herself across the floor towards her room. She bit down on her tongue to hold back her screams as her entire body radiated pain. She knew she had at least one broken rib from how hard it was to breathe and her head was killing her while her brain felt foggy. She definitely had a concussion which wasn't a surprise considering Leo had literally beaten her head into the floor.

 

She screamed out loud when she had to reach up to open her bedroom door, her body feeling like it was being torn in half, and she practically lost consciousness again right there but she managed to drag herself into the room before closing and locking the door behind her.

 

Lying stomach down on the carpet she knew there was absolutely no way she was going to make it onto her bed and she was just too tired and in too much pain to bother trying. As her one good eye began to flutter closed she saw her phone screen light up with an incoming call. But she didn't have the strength or the care to answer it and as she slipped into a sweet oblivion where there were no dead parents or crazy abusive uncles a name popped up on her caller id

 

1 missed call:  **Cheryl**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think! :) are you happy with the development between Cheryl and Toni? I hope nothing felt too rushed.  
> Also, I hope the stuff with Leo wasn't too hard for anyone to get through I promise this story has a good ending and Toni will not have to deal with this for too much longer. Still, it's going to get worse before it gets better so prepare for that.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments below! And the next chapter is finally the long-awaited Cheryl and Mari meeting! I know many of you have been asking about that so get ready :)
> 
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, please don't kill me, I know this took a really long time but what can I say :) that's life I guess.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be part of the next one but it was way too long so I had to split them up. So Chapter 7 will be Cheryl meeting Mari which will be posted soon I promise!  
> This chapter is still important because you get to see Sweet Pea react to Toni's injuries which leads to some stuff going down.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, really I just wanted to post so you would know that I haven't forgotten about this story.  
> Anyway, here's chapter 6

Toni texted Sweet Pea the next morning asking him to keep Mari for another night because she was still in an unbelievable amount of pain. She could hardly move so taking care of a rowdy toddler really wasn't an option for her at the moment.

 

Of course, he happily agreed because he would do anything for that girl, but he was worried. Toni rarely ever let Mari spend one night away from her never mind multiple. She had to be really sick. Mari wasn't too happy about the situation either, she wasn't used to being away from her sister for extended periods of time so getting the child to sleep that night was almost impossible. He wanted to go over and check on her but Toni had shut that thought down almost immediately telling him not to bother and that she could take care of herself. He hadn't pushed then deciding instead that he would just wait until he brought Mari back to see her.

 

As soon as the trailer had come into eyesight the little girl had taken off sprinting faster than Sweet Pea had thought possible for such a tiny person. She reached the front door and let herself in while he was still a bit of a distance away.

When he approached the steps Mari came running back out and blocked his entrance.

 

“What's going on kid? I just wanna check on your sister.” He tried to walk around her but the four-year-old wouldn't budge shaking her head, curls whipping back and forth.

“Toni doesn't want to see you right now.”

 

He stared at the child her little arms crossed over her chest wearing a stern expression on her face that at any other time would have made the older boy laugh but not right now. Right now his best-friend was sick and had sent her little sister to bodyguard the front door to keep him out.

 

“Well I don't care what she wants, I need to see her.” He attempted to push the door open and step over the tiny brunette when a gravelly and somewhat strangled voice came through the screen,

“Go home Pea, I'm not up for visitors today.” It was definitely Toni but something was off, the girl sounded rough.

 

“T I just want to make sure you're ok-”

 

“I'm fine!” She cut him off and coughed her ribs still aching what with being broken,

 

“Thank you for watching Mari really, but go home. I don't need you to take care of me.”

 

He still hadn't seen the pink-haired girls face and that just didn't sit right with him. He was going to say something back when Mari tapped on his stomach clearly trying to get his attention. He looked down at her big brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“I can take care of her Sweets, promise.” Jeez, this kid was just too much sometimes and the teen couldn't help but offer her a small smile.

 

“You'll call me if she gets worse?”

 

“Pinky swear.” She held out a tiny finger a fraction of the size of his whole hand and his grin widened linking his pinky with her own.

 

“I'll hold you to that short stuff.” He ruffled her hair lightly before giving her a hug.

 

“Okay Tiny I'm going. Please try to get better soon. I don't know how I'll be able to control Fangs, Jughead and the others without you. You know they never listen to me.”

 

A low chuckle was the only response he got from the inside of the trailer that he still hadn't entered but hearing his friend's laugh paired with the stubborn and cute as hell little girl in front of him is what finally made him relent and turn around to walk home.

 

The situation didn't feel right to him but if Toni wanted space then he would give it to her and he knew that Mari would call if there was an emergency, the child took her pinky promises very seriously.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

It took four days from when Mari had been dropped back off in her care before Toni had been able to gather the strength needed to return to Riverdale High and the onslaught of questions she knew she would be receiving upon her arrival.

 

Sweet Pea had texted and called constantly and bless him for caring so much but by the sixth time on the second day Toni had been ready to fight the taller boy if it meant getting him off of her back about when she would be coming back to school.

 

“When I'm freaking ready Pea.” And the harsh bite that had accompanied her words had been enough to shut him up and turn his twelve calls a day into just one.

 

Obviously Toni knew he meant well and truly loved and worried about her but she also knew that he knew that she could take care of herself and the constant check-ups were honestly just overkill.

 

But Sweet Pea wasn't the only one Toni had had to calm down.

 

 _Flash back_ ~

The morning after her uncle had assaulted her Toni had woken to find over twenty missed calls and fourteen unread texts from a certain redhead that had waited up all night for a response.

 

 **Cheryl** : T.T are you okay?

 

 **Cheryl** : Toni why aren't you answering the phone

 

 **Cheryl** : I'm starting to freak out please text me back

 

 **Cheryl** : I'm sorry I left you alone...

 

That one broke Toni's heart. The fact that the other girl felt even the least bit guilty for what had happened to her was absolutely ludicrous. None of this was her fault and Toni was about to respond saying as much when she saw the newest message sent from Cheryl ten minutes earlier and her heart began to race.

 

 **Cheryl** : I'm coming over.

 

Those three words nearly made the brunette stop breathing and she scrambled as fast as she could in her severely weakened state to respond.

 

 **Toni** : No Cher don't.

 

This went way beyond Toni just not wanting Cheryl to see her looking the way she did. She honestly wasn't sure where Leo was at that current moment and if the redhead did show up and he was there Toni didn't want to think about what might happen. And with her injuries, there was no way she would be able to put up much of a fight.

 

Her phone began to buzz almost immediately with an incoming call and she didn't need to look to know who it was before accepting it.

 

Both girls were silent listening to each other breath through the phone for a few moments, neither sure what to say.

 

“Toni.” Cheryl practically whispered when the quiet became too much. Toni blinked and cleared her throat before responding,

 

“Yea Cher.”

 

“Are you-” She stopped herself before she could finish the question knowing it was stupid to ask if the other girl was hurt. Obviously she was or she would have answered Cheryl's earlier attempts of communication.

 

“I'll be okay.” The brunette offered in answer to the unasked question. But Cheryl wasn't convinced.

 

“How bad is it?” She held her breath waiting for Toni's reply and the serpent bit the inside of her cheek thinking about whether or not she should lie but she had a feeling Cheryl would know if she did.

 

“It's bad.”

 

Cheryl's voice caught in her throat and she felt like she was going to be sick.

 

“I'm so sorry T.T this is all my fault I shouldn't have pushed you to let me come over a-and I shouldn't have-”

 

“Cheryl calm down.” Toni cut her off quickly not wanting the redhead to work herself up over nothing.

 

“It's not your fault. Leo's a monster and always has been and you coming over had nothing to do with what he did to me.”

 

Now that wasn't completely true Toni's fairly certain that seeing her and Cheryl kiss was probably what set him off in the first place but honestly it could've happened anyway.

 

“Then I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed and-”

 

“And what Cher?” She cut her off again more gently this time and if she were anyone else Cheryl would have been annoyed but because it was Toni and because her voice sounded so soft it only made her want to cry.

 

“Helped me fight back? Protected me?” Cheryl wanted to scream _yes_ for all of the above but she couldn't, she was struggling to form her words.

 

“No, that's not what I wanted. I needed you to go because I needed to know that you were safe. If you had stayed Cheryl I don't know what could have happened and I don't want to think about it. So please stop torturing yourself with this unnecessary guilt because you didn't do anything wrong.”

If her ribs had been hurting her before they were killing her now from talking so much and her head was pounding. Toni was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, her breathing becoming slightly irregular.

 

“Listen Cher I'm really tired so-”

 

“Yes, of course, Toni please get some rest. I'm sorry to have kept you I just needed to make sure you were okay and hear your voice. I was so worried last night and I didn't know what to do.”

  
“It's okay you don't need to apologize anymore I just need some time to heal and I'll be right back to the same T.T you know and love.”

 

Cheryl laughed hearing the other girl refer to herself using the nickname she had given her and the sound was almost enough to make Toni forget the aching bruises and cuts that covered her body.

 

They were quiet again for a minute and Toni thought that maybe Cheryl had hung up on her.

 

“Toni I-... get better soon okay? And please call me if you need anything. It doesn't matter the time, I'll be there.”

 

Toni felt her eyes water a bit hearing the genuine concern and care that exuded from the vixen's voice. She wasn't sure if she deserved the affection that Cheryl gave her so willingly lately but she was more than grateful for it.

 

“Thanks bombshell, that means a lot.” Another unspoken word filled silence passed briefly before Cheryl sighed.

 

“Goodbye T.T.”

 

“Bye Cher.”

 

Hanging up had been difficult for them both neither one really wanted to but afterwards Cheryl had finally been able to sleep knowing Toni was going to be okay and Toni was able to begin healing knowing Cheryl wasn't going to show up unannounced.

~ _End of flashback_

 

Toni was now walking into the school having not seen anyone other than her sister in almost a week. She adjusted her beanie pulling it lower down her forehead attempting to cover the still healing scar above her right eyebrow. The swelling in her eye had gone away completely thanks to many hours holding ice packs against her face but in its place was a nasty black bruise and the rest of her injuries were hidden under the comfiest clothing she could find: an oversized grey sweater with black leggings. Foregoing her serpent jacket because although it was cold outside the weight of the leather on her body still hurt more than it was worth. She hadn't told anyone that she was coming back today because until she had woken up that morning she hadn't even been sure that she would be feeling up for it.

 

She had left the trailer early enough that she wouldn't have to rush to get to class, she still couldn't move very quickly so the thought of having to run through the halls of Riverdale High did not seem appealing.

 

She made her way to her locker keeping her head down hoping her foundation was doing its job in keeping most of the prying eyes away from her. Pulling her backpack further up on her shoulder she had only just begun to twist her combination into the lock when a booming voice called out for her attention.

 

“Tiny you're back!” Toni could not have prepared herself for the force of the hug that soon engulfed her as her best-friend scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her. The brunette was sure that to Sweet Pea the hug was not that tight and on any other day she probably would have agreed but her wounds were still just a little too fresh and the pressure of his arms around her body made her cry out.

 

Immediately he dropped the small girl stunned at the pained sound she had just made.

“Toni what's wrong, did I hurt you?”

 

She still had her back to him and she was scared about what his reaction was going to be when he saw her face. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the injuries she had tried so carefully to cover but he was already suspicious of her behavior so the odds weren't really in her favor.

 

“I'm good Pea, you just surprised me.” She finished opening her locker, stuffing her bag inside and slowly took out what she needed for their first period, biding her time until she had to turn around.

 

“Sorry T, you've just been gone for so long I was worried and the fact that you wouldn't let me come over really didn't help.”

 

Toni sighed. She knew it hadn't been fair to not allow him to see her when he had been so concerned but it had been for the best. If Sweet Pea had seen the state she had been in even three days earlier she's not sure she would have been able to calm him down.

 

She closed her locker taking a breath before finally facing him.

“I know Pea and I'm sorry that I made you stay away, but I needed time to get better by myself without you hovering over me.”

 

She gave him a small smile looking up to meet his eyes and waited for a moment as he took her form in for the first time in days. _Please don't notice, please don't notice._

 

He didn't have to say a word, the look on his face said it all. He noticed.

 

“Toni what the hell.” His eyes widened in shock taking her chin cautiously in his hand almost as if he was afraid he was going to hurt her. She winced.

 

“It's nothing Sweets reall-”

 

“No don't.” He let her face go shaking his head but his eyes never strayed from the many marks on it.

“Don't tell me it's nothing, don't tell me you're fine because you're not.” He was upset his voice sounded pained like he couldn't believe someone could have laid a hand on this girl who he loved so much.

“This is why you didn't want me to see you.” It wasn't a question because he knew that it was true. Toni lowered her gaze to the floor not able to look him in the eye any longer not wanting to see the hurt in his features because she had lied to him.

 

She was actually happy that they were standing in the middle of the hallway having this conversation because the knowledge that there were other people within earshot was the only thing keeping Sweet Pea from raising his voice and Toni just didn't think that she could handle him yelling at her right now. Even if she knew that it wouldn't be because he's angry but rather because he's sad which just makes the whole situation worse.

 

“Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me?” He practically begged her for answers and her heart broke.

 

“I-.” She was speechless. She couldn't tell him the truth but she needed to say something, anything that he would believe, that he would accept enough so as not to force her actual confession. And so as she stood there under the expectant stare of her best friend, her brother, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“Ghoulies.” She watched as his tall muscular frame tensed under the leather of his serpent skin hearing that word pass through her lips.

 

“Four of them jumped me outside of Sunnyside and I couldn't fight them off. I didn't want to say anything because I felt stupid for getting caught off guard and for getting my ass kicked.”

 

She was lying through her teeth and every word that came out of her mouth felt like acid on her tongue as the guilt seeped into her blood about the complete bull shit that she was telling the other teen.

 

“I'm sorry Sweets.”

 

She held her breath waiting to see how he would react and if he would believe her or see right through her dangerously thin lie.

 

What she wasn't taking into consideration was how badly Sweet Pea wanted to believe her, wanted to trust that the girl he considered his sister would never lie to him. So as she told her story he listened and accepted every word for the truth and when she finished with an apology he couldn't stop himself from slamming his fist into the closest inanimate object which just so happened to be a locker.

 

Toni jumped at the sound.

 

“Fucking Ghoulies!” He yelled drawing attention from the other students around him.

 

“Pea.” She said quietly in warning. She did not want him to get another detention for disrupting the peace and damaging property. Also, he was starting to scare her a little.

 

He looked at her and she could see the rage as well as concern that took over his features.

 

“I wish you would've told me T, you know you can trust me.”

 

She watched as his eyes seemingly flashed red.

 

“But it's okay because we're gonna make 'em pay.”

 

And for a moment it was like she was looking at Leo right before he struck her and she could feel her heart start to speed up.

 

“I'm gonna round up the boys, don't worry Tiny we'll make them sorry they ever even looked at you the wrong way.”

And with nothing but anger and vengeance in mind Sweet Pea turned away from Toni and into the crowd of people, most likely in search of Fangs and Jughead to go out and seek what he believed was payback in defense of his friend's honor.

 

Any Ghoulie unfortunate enough to come across their path would certainly have hell to pay.

 

Toni tried to call out to him to tell him to stop and that it wasn't necessary but her voice wasn't working and her heart had continued to race and suddenly she wasn't in the school hallway anymore but back at home with Leo on top of her.

 

Her chest was tightening and she felt like she wasn't getting enough air. Pushing her way through a group of ninth grade boys huddled together by the fountain she threw open the door to the bathroom that was thankfully right across from her locker.

 

Not bothering to see who was already inside of it she felt her legs give out and she sank to the floor against the nearest wall bringing her knees to her chest and burying her head in between them trying to catch her breath.

 

“Toni?”

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was just random coincidence that they would both be in the same bathroom at the same time. Toni didn't know but somehow, right when she needed her the most, a voice that the brunette could only describe as angelic filtered into her ears and she looked up for just a second to see a flash of red run over to the door before turning the lock and sinking down onto the linoleum tiles beside her.

 

Cheryl Blossom had had her own fair share of panic attacks in her short life so she knew exactly what was happening to the smaller girl in front of her. Tentatively she reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder and upon feeling how badly Toni was shaking she wanted nothing more than to just pull the serpent into her arms and hold her but she wasn't sure if touching her would only make it worse.

 

As soon as she felt the redhead's hand Toni knew she was safe. She couldn't explain it but she knew that Cheryl being with her meant that she wasn't at the trailer and Leo wasn't going to hurt her. Toni lifted her head from her knees and buried her face into Cheryl's neck sobbing as the vixen instinctively curled around her and began to stroke her hair soothingly. What should have been painful for Toni given her injuries only brought her comfort and she willed the other girl to hold her tighter.

 

“Shh T.T it's okay. I'm here, you're okay I promise.” She continued shushing the crying girl gently whispering words of comfort into her ear. Cheryl could feel Toni's tears soaking into her shirt and knew the grip the brunette had on her waist was going to leave wrinkles but she couldn't care less about her appearance, at that moment all she cared about was the girl in her arms.

 

“I've got you Toni, I've got you. Can you slow your breathing down for me love? Just like that copy me.” Cheryl took slow deep breaths and felt Toni begin to follow her, the sobs quieting to hiccups. They sat like that for a while the bell ringing signaling the start of first period but neither girl moved from their position on the floor.

 

Toni didn't normally cry and she never cried in front of others so Cheryl seeing her break down like this was a bit embarrassing but she knew the redhead wasn't going to make fun of her for it. She felt safe in Cheryl's arms, safer than she had in a long time. She breathed in the smell of cherries and vanilla (such a Cheryl combination) and closed her eyes feeling the vixen's pulse under her cheek.

 

“Do you feel better?” Cheryl questioned softly rubbing circles on Toni's back.

 

Toni nodded but didn't remove her head from the taller girl's shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled against soft skin and Cheryl sighed.

 

“You don't have to thank me T.T, I promised I would be here for you however you need, so just think of this as me keeping my word.” She squeezed Toni a little before the brunette reluctantly sat up and put a bit of distance between them.

 

“Thank you anyway.” Cheryl narrowed her eyes slightly and Toni smiled which the vixen took as a good sign and indication that she truly was feeling better.

Finally having a moment to really take in the serpent's features she couldn't stop the sharp audible gasp that escaped her mouth seeing Toni's face.

 

Toni ducked her head shyly attempting to escape her gaze, nervous about what the other girl's reaction would be. She knew she could not handle anymore yelling.

But Cheryl surprised her, as she normally does lately, when instead of saying anything she simply pulled Toni into another hug, one that she used to try and express everything she couldn't say out loud for fear of re-upsetting the brunette.

 

She placed a cool gentle kiss on the side of Toni's cheek and they leaned apart again. Toni took notice of the glassy look in Cheryl's eyes, a sure sign of unshed tears and she was reminded not for the first time just how much this person sitting across from her truly cared.

 

“I don't know if I want to talk about what happened.”

Toni thought that the redhead deserved an explanation for why they were currently in this position but talking about her emotions was definitely not one of her strong suits and Cheryl had already seen her more vulnerable than almost anyone in her life ever had.

 

“That's okay T.T you don't have to share if you don't want to.” And she meant that. Of course Cheryl wanted to know what had upset the girl so greatly and she really wanted to ask her about Leo but she wasn't going to push for something she knew Toni didn't want to do.

 

She reached out and gently stroked the brunette's cheek mindful of her bruises, enjoying having the small girl beside her again.

They stared at each other for a moment longer as Toni, wanting to change the subject, began to think about something she did want to talk about, having to do with the last time they were this close.

 

“Cher about our kiss-”

 

“You don't regret it do you?” The redhead's words rushed out, her eyes wide scared of what Toni's response might be. She had been thinking about their kiss all week, her memory of it was one of the only ways she had been able to get through not seeing the other girl for so long. And she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the serpent telling her that it was a mistake.

 

“God no Cheryl, I just wasn't sure how you felt about it and I didn't want you to feel any pressure to ever repeat it or even be here right now if you don't want to.” Toni watched Cheryl's face relax, a smile forming.

 

“I'm here because I want to be T.T and our kiss was something special that I will cherish for a long time and I don't mind at all if we ever decide to repeat it.”

 

Toni blushed hearing those words, happy that they both felt the same way. She looked away from Cheryl when the sound of footsteps in the hallway pulled both of their attention.

 

“Crap,” Toni muttered seeing the time on her phone. “We really need to go, I'm sorry you basically missed first period for me.”

 

Cheryl waved her hand nonchalantly truly not caring that her absence from biology could mar her perfect attendance, it had been worth it to be there for the brunette.

 

“Nonsense T.T, I have a flawless 4.0 GPA and missing one silly lecture that I myself could have taught better than the teacher is not going to mess that up, I promise.”

 

Toni chuckled and grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it by her feet before standing. Cheryl followed her up adjusting her blouse and wiping at the seat of her pants in an attempt to look a little less like she had just spent the last half an hour consoling a crying girl.

 

“Oh, your shirt.” Toni pointed out the wrinkles in Cheryl's top a little guiltily knowing that her friend's unkempt appearance was entirely her doing.

However Cheryl was anything but upset, she had so many clothes and this particular blouse was far from one of her favorites. But she saw an opportunity here and she was going to take it.

 

“Yes, it seems I'll need to change before returning to the general school population. And seeing as how you are the reason why I'll probably be late for my second period as well, maybe you could do something for me T.T.”

Toni's eyes shot up to Cheryl's face where she saw no malice or even a hint of anger, in fact the redhead was wearing a smirk as she stared at her which only made Toni question what it was the other girl could possibly want.

 

“Ok Cher.” She said with only slight hesitance trusting her friend to not ask her for anything that would be outside of her best interests.

 

“Meet me at Pop's tonight after school, I want to spend time with you somewhere we'll both be comfortable and we don't have to worry about any assholes interrupting us.”

Toni smiled at Cheryl's use of profanity and thought that the girl's request wasn't much considering she had basically used her as a giant teddy bear/tissue for the better part of the morning. Toni wanted to say yes truly but she still had to get Mari and-

 

“I can see the wheels spinning in your pretty little head Cha-Cha so let me make the choice easier for you.” She took another step towards Toni and they were standing close enough for the serpent to smell what she thought was sweet maple syrup on her breath. “I won't take no for an answer.”

She pushed a curl away from Toni's face and behind her ear. She leaned further towards her and the brunette held her breath waiting for soft red lips to be placed against her own. Instead, Cheryl stopped a few centimeters away,

“So if the only thing holding you back from saying yes is your little sister, then bring her too.”

 

Well that was a little unexpected and Cheryl leaned back chuckling when she saw the subtle surprise takeover Toni's features.

 

“What? You actually want me to bring Mari to Pop's?”

Toni very rarely took her little sister out to meet new people she was very careful when it came to who got to spend time with the child and maybe that was her being overprotective but can you really blame her. Cheryl asking to meet the four-year-old threw Toni off a little because she hadn't ever really thought that that was something the redhead would be open to doing and again the brunette had to remind herself that Cheryl really cared for her and was her friend so of course she would want to know the tiny human that was the central focus of Toni's life.

“Are you sure?”

Still, she was a bit wary and needed confirmation that this was in-fact what Cheryl wanted.

 

“Of course Toni, I've been hoping to meet her ever since you told me you had a little sister. She's such a huge part of who you are and honestly, I would be honored if you would be willing to share such an important piece of your life with me.” Her voice was soft and genuine and Toni only had to think about it for a moment before agreeing.

 

“Okay Cher, I'll ask her tonight if she wants to meet you too and text you with a time.” Because Toni wasn't going to force Mari to do anything that she didn't want to or that would make her uncomfortable. Cheryl understood that and completely respected her decision.

 

“That's fair T.T, I look forward to her response.” Cheryl offered her another smile before walking over to the door and unlocking it. She held it open gesturing for Toni to walk through to re-enter the real world, leaving behind the quiet and calming space that the girl's bathroom had provided them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it anyway and again I'm sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I read all of your comments you guys are great and thank you for all of the support I really appreciate it 🖤
> 
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a minute since I last updated and I am sorry about that, I suck I know. To be honest life has just been kind of crazy the past two months and writing just wasn't something I could do but I digress.
> 
> Here is chapter 7! Finally Cheryl and Mari will meet and spoiler alert it is pretty cute.  
> This chapter is pure fluff so enjoy!

Currently attempting to strap her energetic sister into her car seat Toni was kind of freaking out a little. The impending Mari and Cheryl meeting had her stomach doing somersaults. She hadn't wasted any time telling the little girl about their possible dinner arrangements and after describing the redhead's personality, she had even gone so far as to pull up Cheryl's instagram to show Mari what she looked like.

 

~ _Flash back_

“That's Ariel!” the child had squealed excitedly upon seeing Toni's phone and the serpent could only laugh in response. They sat on the beat-up couch in the living room of the trailer, Mari on her right side leaning in to get a closer look.

 

“Yea I guess she does look like Ariel a little bit huh.”

 

“A lot.” Mari nodded in agreement eyes still on the pictures her sister had pulled up.

 

“She's a cheerleader?!” the four-year-old was basically vibrating with joy at this point. She loved cheerleading ever since Toni had shown her _bring it on._ Probably not the most appropriate movie for a little kid but Mari had been obsessed. And when Toni had come home with her new vixen's uniform she'd thought the little girl was going to pass out.

 

“A princess and a cheerleader?” Her brown eyes went wide at the thought and Toni knew that Cheryl would definitely have gotten an ego boost from Mari's perception of her if she were there right then.

 

“Cheryl.” The little girl rolled the name around on her tongue testing it out. “She should have a nickname like you and me.” Mari looked at her sister pointedly. She liked her nicknames almost as much as the vixen did and it was rare for the tiny brunette to call anyone by their actual name (with one of the few exceptions being Leo).

 

“Well, I call her Cher.” Toni offered the child not bothering to also tell her that she referred to Cheryl as bombshell as well, feeling like that might not be the best nickname for the preschooler to use.

 

“Boring.” Mari responded thinking for a minute. Nicknames were important they said a lot about a person and she wanted to make sure that whatever she chose would still make this seemingly perfect stranger happy. Her eyes caught sight of a photo of Cheryl wearing a black cardigan covered in little red fruits.

“I know! What about Cherry?”

 

Simple and yet oddly perfect. The pink haired girl chuckled.

“Sure baby if that's what you want to call her I'm sure she'll love it.”

She placed a kiss on the child's forehead, Mari beaming with pride.

“So do you want to meet her tonight?”

 

The toddler looked at her sister then back at the redhead on the screen. Toni watched as the excitement faded from the child's eyes replaced by a level of seriousness that looked so out of place on a face so young.

 

“She's nice right?” Her voice came out rather quiet and Toni gently pulled her into her lap.

 

She knew Mari was still pretty shaken up by recent events. Seeing Toni injured as severely as she had been had definitely left a mark. This is why she had been nervous about introducing her sister to Cheryl that night. For as much as Toni was still healing so was the little girl.

 

“The nicest.” She responded softly.

 

Cheryl had been so sweet that morning, taking care of her and helping Toni through a panic attack. She'd been gentle and patient, never pushing for details. Gone was any trace of the mean girl she had once known and in her place was someone Toni wanted to be a big part of not only her own life but also her sister's. It frightened her a little how willing she was to let her guard down around the vixen but Cheryl made her feel safe, and that was a feeling so rare for Toni to come by these days that she never wanted to let it go.

Cheryl wanted to meet Mari and Toni wanted Mari to meet Cheryl, all that was left was for Mari to want to meet the other girl as well but Toni wasn't going to push. It would happen eventually, she knew that, so whether it was tonight or some other time down the road that was fine with her as long as Mari was comfortable.

 

“Okay,” the tiny brunette looked at her sister nodding definitively “let's go.”

~ _End of Flashback_

 

Toni pulled into Pop's and took a deep breath before turning to face her little passenger. Mari's legs swung back and forth and she bobbed her head along to whatever top 40 song was playing on the radio, her hair pulled into two pigtails (her signature hairstyle, because it's cute, quick and keeps her hair out of her face) bounced around her shoulders. The serpent had let her pick out her own outfit for the occasion and her sister had chosen a white flare dress with a cute strawberry print as well as a pair of white leggings and because it's still winter, a grey cardigan. It was one of the more expensive outfits that Toni had splurged on because she felt like the little girl deserved some nice things even if that meant Toni had to put in a few more hours at the Wyrm. It had been worth it to see how happy Mari had been to get the dress.

 

She smiled realizing that her sister had dressed to impress Cheryl, clearly already trying to win over the older girl that she hadn't even met yet. It just proved to Toni that Mari really did want to meet her and she wasn't just going along with this because she thought it would make her big sister happy.

Toni had opted to stay in the same soft clothes she wore to school that day, still obviously sore, but she'd removed the beanie in favor of putting a little more effort into her appearance. She'd done one of her own signature hairstyles, two little space buns, and had done her best to cover up the still healing bruises and cuts with makeup. It wasn't perfect but at least she was comfortable so it would have to do.

 

“Ready?” Toni asked the preschooler still smiling softly.

 

“Yep!” Mari responded enthusiastically grinning back.

 

Toni thought that she was probably way more nervous about this situation than the child and for that she was grateful.

 

Stepping out of the car she grabbed her bag before going around to help her sister out. She took her little hand into her own squeezing it gently and led them both into the diner keeping her eyes open for a certain redhead.

 

Cheryl hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Knowing her future relationship with Toni hinged on how well this “date” went was really starting to get to her. Her palms were sweating and Cheryl Bombshell does _not_ sweat. Who knew all it took to crack the HBIC was an innocent toddler. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts

 _f_ _ocus Cheryl you've got this._ It was almost 6pm and Toni had texted her fifteen minutes ago saying they would be a bit late but Cheryl didn't mind waiting, she'd wait all night if she had too.

So sitting alone in a booth against the windows at Pop's the redhead's grip tightened around the small white gift bag she held in her lap. She hoped that the stuffed toy would be well received by both girls. She wasn't necessarily trying to buy the little girl's affection but if the gift earned her some extra points then she wouldn't complain.

 

Looking up from the strawberry milkshake in front of her Cheryl felt her heart stop for a split second before speeding up and continuing to beat much faster than it had been before. Standing in the entrance to the diner was the girl she had come to care so much for in a short period of time and next to her clutching her hand was probably the cutest four-year-old Cheryl had ever seen. Not that she had seen that many, still her opinion stands. And maybe she was a bit biased because as she took in the child's appearance the similarities she shared with Toni were striking, and Cheryl thought Toni was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever laid eyes on so it only stands to reason that the toddler who was almost an exact copy of her would also be gorgeous.

 

She rolled her eyes at herself before taking a deep breath and standing so as to alert Toni of her presence.

The brunette turned to her smiling and Cheryl felt her heart stop again. _I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate, get a grip Blossom._ She smiled back and watched as Toni leaned down to whisper something to Mari, the child's eyes snapping to look in her direction for a moment before Toni gently guided her over to the booth Cheryl had chosen.

 

“Hey.” The serpent spoke first still smiling at the redhead now standing in front of her. She took in Cheryl's appearance appreciating how she looked in the red knit sweater she wore over a pair of black skinny jeans. She smirked as the vixen blushed under her gaze before turning her attention to the small body beside her.

“Cheryl this,” she shook the child's arm gently in acknowledgment, “is Mari.”

 

Mari looked up trying her best not to be shy and stuck out her hand in greeting.

“Nice to meet you.” She said confidently and Toni chuckled in surprise at her sister's actions.

Cheryl however took note of the toddler's courage and decided to follow by example. Crouching down to be at the same height she took the baby soft hand into her own and gently shook it.

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well.” She winked at her and Mari's smile grew wide making Cheryl's heart soar.

 

“Would you like to sit and join me for dinner?” She asked the child directly hardly even acknowledging the other teen and Toni felt a level of happiness she hadn't thought she would ever be able to reach watching the girl she liked interact softly with her baby sister.

 

“Yes please.” Mari giggled and Cheryl let go of her hand before standing back up and waiting as both girls made themselves comfortable in the seats across from her.

 

Once all three were settled the vixen reached for the gift bag next to her before turning to face her “dates” once again.

 

“You know, I've been hoping that I would get the chance to meet you for a while now.” Cheryl spoke looking at the toddler, “You're sister has told me so much about you and from what she's said you seem pretty amazing.”

 

Mari looked up to Toni who smiled seeing a little blush on her cheeks, the preschooler was not used to receiving so much praise from a stranger, especially one she believed looked like a disney princess.

 

“So I wanted to get something for you Mari, to show you how grateful I am that you wanted to meet me too.” Cheryl caught Toni's eye for a moment almost as if to ask for permission to continue and the brunette gave her a questioning look followed by a small nod.

 

“This is for you, I hope you like it.” The vixen pushed the gift towards the little girl who was now staring at her with a very surprised expression. Her eyes widened at the present and she turned once again to look at Toni, unsure of how to proceed.

 

“She said it's for you baby, go ahead and open it.”

That was all the encouragement Mari needed before she had taken the bag into her hands. Gently taking out the tissue paper she reached inside and pulled out the gift.

 

A sharp gasp emitted from the table, but not by the child.

Toni was shocked and could feel her eyes beginning to tear up looking at the stuffed rabbit in her sister's hands. It looked almost identical to the toy her parents had given Mari the day she was born. The same one the girls had had to leave behind when they moved in with Leo and the same one in the picture that Toni had shown to Cheryl a week earlier.

 

“Wow.” Mari whispered looking at the toy. It was pure white with pink ears, extremely soft, and very well made. She might be only four but she could tell that it was a lot nicer than any of the toys Toni had ever bought for her.

 

“Cher-” Toni started but was cut off by her sister practically jumping across the table at the redhead who barely had enough time to react before the wind got knocked out of her by the tiny brunette now in her lap.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you” Mari cried over and over again her arms wrapped tightly around Cheryl's neck and it only took a moment for the older girl to respond by returning the hug.

It felt foreign but not unwelcome to be holding the little girl. Cheryl hadn't spent any time around children in her life, not because she didn't like them but simply because the opportunity had never arisen. As a result she had always been unsure of how her interactions with them would go when she found herself in their presence. So she was surprised to say the least by how comfortable she felt with a child in her arms.

 

“You're very welcome.” She smiled squeezing the toddler a little tighter before she began to pull away.

 

“I love her so much, you're the best Cherry.” The nickname that she had chosen for the vixen earlier slipped out so easily that Mari didn't even notice. But Cheryl heard her and Toni had been right, she did love it.

 

“Cher.” Toni managed to actually catch the other girl's attention this time after watching the soft scene play out in front of her she felt like her chest was going to explode.

 

“The rabbit.” She phrased it almost as a question waiting for Cheryl to respond.

 

“I started looking the day after you showed me the picture hoping that at some point I would have the chance to give it to her. I tried to find one as similar as possible because I know you had to leave the other one behind.”

Toni was in shock at the unmeasurable amount of consideration the redhead had just shown and didn't respond right away. Cheryl still looking at her, mistook the silence for agitation and her smile slipped from her face replaced with a look of worry as the child in her lap continued to play with and pet her new toy.

 

“You're not upset are you? I wasn't sure if it was too much but I just wanted to do something nice for her and I thought that mayb-”

 

“Cheryl it's okay.” Toni said earnestly cutting off her ramble. Seeing how happy her sister was interacting with the toy, seated in the lap of the person Toni wanted now more than ever to be able to call more than her 'friend', she felt like she could cry at how much peace the moment brought her.

“It's perfect.”

 

The taller girl's smile fixed back into place and Toni gazed at the pair with what could only be described as a look of pure adoration as Mari grabbed Cheryl's attention drawing her into a very animated conversation about what the name of her new furry friend should be.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of dinner went by smoother than either of the teens could've imagined. They continued to talk and laugh as Mari told Cheryl basically every detail and fun fact about herself that she could come up with as well as asking the redhead about her resemblance to a certain mermaid which Cheryl had been nothing short of flattered by.

Mari had continued to sit with Cheryl not bothering to return to her previous seat on the other side of the booth. It had been difficult at first for the vixen to adjust to eating with another person in her lap as well as trying to help said person eat their own meal but she wasn't complaining in the slightest. In fact she liked the feeling of holding the little girl so much that even when Mari had spilled some ketchup on Cheryl's pants she had barely reacted. She'd simply grabbed a napkin and wiped up the mess before smiling at the preschooler stating that _it was fine because it matched her outfit and her favorite color was red anyway._ Kind of shocking because she's Cheryl Bombshell, resident HBIC and she had lost her cool on many other people for much smaller infractions before, but she just couldn't be upset with Mari.

Toni had found the entire scene absolutely adorable. The comfort level both of her girls (her girls?) had with each other already was incredible. It should have surprised her that they were bonding so quickly but it didn't. Her relationship with Cheryl had evolved at an extremely fast rate as well and Toni was starting to think that there must be something special about the redhead that made the Topaz women melt when they were in her presence.

 

Mari still holding onto her new rabbit (lovingly named Anna because what toddler doesn't love Frozen) settled back against Cheryl's chest letting out a small yawn.

 

“And that is my cue.” Toni smiled at her sister before looking up to the redhead “I think it's time we get home, trust me you don't want to see what happens when she gets overtired.”

 

Cheryl nodded understanding that Toni was probably right but this evening with the two girls had been wonderful and she wasn't quite ready to let it end yet. Apparently Mari felt the same way because hearing her sister getting ready to leave the brunette sat up straight her eyes blinking rapidly,

 

“No Toni I don't want to go home yet, please can we stay just a little longer?”

 

Seeing how badly the preschooler didn't want to leave broke the serpent's heart a little. Sometimes Toni forgot that as much as she didn't want to be at the trailer, Mari probably also didn't want to be there either. Going out was a rarity for both of them since Toni was almost always broke but she still tried to keep her sister away from their home as much as she could. For example daycare was a necessity mainly because Toni needed someone to watch her sister after school and while she worked but it also offered Mari a break from Leo and the chaotic mess they lived in.

 

“You're tired baby and it's almost bedtime. And I'm sure Cheryl has other things to do tonight besides sitting around a diner with us.”

Toni sighed softly watching Mari cross her arms over her chest a small pout forming on her little face.

 

“Actually T.T,”

Cheryl didn't want to be the cause of a disagreement between the sisters, the night had been lovely and ending it on a sour note just wouldn't do.

“I'm not busy. I purposefully finished tonight's homework during study hall so I could give all of my attention to the two of you.”

 

Toni blushed slightly hearing the vixen's words.

“I still don't want to impose Cher and she'll probably fall asleep soon anyway. Trust me sitting at Pop's with a sleeping toddler does not sound like a fun night.”

 

Toni understood where both her sister and Cheryl were coming from, she really didn't want to leave either. She loved seeing her two favorite people enjoying each other's company but there were certain things that Cheryl still didn't know about her sister like the fact that she has awful nightmares that can only be soothed in a certain more private way or that she needs to wear a pull-up to sleep. Toni did not want Cheryl to figure that one out by ending up with a wet lap.

In no way is she embarrassed by her sister for any of these little habits, results of their home life, however the serpent is scared of being judged. She's terrified that someone could see them as her failing the little girl. Maybe they would think that she can't protect her sister which would break her heart seeing as how Toni's entire life is devoted to keeping Mari safe.

 

Cheryl ran her fingers through Mari's curls unconsciously. She really did not want the night to end yet. Maybe if they were somewhere more comfortable and less public Toni wouldn't feel the need to rush home.

 

“Why don't you come over to my house.”

 

Toni's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion.

“Cher-”

 

“No seriously Toni just for a little while. This way you don't have to go back to Sunnyside right away and you both can relax.” She paused for a moment, sincerity laced throughout her words as well as a bit of hope. She could tell that Toni was still unsure about the offer, and so playing a little dirty she turned her focus onto the preschooler whose attention had been drawn to Cheryl's nails as she played with the vixen's hands. Oh, Cheryl would definitely be giving the little girl a full mani-pedi at some point in the future (providing that she said yes but Cheryl was pretty sure that she would).

 

“I have a playroom you know.”

 

And with that final statement Toni knew she had lost any chance of winning this battle. Although to be honest she wasn't fighting that hard to begin with.

 

“A playroom!?” Mari twisted in Cheryl's arms to look at the other girl trying to ensure that what she had heard was true. She winked playfully at Toni knowing full well that Mari was 100% on her side now.

“With toys? Like dolls and cars and teddy's that could be friends with my new bunny?”

 

Mari was looking up at her with so much excitement and wonder. It felt kind of incredible to Cheryl to know that the child's joy was something she had caused. She only hoped that she could keep doing it because seeing the wide grin on her face and the sparkle in her eye made Cheryl feel like an actual disney princess.

 

“Well it's more of a “hangout room” than anything. Somewhere JJ and I would entertain guests on the rare occasions that we had them over. But there are still quite a few of our old toys in there that we simply never got around to throwing away, including a dollhouse that I would be more than honored if you wanted to come over and play with.”

 

Mari literally squealed with excitement then practically jumping up and down in Cheryl's arms and suddenly Toni was faced with not one but two pairs of puppy dog eyes and it just wasn't fair. She could hardly hold her ground against her sister alone but when the toddler was teamed up with the girl she knew she was falling for hard, it was impossible for Toni to win.

She sighed and smiled in defeat

 

“Fine we'll go to Cheryl's house.”

 

The serpent leaned her head against her hand watching with content as the two people sitting across from her began to giggle and talk excitedly about the playroom, the different toys Cheryl had and how much fun they were going to have.

Toni couldn't help but feel like maybe she didn't lose after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was it everything you hoped for? :)
> 
> Chapter 8 will be posted tomorrow unfortunately it is not nearly as fluffy as this one but oh well we must push forward!  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos/comments I am happy to be back and can't wait to reply!
> 
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you all loved Cheryl and Mari meeting as much as I did. Their relationship is pretty cute and you will definitely be seeing a lot more of it going forward!
> 
> As promised here is Chapter 8. So this chapter is not nearly as fluffy as the last one but there are still some sweet moments in the beginning. Get ready for A lOT of angst.  
> Sorry in advance <3

“Cheryl this is where you live?” Stepping into Cheryl's house was like something out of a gothic fairytale for Toni as a girl who had been raised with little to nothing.

“You really are a princess.” The brunette smiled nudging the redhead playfully as she led the Topaz girls on a quick tour.

 

“Oh shush T.T. Thistlehouse really isn't that impressive. You should've seen Thornhill, now that was practically a castle.”

Cheryl blushed at her words. She hated talking about money and fancy homes with anyone but especially with Toni. She knew how hard the serpent worked for everything she owned and all of Cheryl's possessions and wealth had just been handed to her. It was embarrassing.

 

“You had a castle?”

Mari walked between the teens holding on to both of their hands taking in everything she saw with the kind of innocent amazement one could only find in the eyes of a child. It made both girls want to shelter and protect that purity for as long as possible.

 

Coming to a stop in the middle of one of the downstairs hallways Cheryl smiled at the little girl before taking the handle of a large oak door to her right and twisting it open. She stepped inside the room, the lights turning on automatically.

“Mari, this is my playroom.”

 

Both brunettes stood in the doorway gawking. The room was beautiful with the same color scheme and patterns as the rest of the home but a less chilly and more welcoming atmosphere. It was clear that it had been used quite often and some fond memories had been made here.

 

“I know I said earlier that this is where JJ and I entertained guests and that is true, but it's also where the two of us would come just to get away from our parents and enjoy each others company.”

 

Unfreezing from her little trance Mari took notice of the far right corner of the room which seemingly held all of the old toys Cheryl had been referring to earlier. And there were quite a few. A small bookshelf filled with what appeared to be old children's books rested against the wall and on top was a row of stuffed toys. Beside that was a small table with a beautiful vintage tea set, and knowing the Blossoms it was most likely real china. Sitting in the little chairs tucked in at the table were three porcelain dolls each one probably worth more than Toni made in a month. And on the dark wood floor off to the side was the item Mari had been most looking forward to.

 

“Toni look the dollhouse!” She whisper yelled excitedly before letting go of her sister's hand and making her way over to the toy in question. It looked like a mini replica of the house they were currently standing in. Same colors and shape, complete with all the furnishings and a small five-piece doll family with red hair.

Only slightly creepy.

 

Toni continued to look from the doorway taking it all in. The room seemed to be split into four sections. The toys where Mari was currently sitting were behind an area housing a large grey sofa as well as two matching recliners and a 100” flat screen tv. On the wall beside the television, a multitude of different consoles that Toni couldn't quite make out but was sure that she would enjoy playing with at a later date. A large window nook sat opposite of that with what looked like a full painting station complete with multiple shelves of different colors and types of paints and brushes as well as a dark brown easel with a half-finished canvas resting on it.

In the center of it all was a baby grand piano. White sheets of music spread out and delicately placed on top as if just waiting for someone to come along and choose a piece to perform. The brunette could feel her fingers itching to stroke the ivory keys.

 

This was definitely a “hang out room”. There was something for everyone and if Toni lived in Thistle house she was sure this would be her favorite spot, Mari would probably agree.

 

“What do you think?” Cheryl asked cautiously. A little worried that maybe it had been too much and now that Toni had seen just how well-off she is the serpent wouldn't want to spend time with a snobby rich girl anymore. One of Cheryl's greatest insecurities (at least where Toni is concerned) was definitely her wealth.

 

She was a little speechless, Toni had known Cheryl was rich but this was, wow.

“It's amazing Cher.” She watched as the redhead seemed to relax her shoulders and a calm smile took residence on her face.

 

“I'm so glad you like it T.T.” She reached out and gently placed her hand on the brunette's arm.

 

“Toni Cherry come play with me!” Mari yelled from the other side of the room. She was clearly done with not being the center of the teen's attention and both girls laughed before easily slipping their hands together and walking over to her.

 

“Alright then mon lapinou what are we playing?” Cheryl sat beside the little girl her childhood toys surrounding them as she listened intently to the rules Mari had made for her game.

 

“Mon lapno?” Mari tried to repeat back her face scrunched up in confusion.

 

Cheryl chuckled. “Mon lapinou, it means 'my bunny' in french.”

 

“Ohh” The preschooler nodded in understanding looking down at her own bunny.

“I like that.” Mari beamed up at her and Cheryl smiled back just as widely.

 

Toni sat on the redhead's other side and watched for what felt like the millionth time that night as the two played and talked like they were lifelong friends.

Her reservations about Cheryl and Mari meeting had disappeared so quickly that evening it was a wonder they ever existed at all. Cheryl was amazing with the toddler and it only made Toni's attraction towards her skyrocket.

 

Cheryl turned to the brunette then and caught her stare, for a moment it was like time stopped. The way the light bounced off of her long lilac tresses combined with the carefree smile resting on her lips made Toni look more beautiful than she ever had to the vixen.

 

The happiness and comfort both girls felt was magnetic. Toni was safe and Cheryl wasn't alone anymore. Without even thinking about the child sitting beside them (who really couldn't care less about what they were doing anyway) they started to lean towards each other.

 

 

Unfortunately, a vibration from Toni's phone pulled them apart, both girls smiling sheepishly for a second before Mari demanded Cheryl's attention and the serpent looked down at the texts she'd been sent.

 

 **Fangs** : hey tiny just wanted to let you know we kicked ass tonight

 **Fangs** : ghoulies got what was coming to them and we even got a couple to apologize for what they did to you

 

Toni groaned and stood up quickly.

“I've gotta make a call. Will you two be okay for a minute.”

 

Cheryl looked up at the brunette confused and a little worried. “Of course Toni we're fine. Is something wrong?”

 

Toni closed her eyes taking a breath before offering the vixen a small smile.

“Nothing I can't handle.”

 

Walking out of the room quickly she only looked back once to see Cheryl's attention returning to her sister and Mari seemingly unfazed by her abrupt exit.

She made her way down the hall trying to put some distance between the two girls and herself as she stepped into the kitchen. Not bothering to turn on the lights she found herself pacing around the center island while quickly dialing Fangs' number.

It only rang once before he picked up.

 

“T is that you?”

Toni rolled her eyes.

“You have caller id you knew it was me before you answered.” Her voice coming through sharp and agitated.

 

The last thing Toni had wanted was for her friends to go hunting for ghoulies because of her but she hadn't been able to stop Sweet Pea from leaving earlier and that was on her for not telling the truth to begin with. If any of the boys had gotten hurt because of this she would never be able to forgive herself.

 

She sighed before speaking again more calmly, “What happened? Are you guys okay?”

 

“Yea Toni we're all fine. Sweets got me and Jones to go out with him looking for the dickheads that hurt you. We don't know if these were the same guys or not but all ghoulies are scum so they probably deserved it anyway.”

 

Toni felt her chest loosen hearing that her serpents were okay, they hadn't been hurt.

 

“And Sweet Pea? How is he?” Just because he wasn't physically injured didn't mean he wasn't a little messed up. The state that Toni had last seen him in had terrified her, hopefully a little bloodshed had been enough to calm him down.

 

“He's still pissed if that's what you mean.” Dammit.

 

“More hurt than anything I guess. Why'd you lie to him tiny? You know we'd have your back no matter what. You should've told us.”

 

She could hear from his voice that Fangs was hurt too that she hadn't come to them about her “attack” and it made her feel even worse. Fangs was always so lively and silly. He was a sweetheart and could always put a smile on her face even when all she wanted to do was scream. Hearing him sound so upset about her “betrayal” broke her heart. _Just one more person you're letting down Topaz_

 

“I'm sorry Fangs. I know I should've told you.” She didn't know what else to say to make the situation any better.

 

“I fucked up but thank you for sticking up for me.”

She held her breath waiting for his response. A sigh came over the other end of the line.

“Always T. I'll always be here for you. We all will.”

 

They hung up shortly after that. Toni told him to ice any bruises and disinfect the cuts, mothering him and the others even when she wasn't there in person. He promised to call her if anything else happened that night (ie. Sweet Pea looking for more blood) and she thanked him again.

 

Standing in the silence of Cheryl's darkened kitchen she could feel her eyes beginning to water knowing that everything that had happened and that could happen that night was her own fault. She felt like absolute shit. Who the hell was she to allow her friends to put themselves in danger to defend her honor when all she had done lately was lie to them. She didn't deserve them, she didn't deserve anyone.

Her knuckles turned white with the force she was using to grip a marble countertop. She was so angry at herself, she just wanted to hit something or someone.

 

“T.T?”

 

And just like that Toni felt some of the darkness shed, her grip loosened and a lot of the anger melted away replaced with what she was really feeling, emptiness. Just hearing Cheryl's voice calmed her infinitely more than any punching bag ever could.

“Where's Mari?” Her voice sounded wobbly, weak just like she felt.

 

“She fell asleep actually not that long after you left the room. I guess she was more exhausted than she let on.”

Cheryl let out a little chuckle but the brunette didn't join in.

 

“Are you okay?”

Cool soft hands found their way onto the brunette's shoulders and Cheryl gently turned Toni to face her.

 

She wanted to say that she was fine, that everything was fine. But it wasn't and she wasn't and she was so sick of lying.

Looking into deep brown eyes filled with nothing but love and concern Toni felt her legs start to give out but Cheryl caught her and gently guided them both to the ground.

_I don't deserve her._

 

Cheryl was panicking a little, Toni looked so far away in that moment, tears falling freely and she quickly wiped them away with her own fingers. She knew not to force Toni to talk so she would wait for the serpent to speak and just sit with her until then.

It didn't take long.

 

“I messed up Cher.” Toni looked everywhere but at her face and Cheryl noticed that but didn't say anything.

 

“I messed up really bad.” She ran her hand through her curls before leaning back against the cabinet she was sitting in front of.

 

Cheryl wet her lips, taking one of the brunette's hands in her own and gently squeezing it.

“What did you do?” She spoke softly so as not to cause Toni any more distress and waited in the silence that followed for a response.

 

Finally Toni looked at her, eyes filled with more pain than Cheryl had seen in someone in a long time. She felt a wave of nausea pass over her at the sight.

 

“I lied Cher. I lied to all of them.” She took a breath clearing her waterlogged throat before continuing,

“Sweet Pea was asking questions this morning, questions about the bruises, questions I knew I couldn't answer. So I panicked.”

 

Toni closed her eyes again letting her head fall back as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I told him that ghoulies jumped me outside of Sunnyside and he believed me. He trusts me so much Cheryl and I lied right to his fa-ce.”

 

She choked on the last few words trying to bite back a sob and it took everything in Cheryl not to scoop the smaller girl up into her arms right then and never let her go. She settled for squeezing Toni's hand again. Letting her know that she wasn't alone and she was right beside her listening.

 

Toni sighed before opening her eyes a wry smile appearing on her face,

“You know what the worst part is?”

Cheryl didn't respond knowing the question was rhetorical and the smile fell,

“This wasn't the first time I've lied to them and it won't be the last.”

 

Suddenly it was like a dam breaking and Cheryl found herself for the second time that day with her arms full of a sobbing Toni Topaz but this time she couldn't help it when a few of her own tears escaped as well.

 

~~~~~~

 

Cheryl soothingly ran her fingers through Toni's hair as they continued to sit on the cool tile floor of her kitchen. Neither girl was crying anymore and their breathing had evened out long ago but still they sat in the silence just holding each other. They probably would've stayed like that for the rest of the night too if Toni hadn't caught sight of the clock on the wall opposite of them.

 

Her head throbbed and her throat felt hoarse as she pulled away from the warm embrace she'd been so comfortable in.

 

“I've gotta go Cher, I have to get Mari home.” She said it quietly her voice not as strong as it had been before crying her eyes out.

 

Cheryl nodded and they both stood taking in each other's appearance. Wrinkled clothes, messed up hair, streaking makeup and red puffy eyes. They could be twins.

 

Toni offered her a small smile before turning to walk towards the playroom, hoping Mari was still asleep and that she hadn't made an unfortunate mess on whatever surface Cheryl had placed her on. The couch, probably the couch. Toni internally groaned and prayed that it would still be dry.

 

She hadn't even taken two steps towards the door when a pale hand wrapped around her wrist preventing her from going any further.

 

“Toni wait.”

 

The brunette turned, brow furrowed. The look on Cheryl's face was hard to read, it almost seemed like she wanted to say something but was afraid.

 

“What is it bombshell?” Toni trying to ease whatever tension the redhead was feeling stepped closer to her and waited, just as Cheryl had waited, for her to speak.

 

Cheryl took a breath, hand dropping from Toni's wrist to clench into a tight fist before releasing. She knew what she was about to say could have some disastrous consequences, for her and Toni's relationship in particular, but she couldn't help it this needed to be said.

 

“What if you didn't lie.”

 

Toni froze staring at the girl in front of her, dreading the conversation Cheryl seemed to want to have.

“What do you mean Cher, you know why I can't do that.”

 

The vixen sighed folding her arms across her chest not breaking eye contact.

“Because it would send your uncle to prison and then Mari would be placed in care. I know Toni I know, but would that really be the worst thing?”

 

This was awful. Maybe she was being a bitch but she needed to do this. Cheryl was falling for the brunette hard, she liked her so much it hurt. And to her it felt like Toni wasn't realizing that she had a way out of all of this, she doesn't have to suffer. Yes it would cost her greatly, but wouldn't the outcome be worth it?

 

“Hear me out please. I know you don't want to let your sister go, I know that even thinking about that terrifies you but Toni you are not okay and the way that the both of you are living is not okay. The thought of having to watch you struggle like this for the next two years...”

Feeling her heart clench Cheryl shuddered,

“I thought I could but now, Toni I don't know. It kills me seeing how much pain you're in when you don't have to be. You need to get out of there and if that means giving Mari up for a little while then maybe it's for the best.”

 

Toni was shocked to say the least but she probably shouldn't be. She could feel anger bubbling in her chest but she tried to breathe through it.

S _he just doesn't understand Topaz, she's only saying this because she cares._

She tried to remind herself of how kind and patient Cheryl had been lately, this conversation shouldn't define how Toni thinks of her going forward. But being criticized for how she cares for Mari is something Toni just doesn't handle well.

 

She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, the scent of maple filling her lungs and maybe earlier in the night she would have found it comforting but now everything about the house, Cheryl's house, was making her skin crawl.

“I'm gonna leave Cheryl before we both say something that we regret. Goodnight.”

 

Spinning on her heal, nothing surprised the pink haired girl more than when she felt Cheryl reach out and grip her wrist again.

Uh Oh

 

“Toni just listen to me!” She hadn't meant to raise her voice but Toni was being so difficult and all Cheryl wanted to do was help. She knew how strongly the smaller girl loved her sister but allowing herself to be tortured just didn't make any sense to the redhead. She needed to try and break through to her, try and force her to look at the situation from Cheryl's point of view. She probably should've chosen her next words more carefully.

 

“You are not her mother. Raising a child when you yourself are still a kid all while being abused on a regular bases should not be your burden to bear. Leo is disgusting and deserves to rot in hell, look at what he's doing to you. And I don't just mean the physical injuries, Toni the emotional scars are so much worse. You can't keep living like this. So maybe stop lying and just tell the truth. Consequences or not however you end up can't be worse than how you are now.”

 

Toni ripped her hand out of Cheryl's grip. Her voice ringing in her ears like a demonic song.

“I have to go.”

 

She was on autopilot as she turned again and this time reached the hallway before Cheryl made another attempt to get her attention.

“Wait T-”

 

She grasped for the serpent a third time but Toni practically flew away from her.

“Don't touch me!”

Like Cheryl's hands were made of fire and she was done getting burned.

“You have no fucking clue what you're talking about! You think just because your parents pushed you around a little you understand what's going on with me but you don't, so stop trying to!”

 

Toni didn't care if what she said hurt the redhead, she hoped it did. How dare she judge something she had no way of understanding.

 

“I know Mari isn't my biological daughter but for all intents and purposes I AM her mother. I've raised her, clothed her, fed her, bathed her. Everything I do is for that little girl, I breathe for her. So yea maybe I didn't give birth to her but she is mine and screw you for saying otherwise or thinking that I could just give her away.”

 

The brunette's voice continued to rise and hiss with every word and Cheryl began to understand why her gang was called the serpents. She could feel herself shrink back as Toni stalked closer to her fearing that she might lash out physically. Cheryl started to doubt her decision to have this talk. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut.

 

Toni took a breath trying to calm herself down a little. Yea she was pissed but she wasn't trying to threaten the other girl and she could tell that Cheryl was starting to get scared.

 

“Do you know how many times I've thought about just ending it all, how easy it would be? But I don't because I have her and if I lost her then I would be losing my reason to live. And yea I realize that that's fucked up and it's not healthy but it's how I cope so I don't really give a shit what you think.”

 

She rubbed a clammy hand over her already sweaty face looking away to collect her thoughts before turning back to the only person who had made her feel safe in years. She could feel tears building behind her eyes again but she pushed them down. Cheryl apparently hadn't been able to do the same and her cheeks dripped with salty water.

 

“Don't ever tell me how to take care of my sister. I would rather let Leo use me however the fuck he wants than let her get sent away. I won't ever abandon her so don't ask me too.”

 

And with that Toni walked down the hall into the playroom and scooped Mari up from the couch where Cheryl had placed her. The rabbit she'd been gifted earlier in the evening clutched in her little fist, a reminder of how good things had been before they'd went horribly wrong. Just like everything else in Toni's life.

 

Cheryl, who had stayed only a few feet behind Toni the whole time, followed her to the door. She could feel her anxiety rising, could probably throw up from how sick she felt.

“Toni please stop, I'm sorry.”

 

But Toni was done. She didn't want to be around the redhead anymore. She needed to leave now if they wanted to have any chance of salvaging their relationship.

 

“Stop Cheryl I need to go home.”

 

Mari stirred in her arms and Toni adjusted to cradle her against her chest away from the noise. She took another step towards the door and away from the girl with a broken heart and tears streaming down her face.

“That place isn't safe, T.T please.”

 

Toni couldn't help rolling her eyes, blowing out a puff of air.

“Way to state the obvious. I realize that thanks. But I don't have any other options. In case you haven't noticed not all of us were born with silver spoons in our mouths. But please enlighten me your majesty where should we stay? With you?”

 

The serpent pulled the door open and was through it before Cheryl even had a chance to process what she'd said. All she could do was watch as Toni placed her sister in her car before jumping in and speeding away through the darkness and back towards the place that had been nothing short of hell for her.

 

Cheryl couldn't stop thinking that she'd just managed to ruin everything and quite possibly lost the only person who had made her feel wanted since Jason was alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay glad that's over. Is anyone else sad now? Let me know whose side you agree with more; Cheryl or Toni. Personally I think both girls are right in their own ways but still I want to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I don't know when I'll get chapter 9 updated I have exams and what not coming up soon so it might not be until after that but I will try my hardest to get it posted sooner rather than later :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment!
> 
> twitter: @emptyskys13


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> This chapter was actually supposed to be posted a few days ago but some things came up and well now it's being posted today. I'm back home now because school is over but I'm basically a fulltime nanny so updating this fic is not gonna be easy but I'm gonna keep trying.  
> Anyway, this chapter is a setup for the next one so if it seems a little boring I apologize the next one will be quite intense.  
> No violence but lots of Mari and Toni :)

2 days. That's how long it had been since Toni had stormed out of Thistlehouse in the middle of an argument with her... friend? That word didn't seem like enough of a description for the relationship blossoming between the two women but since they had yet to actually provide a label for themselves 'friend' would just have to do.

Despite the anger she'd felt that night, walking away from the crying girl had been one of the most difficult things the serpent had ever done. But she'd known that not leaving would've only made things worse. She'd needed time to process Cheryl's words and to let go of the dangerous emotion that had been stirring within her since the redhead had brought up the possibility of leaving Mari. The thing is Toni had understood exactly where Cheryl was coming from. She could see why Cheryl had suggested leaving Mari because in all fairness it was a logical and rational decision that might keep them both safe and away from Leo. The only problem is that Toni's love for Mari is very irrational, as is any parents love for their child. Which is why at that moment she'd wanted nothing more than to lash out and strike both physically and verbally. Thankfully she'd had enough restraint to mostly hold back her tongue and fists. Obviously she hadn't been perfect and damage control was still very much needed. She was incredibly embarrassed for what she'd said to Cheryl. Using her own story of abuse against her was disgusting and so unfair. She felt awful and she's willing to bet that Cheryl is feeling much of the same. Which is probably why there had been nothing but radio silence on both ends for the last 48 hours.

The brunette could only hope that the events at Thistlehouse hadn't permanently scarred the relationship she and the vixen had formed. Now if only she could find the courage to pick up her phone and send a simple first text.

 

~~~~~~

 

When Toni's phone vibrated that Sunday morning she'd held her breath while checking the notification. Her shoulders had only dropped slightly upon seeing that the text wasn't exactly from the person she'd hoped.

 

 **Sweet Pea:** Hey T, can we talk?

 

Just one other relationship she'd managed to screw up over the past few days. Maybe it was wrong but her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of a certain redhead that her problems with her best friend had kind of taken a backseat. After learning about the fight he'd gotten himself and some of their friends into because of her lies she'd wanted nothing more than to keep her distance. She was worried about what an interaction with him would be like following everything that had happened and after her unfortunate confrontation with Cheryl, she really didn't think she could handle another standoff with a person she loved.

But it would seem that fate has other ideas and her feelings weren't the current priority. Well, if she can't fix things with Cheryl right now then at least she could try to make amends with Sweet Pea.

It unsettled her only slightly that he had reached out first. For as long as he'd known Toni the serpent had never been big on showing serious emotions or talking about them. He's never handled the deep stuff well, preferring instead to bury it far within himself. Usually because he didn't want to be seen as weak but also because he didn't want to be a burden to someone else, they had that in common. So the fact that he'd messaged her meant one of two things, either he was still pissed and wanted to let her know that he needed space or (more likely) he felt guilty and somehow responsible for their fight. Again much like Toni, Sweet Pea tended to take on the guilt of situations he was not at fault for. Maybe it was a damaged kid thing. Growing up being told by the people around you that everything bad that happens is your fault can really screw with a person's mental development. She knew that better than most. Toni decided then that it would be better for him to still be mad, she didn't want him to feel any unnecessary guilt especially when she was already holding onto more than enough for both of them.

 

 **Toni:** Yea Sweets, I'll be over in 5

 

 

Her knuckles had barely brushed against the door to his trailer before it was swinging open and revealing the tall dark haired boy. Despite the large purple and grey bruise on his left cheek, he looked relatively unharmed and Toni felt a wave of relief wash over her for that.

 

“Hey Tiny.”

A small smile began to form as his lips curled at one corner and that's all it took for any remaining awkwardness or tension to float away as she immediately reached for him pulling him into a tight embrace, his arms instinctively wrapping around her shoulders although not as tightly as he normally did. It seemed like he was still a bit wary from their last interaction, maybe still concerned about hurting her. It's okay that would fade eventually, hopefully. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being close again before finally pulling apart with a few small chuckles.

 

“You wanna come in?”

The dopey look of calm and happiness resting in his features was a sight Toni didn't ever think she would get tired of. It made her normally anxious and alert mind relax a bit and allowed her to enjoy the moment as well.

 

“Yea Pea, I do.”

 

For hours they sat on Sweet Pea's lumpy brown sofa and talked about everything and nothing. An almost silent agreement had been made when she'd shown up at his trailer that they were going to ignore the events of the last few days. Neither was really in the mood to deal with that drama. They both needed time to let it all sink in before they could even attempt to unravel what had happened. Toni lied to his face about so much, way more than he was even aware of. And Sweet Pea's anger had gotten the better of him, rushing off and leading his friends into an all-out gang war because of it. It was a lot. They needed to heal and being together, just enjoying one and other's company was the easiest way to do that. So they sat and talked. Cheryl's name came up only once and Toni's reaction (quiet and a little sad) was enough to let him know that the vixen was another topic to steer clear of. It didn't take long before it almost seemed like the other day had never happened and they were back to being right inside each other's pockets.

 

Laughing at a joke she'd just made at the expense of Jughead about his inability to throw a proper punch, the room grew silent.

The smile faded from Sweet Pea's face, clearing his throat he turned to look at the small girl beside him. Toni straightened up a bit meeting his gaze feeling the change in the atmosphere.

“I love you Toni.”

A pressure built up in her chest as she stared at him, tears threatening to push past the barrier she'd created to hold them back.

“No matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing you tell me or don't tell me could ever change that.”

Unable to really form her own words she'd practically thrown herself into his arms, gripping onto the boy she thought of as a brother for the second time that day. He squeezed her back tightly this time and allowed his chin to rest on top of her soft hair. They laughed and sniffled as they sat back. This was a lot of emotion for the two of them but it was well needed.

After she'd left the weight in her chest lessened greatly knowing that they were okay. The knowledge that she still had so many secrets she was keeping from him stayed locked in the back of her mind, allowing her a chance to revel in the calm.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Why do I even have to go? It's the weekend.”

 

“I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on. You remember when I missed all those days of school, well now I have to make up for it. And besides, you love Sara.”

 

Mari sat at the kitchen table behind Toni scribbling away on a piece of paper as her sister washed the breakfast dishes. She'd been trying to get out of having to go to daycare all morning but Toni really did have a lot of work to do and as much as she enjoyed the toddler's company, having her close by really wasn't good for the serpent's productivity.

 

“But I'd rather be with you. I can be quiet I promise.”

 

Toni chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. Her's and Mari's definition of quiet were two very different things.

“I'm sure you would try to be quiet as a mouse baby but it's just easier and much faster for me to get things done when you're not here. I promise next weekend we can do something special.”

 

Bribery. Toni didn't love using this technique but sometimes it was the only solution she could come up with. Sue her, she's 16 and tired and fighting with a four-year-old is just such a waste of time. So if promising to do something fun later got the kid to do something not so fun now, well then Toni was going to bribe the crap out of her.

 

“Like bake cookies?”

 

“Sure Mari we can bake cookies.”

 

“And maybe Cheryl could come over and help?”

 

It was like a record scratching to a halt and the plate in Toni's hand almost slipped out and onto the floor.

She'd been hearing this question or some variation of it multiple times a day since they'd left Thistlehouse. Unsurprisingly Cheryl had left quite an impression on the little girl and it had become a battle of wills between the sisters. Toni hadn't actually explained to Mari what had happened that night so all she knew was that it had been days since she'd seen her new friend and she didn't understand why.

 

The pink haired girl finished rinsing off the plate placing it in the dish rack to dry before wiping her hands on her jean-clad thighs and sighing.

 

“I don't know, probably not Mari.” It sucked having to tell her sister they couldn't visit Cheryl or invite her to bake with them but seeing as how Toni still had yet to actually talk to the other girl it just wasn't an option.

 

“But why? Why can't she come over? Why can't we see her? Why can't we just drive over to her house Toni? I want to see her!”

The frustration in Mari's voice threatened to spill over into a full-blown tantrum if Toni didn't do something to control the situation. It was like Mari could sense the tension Toni had been feeling lately and was taking it on as her own.

She'd been trying to put off having this talk for as long as she could but evidently Mari had had enough of her avoidance. It hadn't been an easy weekend, the bond the two girls had already formed was quite apparent. Toni understood that though because she missed Cheryl too. So much so that the past few nights after tucking Mari into bed, she'd locked herself in the bathroom to let out a few tears in private. It felt like a piece of her was missing, the hold Cheryl had over her was strong and apparently Mari was now caught in that same hold. Cheryl provided them both with a sense of safety and security and that was such a rare feeling for the sisters, they never wanted to let it go.

  
She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to face the tiny brunette still sitting at the table, a crayon in one hand and the fluffy white ear of her new rabbit (Anna) gripped in the other. She hadn't let the toy go since Cheryl had gifted it to her and seeing it sent a sharp pang through Toni's chest.

 

“Mari I know you miss Cheryl, I do too.” She stared into the bright brown eyes across from her and could see the tears building behind them. She was not in the mood to handle the child throwing a fit but she knew as the 'adult' in the situation it was her responsibility to keep her sister happy and calm. Pacified, yea, that's a good word for it.

“And I'm sorry that I can't always give you what you want. We can't go and see Cheryl today. Now please be a big girl for me, clean up your toys and go brush your teeth, Sara's waiting for us.”

 

Toni expected a little defiance maybe a huff and some back talk but what took her by surprise was the absolute look of dread that took over her sister's face. Mari's lower lip began to tremble and a tear slipped down her cheek.

 

“Was it me? Does Cheryl not want to see me again because I did something wrong?”

Oh shit. She'd definitely waited too long to talk to her about the situation. She just hadn't wanted to put this on her sister, Mari already deals with way more than any child her age should have to so Toni had just wanted to keep her out of this. That was no longer an option. It doesn't help that Mari has some attachment issues and struggles with a deep-rooted fear of abandonment. It doesn't come out much seeing as how Toni basically never leaves her side but it would seem that Cheryl was now going to be another person the girl clung to and that was something they would just have to deal with.

“If I did something I'm sorry Toni, I didn't mean to, can you tell her I'm sorry...”

 

Quickly the serpent began moving across the room and scooped the girl into her arms. She held her close to her chest shushing her words and attempting to calm her down before she really began to cry.

Kids are perceptive and they will pick up on things. No matter how hard you try to hide a problem from them eventually they will sense it and if you don't talk to them about it then they will begin to assume that somehow it was their fault. Again Toni had to remind herself for as smart and mature as Mari seemed at times, she was still only a child and a very damaged one at that. So of course she would think that Toni's silence about Cheryl could only mean that she had done something wrong.

Ughg she could slap herself right now.

 

“No baby no, it's not you at all. Cheryl loved you honey I promise.”

She continued a gentle swaying motion rubbing Mari's back over her light blue t-shirt as the tiny girl sniffled into her neck. For a moment Toni was brought back to the night she'd spent in Cheryl's kitchen sitting in a very similar position except it had been her being comforted in the arms of a girl she was severely missing right now. How crazy was it that Cheryl had only been a part of her life for a few weeks and yet her absence was already so greatly felt.

 

Lifting her head to meet her sister's gaze Mari wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Then why can't we go see her?”

 

And there is the million dollar question. No avoiding it now Topaz.

“Because,” She shifted Mari onto her hip as she thought of how best to answer this. She couldn't exactly go into detail. In fact, she didn't want to tell the preschooler anything of what the argument had actually been about, afraid that it would only upset her further.

Keep it simple Toni, kids like simple.

 

“Because sometimes people don't agree on certain things and that can cause them to fight.”

She moved again this time to sit in the chair her sister had been in previously, placing Mari in her lap to face her. She caught a glimpse of the drawing she had been working on prior to this outburst and barely suppressed her smile seeing what she was able to identify as three stick figures standing in a row. Two of the figures were brunettes and one had pink streaks, the third had fire engine red hair and they were all holding hands. It didn't take a genius to deduce who the drawing was of.

 

“Like how when you tell me it's time for bed but I don't wanna go to sleep so I run away and you have to chase me. That's a fight right?”

Her attention was brought back to the person sitting in front of her and this time she didn't try to hold back the soft smile playing at her lips as she gently ran her fingers through her sister's curls.

“Yea something like that. Except when you get bigger fights will be about more serious things than bedtimes and they can make people need some time apart. Cheryl and I had a big fight so now we are taking some time apart.”

 

Mari seemed to contemplate this for a moment nodding at her sister's words before a small pout formed on her little pink lips and her brow furrowed.

“So when I get bigger and we have a fight, you'll leave me?”

 

Why is she failing so hard at this parenting thing right now? Toni's eyes widened and her brain began forming thoughts so quickly it was a struggle to string her next sentences together fast enough.

“No, Mari not at all.”

The toddler stared at her unsure, as if trying to detect whether she was lying or not.

“I don't care how angry we make each other, I will never leave you. Ever.” Her voice stern and unwavering.

 

This seemed to satisfy her and Mari smiled allowing the panic flowing through Toni's veins to dissipate.

“Because you love me?”

 

Right for the heart, very cute little one. The pink haired girl leaned forward peppering kisses all over her forehead and cheeks making Mari squeal and squirm under her touch. She tried to slip out of her sister's arms but Toni just tightened her hold and began to tickle her sides causing both of them to laugh loudly. When she finally relented Mari was breathless and resting her head against the vixen's chest.

 

“Yea baby because I love you more than anything. And because you are way too important to me to ever walk away from.”

 

She could feel Mari's heartbeat against her own, always a calming presence, it's normally the only thing that can lull her to sleep after a particularly hard day. All this to say that sitting there with her baby sister in her arms and a content smile on her face Toni was quite relaxed which is why Mari's next words would have probably knocked her on her ass if not for the fact that she was already seated.

“And Cheryl is important to you too?”

 

Toni inhaled sharply, she hadn't been expecting that. Why would she bring that up? Mari sat back watching her sister struggle to form a response. Did she have to answer this? The expectant look on the preschooler's face said she did.

 

“Um, yea I mean she's very important why-” Ohhhh. Suddenly everything she'd said earlier fell into place and she was smacked with realization. Well played kid. There is no way Mari could actually understand what she'd just done right? She's way too young to be able to trick her sister into admitting something like that.

The innocent and fairly blank expression on the child's face was enough to make Toni think that she did not understand that she'd just led her sister into an emotional trap from which the only escape was to admit that she cared for Cheryl too much to be apart from her. But Toni is the adult here so she will not let the unintentional word manipulation of a four-year-old tell her whether or not she should stop being so childish and reach out to the redhead.

 

Gently lifting her sister to the floor, Toni turned her so she was facing the direction of the bathroom and gave her a small nudge.

“Go brush your teeth.”

 

Mari didn't say anything in response just simply did as she was told and left the room with Anna tucked under her arm. But if the older brunette had looked a little deeper into the little girl's eyes she might have seen a small glimmer of something that could only be described as a 'knowing glint'.

 

Toni, still lost in thought decided to busy herself preparing her sister's lunch to take to daycare with her. She'd just finished slicing the ham sandwich into squares (just how Mari liked it) when a little voice called out from the bathroom, mouth still full of toothpaste, asking if she could play on Toni's phone before they left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sweet Pea and Toni are talking again, that's good obviously they still have a lot to work through but it's a start!  
> Mari is very smart isn't she? And Toni is such a great 'mom'. I wonder what's going to happen next :)  
> I should hopefully have chapter 10 up in the next few days
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment :)  
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go Chapter 10. Before we start I just want to say thank you to everyone's continued support I really appreciate it and for those of you who are new, hi and welcome.
> 
> This chapter is very loonnggg but you're gonna find out a lot more about Toni's past and a very special someone will be making an appearance.
> 
> TW: No abuse but there is mention of suicide. This chapter is very heavy and sad but it has a happy ending so I hope you enjoy it

Biting down on her tongue in concentration Toni quickly scribbled out the solution to the equation she'd been working on for the last eight minutes. A smile broke out on her face as she rechecked her answer and saw that it was correct. Finally, she was able to close the textbook resting on the table beside her and lean back in her chair with a sigh.

Math was definitely not her favorite subject, and not because she was bad at it, actually she was quite good, but she just found it so boring and tedious. Always having to write out the formulas and show all of your work, it annoyed her. She couldn't get lost in math, not like she did with photography or english, now those were her strong suits. But alas the Riverdale High curriculum mandates that all students must collect a math credit at each grade level to graduate so she was stuck. Whatever at least she'd finally caught up on the majority of the school work she'd fallen behind on after missing almost a week of classes. Screw Leo and his inability to keep his anger in check. Honestly, the physical pain was awful but she could handle it, the worst part was when she had to miss work or school because of her injuries. She needed the money to provide for her and Mari now and she needed the grades to provide for their future. It was hard enough to keep up when she was actually able to attend but having to play catch-up after the fact was absolutely exhausting. Not to mention financially straining seeing as how she had to pay for extra daycare for Mari just so she could get any work done.

She laced her fingers together raising her arms above her head in a stretch. Feeling her shoulders pop with a grunt she let them fall back down next to her sides. She was lucky she was so young, her body healed quickly. Her bruises and cuts from Leo's last attack were mostly gone leaving nothing but thin faint scars and infrequent uncomfortable twinges. Lucky, because it could have been so much worse.

Speaking of Leo, he'd come around the trailer a few times the last week but Toni had been correct when she'd guessed that he would keep his distance. It seemed he only stopped by to grab some food or a change of clothes but he never said a word. In fact most of the time the only reason she knew he'd been there was because of the dirty glass he left in the sink or his bedroom door being slightly ajar.

She wasn't complaining though any break she could get from having to deal with his BS was much appreciated.

 

Her stomach let out a loud grumble then and she looked over at the clock on the wall beside her.

**11:26am**

It had already been three hours since she'd dropped Mari off which meant she was more than due for a lunch break. Standing and walking towards the fridge her eyes caught the picture her sister had drawn earlier that morning. A magnet holding it in place, the three figures on the paper seemed to stare back at her but her eyes didn't stray from the one with the red hair.

Cheryl.

After her conversation with Mari had ended Toni had been so lost in thought about the realizations the toddler had helped her reach. Cheryl is important to her, so important in fact that this stupid separation she thought she'd needed was starting to make less and less sense. Her anger over their fight was completely gone now replaced with an emptiness in her chest that she knew only the vixen could fill.

She needed to fix this. If not just for her than for Mari as well. The poor kid was really struggling with not being able to see Cheryl and Toni didn't think it was fair that the little girl had to suffer because of a situation that was only supposed to involve the two teens.

Her stomach grumbled again.

_Okay food first, I'll figure out what to do about Cheryl after._

Unfortunately, it didn't take more than a few moments for the brunette to remember she'd forgotten to go grocery shopping that week and she'd used the last items of food in the trailer to make Mari's lunch that morning.

“Well shit.” She groaned to herself.

She actually had yet to pick up her check from the Wyrm from two weeks ago. That was a good thing because it meant that she had the cash she would need to restock the fridge. The problems arose when her next check didn't come in for a week and they had run out of food the day before. Then Toni would have to become a magician in order to feed her sister. She would borrow from friends and fellow serpents until payday came around and then just hoped that she had enough to repay everyone and still buy groceries for the following week. Whoever said money doesn't buy you happiness had obviously never tried living Toni's life. Sure money wasn't everything but if she had it then she knows she would be happier.

Resigning herself to an afternoon of errands, the pink haired girl grabbed her serpent jacket off of the hook where it hung on the wall beside her purse and car keys before pulling the tin door to her _home_ open.

 

Toni had never been more grateful for her quick reflexes then she was the moment she'd needed to use them to stop a pale, well-dressed redhead from tumbling through the door of her trailer.

 

“Cheryl!?” Her normally raspy voice came out quite high pitched but let's just say she was a bit more than surprised. The last thing she had expected when she woke up this morning was to end up with an arm full of Blossom before lunch.

 

Realizing just how close their current position made them Cheryl quickly pulled herself back and cleared her throat.

“Hi Toni, I'm sorry about that. I was trying to knock when the door opened and I guess I lost my balance.” A light blush spread across her cheeks and Toni had to do her best to stifle her laugh.

“It's not funny T.T I could've fallen.” Cheryl tries to glare at the brunette but Toni's laugh is infectious and soon they're both standing in the doorway giggling.

 

“You're right Cher I'm sorry.” But she doesn't look sorry and they continue laughing for a few moments until they regain their composure.

It becomes quiet relatively quickly and both girls begin looking everywhere but at each other.

 

Toni stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jacket while Cheryl fiddles with the bottom hem of her red cardigan. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe what they're both feeling.

 

Taking a small breath, Cheryl looks up to meet the serpent's eyes and her words get caught in her throat. Black jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and her leather jacket concluded her ensemble. Her brown and pink locks flowed down her back in gentle waves and it seemed like she had only a hint of foundation and chapstick on. So simple and yet Cheryl was left with a dry mouth. It always amazed her how Toni didn't even have to put in any effort to look stunning, she's certain she would be jealous if not for the fact that she was so ridiculously attracted to the petite beauty.

It had only been a few days since she'd seen Toni but it felt like months. Every hour that had ticked by after the brunette had left Thistle House felt like a stab to her heart. Not knowing where they stood with their relationship had just about killed her and she hadn't stopped crying until that morning. She regretted everything she had said that night and would've given anything to take it back if it meant that Toni would still allow her to be a part of her life. Even if only as a friend, Cheryl would accept that position without hesitation. Of course, she wanted more from the smaller girl but after seeing what it was like to not have Toni at all she'd decided that any relationship was better than nothing.

 

Realizing she was staring Cheryl blinked and let a small smile grace her lips.

“I-I got your text.” She managed to let out only stuttering slightly.

When she'd seen the notification on her phone this morning she couldn't believe Toni had reached out to her. It made her feel relieved to know that the brunette had been missing her as well and still wanted to work things out.

 

However Toni was genuinely confused.

“What text?” Her brow furrowed as she stared at the now very uncertain looking redhead.

 

“The one you sent this morning. Asking me to come over? Do you not remember?”

Cheryl could feel her heart beginning to race. The only reason she'd driven to Sunnyside was because she'd thought Toni had asked her too. She never would have otherwise because she wanted to respect the other girl's space.

 

“No Cheryl, I don't remember because I never sent you a text.” Taking her phone out of her pocket Toni scrolled through her messages and was quite surprised to see that Cheryl's name was at the top meaning she was the last recipient of a text from the brunette.

 

 **Toni:** I miss you please come over

 

“Huh.” She stared at the phone screen for a full minute before it hit her. Mari had asked to play on her phone this morning.

 

“Oh, Cher I'm sorry. I let Mari have my phone earlier and she must have sent it.”

Cheryl shifted obviously uncomfortable and Toni felt like crap. She hadn't sent the text but she was planning to at some point right? Maybe it was sooner than she had planned (thanks for that Mari) but did that really matter? No, not when the girl she had been crying for over the last few days was now standing in front of her. They needed to fix this and they needed to fix this today.

 

“Oh well um, this is embarrassing.” Cheryl gave an awkward chuckle her cherry red face betraying just how embarrassed she felt. Of course Toni wouldn't be ready to forgive her yet, she should've known better. Toni's good, amazing really and nothing that good ever happens to a Blossom. It's probably for the best that she just leave, she had her chance with the serpent and she blew it.

_Just accept it Bombshell and move on, even if it hurts like hell._

“Um, I'll just go.”

 

“No, wait Cheryl.”

Toni caught hold of the vixen's wrist before she could turn around and fortunately she didn't pull away.

Feeling the familiar cramps from hunger settle into her stomach the brunette was briefly reminded of her intentions before Cheryl had arrived. Groceries could wait until tomorrow, this was far more important.

“Do you wanna grab lunch?”

 

~~~~~~

 

They were sitting in Cheryl's car looking out at Sweet Water river. Sipping on milkshakes from Pop's (strawberry for Cheryl and chocolate for Toni) as they had already finished their meals. It was quiet, peaceful with neither girl talking and only the soft melody playing from the radio to fill the small space.

After grabbing lunch Toni had suggested they go for a drive and since they were in Cheryl's car it had only seemed fitting that she choose the destination. That had been a while ago and they hadn't spoken since.

Toni stared straight ahead towards the water. It was still winter but most of the snow and ice had melted away and the current was beginning to run freely again. She wondered briefly how long it would take before the sun warmed the river enough to where she would be able to dip her toes in without getting frostbite. Mari had never been swimming before, maybe this summer they could change that, maybe Cheryl would want to join.

 

“They found JJ further upstream.” Cheryl's voice was barely above a whisper but Toni heard it as if she'd just screamed.

She turned in her seat to face the redhead who somehow managed to look almost translucent against the white backdrop the clouded sky was providing them. She didn't look sad though, more thoughtful and if that seemed a bit odd then Toni didn't question it.

“ I don't know if you know how he died,”

She did.

“But my father shot him. In the head.”

 

Yes, the Blossom family murder. Everyone and their grandmother knew what had transpired between the mad king of Riverdale and his heir to the fortune. No one had really been surprised when Jason's body had been found in the river. He'd already been missing for weeks, it had just been a matter of time really. People were even less surprised to find out that Clifford Blossom had been the one to pull the trigger. There had always been rumors about the insanity and bloodshed that coursed through the walls of the town's most infamous mansion. Sat so far away from the rest of civilization Thornhill had become an entity all of its own and all those who resided within it had always been gazed upon with caution. But after it burned to the ground and Clifford's body was found swinging from the rafters, cracks in the veneer were created that could never be resealed. Much of the fear and awe that went with the Blossom name dissipated. Citizens of Riverdale were finally able to see them for what they really were; a broken family, lacking the ability to love. Well, all except for a certain special monarch, the princess of the Blossom bloodline and the only one who seemed to not be as heartless as her last name would have you believe.

 

“Cheryl I'm so sorry.”

Toni feeling the need to comfort the other girl in some way reached out to place her hand over top of Cheryl's resting on her thigh. Immediately the vixen laced their fingers together and gave Toni's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Toni, but that's really not necessary. I'm not telling you this because I'm looking for sympathy.”

A tight-lipped smile appeared on Cheryl's face and all Toni could do was sit and wait patiently for her to continue trying to convey whatever the point of this story was.

 

Cheryl blinked rapidly a few times trying to keep back the tears threatening to spill over. She will not cry, there is a purpose to why she is telling Toni about Jason and she needs to get it out without breaking down and turning into a sobbing mess. Today isn't about her, not really anyway. Today is about them, about what they could be if they can learn to understand each other.

 

“One night, when Jason and I were little, after our mother and father had been particularly ghoulish my dear brother made a promise that had two parts. The first was that he would never leave me,”

 

That one was obvious but heartbreaking nonetheless.

Toni's eyes didn't stray from the beautiful alabaster face in front of her as Cheryl paused briefly to turn and face her. She needed to ensure that the brunette understood that what she would say next was not an attack on her past words or an excuse for why she'd behaved the way she had at Thistle House. It was, however, an explanation.

 

She stared softly into brown eyes and Cheryl took a breath.

“And the second was that on our 18th birthday, after graduation, we would pack our bags and drive as fast and as far away as we could from Riverdale and our parents. He never got the chance to fulfill that promise.”

 

Realization hit Toni like a freight train and suddenly she was overwhelmed with the urge to be sick. How self-centered had she been thinking this entire time that their fight had been purely about the two of them when that hadn't at all been the case.

The promise that Toni had made to herself hinged on her reaching her 18th birthday, she'd never really thought about the fact that she might not, but Cheryl had. No wonder Cheryl had been so adamant about Toni leaving her uncle's home, she'd already lost one person to abuse and murder and in her eyes, the serpent was next.

 

Without even thinking Toni wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her as close as she could with a console between them. Cheryl responded quickly and soon they were both holding on to each other with absolutely no desire to ever let go.

Toni breathed in the scent of vanilla and something else that she couldn't quite place but that was so purely Cheryl and it only made her squeeze the other girl that much tighter.

 

“I get it Cher, I get it.” She mumbled into the vixen's neck.

 

Relief flooded Cheryl's veins knowing that Toni wasn't upset anymore. She'd been thinking about this conversation and how it would turn out for the past several days and in her mind, it always ended with the serpent walking away again and being pissed at her for insinuating that what happened to Jason could potentially be her fate as well. This was the best possible outcome.

 

Pulling apart they sat back in their respective seats but never let go of each others hands, both girls craving the comfort that touching and being close provided them.

 

“I'm sorry if I made it seem like your feelings don't matter to me,” Toni spoke softly looking back out at the water.

“It's just that when it comes to Mari my view can become so narrowed sometimes that allowing anyone else's opinions in can be almost impossible."

 

It's true and they both know it. Anytime the little girl is mentioned it's like Toni gets tunnel vision. It's hard to blame her though, considering everything they've been through, she can't help but be protective.

 

“I know Toni, I understand.”

A small yet sad smile crosses the brunette's face and she's grateful for the effort that the girl next to her is putting in to this but she knows that Cheryl doesn't get it, not really, and the only way to change that is for Toni to do something she's only ever done one other time.

 

“No Cher I don't think you do, not completely anyway. And how could you when I haven't even told you the whole story.”

 

Confusion settles over Cheryl's features but she doesn't speak, just allows Toni a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. The silence that settles over them is filled with anticipation on both ends along with a tension that isn't harsh but definitely isn't calm.

 

“You know what my life is like now living with Leo and taking care of my sister and I told you a little bit about what it was like when I was younger and my parents were still around. But you don't know how those two things became connected, how I ended up here in Riverdale even. No one does except for Sweet Pea, it's not something I share really, but I think you deserve the truth.”

 

And there it is. The story of what had happened to her parents. Cheryl wasn't sure if she would ever find out that information, wasn't sure if Toni would ever feel comfortable enough to share it with her. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Just from the state the Topaz girls were currently living in, Cheryl could assume that they were probably dead. The happy and loving couple Toni had told her about that one afternoon on her couch did not seem like the type to leave their daughters in the hands of an abusive lunatic if they were alive. But how they had died and how the sisters had ended up with Leo was a mystery to her, one that Toni was apparently ready to unravel.

 

 

_Flash back~_

Toni had just settled down in her bed, blankets tucked under her chin, teeth brushed, pajamas on and Mari sound asleep in the room across from her. She was very proud of herself. It was the first time her parents had allowed her to stay home alone with her sister without a babysitter. They trusted her and to Toni that was one of the best feelings in the world.

The baby monitor on her nightstand hummed softly letting her know that the infant was still out cold. She'd followed every rule her mother and father had laid out for her before they left for their anniversary dinner. Well, almost every rule. Toni's birthday had only just passed a few weeks earlier and even at the ripe old age of 13 she still had a bedtime and she knew it well.  9:30pm on the dot. Most nights she followed it because her parents were there to enforce it. And because the mornings after she stayed up late reading or doing homework her mother could always tell during breakfast as her daughter's eyelids drooped and her spoon barely lifted out of her cereal bowl that the girl had not gotten enough sleep. She always regretted it when she got to school and could barely keep her eyes open through first period.

But having the freedom of being in charge of herself for the night had led to a bit of a disregard for that particular rule and she'd stayed up for an extra hour to finish a movie. It was Friday night after all so whatever sleep she'd lost out on she'd be able to make up for over the weekend. At least that's how her 13-year-old mind rationalized it anyway.

If Toni had gone to sleep on time that night then she probably wouldn't have heard the knocking on the front door that followed soon after she'd closed her eyes. If she'd listened to all of her mother's rules then maybe she would've gotten one final night of peace before her entire life got flipped upside down.

 

~~~~~~

 

Being taken to the hospital in the back of a police cruiser in the middle of the night was not a situation Toni had ever imagined finding herself in. Still wearing her sky blue pj's covered with sleeping sheep, she'd barely had enough time to grab a pair of sneakers to put on her bare feet before they'd left her home, an officer staying behind to watch Mari. It was like something out of a movie as she'd been ushered out of the car and into the brightly lit building. Nurses and doctors moved quickly past her and Toni had always been small but in that moment she felt tiny.

Things became even more surreal when she was led to a hallway where her father stood at the end speaking to a man dressed in blue scrubs with a mask around his neck. Toni was pretty sure he was a surgeon, but who had needed surgery? She felt relief finally seeing one of her parents but the worry that plagued her small body from the moment she'd opened the front door and seen the cops standing on the other side was still there.

 

The little girl's thoughts began to race the closer she got to her father. Everything was so confusing. Why had the police come and taken her to the hospital? Why wasn't anyone explaining anything to her? And where is her mom?

 

Then almost like someone had held up a remote and pressed the slow-mo button on her life, Toni watched her father fall to the ground in front of her, tears streaming down his face and a howl ripped through his throat that could only be described as pure unadulterated agony. It was a sound that would haunt Toni's dreams for years to come. She had never seen her father cry before, had never seen anyone fall apart the way he just had and it terrified her in a way that nothing, not even the monsters living under her bed, ever could.

 

“Daddy!?” She broke into a sprint running as fast as she could to be at her father's side leaving the officers far behind her as she threw herself into his arms.

 

The surgeon's face held nothing but sympathy and sadness. He wished more than anything that there had been something more that he could've done as he took in the sight of the child being engulfed in her father's embrace as the man continued to sob into her hair muttering only the words “I'm so sorry” over and over again.

 

~~~~~~

 

Toni found out shortly after her father had been taken down to the precinct for questioning that her parents had been in an accident on their way home from the restaurant. Apparently, they had gotten into an argument (about something so irrelevant Toni quickly forgot) and her father's attention was divided. He ran a red light and a car coming through the intersection crashed into the passenger side of their minivan where her mother had been sitting. Neither her father or the other driver involved were seriously injured but Toni's mom died on impact.

 

The rest of that night and the days following were a blur. No one was charged with anything but her father's license was suspended. The funeral came and went and Toni stood by his side like the dutiful daughter she was quickly trying to fill her mother's place as best as she could.

Of course, she was still only a child so that kind of responsibility was far too much for anyone to ask but she took it upon herself anyway. Cooking, cleaning and caring for her little sister. Anything to keep herself busy and her mind from wandering to the fact that she had lost her mother. The woman who had meant absolutely everything to the young girl, who looked at Toni and Mari like they were the greatest and most precious gifts she'd ever had the pleasure of receiving. The woman who loved her more than life itself. She was gone and Toni never even had the chance to say goodbye.

 

At night she could hear her father crying in their room. It almost seemed like he was praying but for what Toni wasn't exactly sure. She didn't blame him for what had happened, couldn't even if she tried, but she knew he blamed himself.

 

David never seemed to recover. After losing his wife the guilt he felt overtook him and he became more of a statue than a man. His eyes became hollow and any joy he once felt disappeared. He allowed Toni to take over the caretaker role because he simply didn't have the energy to do it himself. But seeing his little girl have to step up and do the things he knew he should be doing only made the guilt worse and he quickly spiraled into a deep depression from which he would never be able to pull himself out of. Because Yvonne may have died that night but when she'd passed she'd taken her husband with her.

 

~~~~~~

 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, a little over six months since they had buried her mother and the remaining Topaz family members had settled into their new life. Toni and Mari had adjusted as well as could be expected and David, well they say children are a lot more resilient and adaptable than adults. He wasn't doing great but the 13-year-old held out hope that at some point he would start to move on and return to the father she loved and missed greatly.

 

Toni had just gotten home from school. Her backpack still slung over her shoulder as she kicked off her shoes and made her way through the house.

Immediately she knew something was wrong. It was too quiet, the air too still. She wasn't sure what it was that made her heart begin to race and her palms sweat as she dropped her bag to the floor and ran up the stairs to her sister's nursery.

 

Seeing the baby asleep in her crib filled the young girl with an indescribable amount of relief and she quietly made her way over to her sister to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind her Toni knew that something was still off. And so began her search of every room and closet in the two-story house. She didn't know what she was looking for but as time passed the dread settling in the bottom of her stomach worsened.

Her father should be home. He'd been off work since the accident and hadn't made any effort to go back or even really leave the house for anything since that night, so where was he.

 

Toni stayed silent as she walked through her home, afraid to call out for the man she just somehow knew wouldn't respond.

 

Finally, she was back downstairs with only one room left to check, the basement. The door was slightly ajar and she wondered how she'd missed that on her haste to go upstairs earlier.

Placing her hand on the handle she felt a chill run up her spine and for some unexplainable reason, tears began pouring down her cheeks. Whatever was down there wasn't good, she knew that and it took every ounce of willpower she could muster up to finally pull the door open the rest of the way and begin her slow descent down the creaky wooden steps.

 

Toni had always hated that basement. Ever since she was little she was certain that there were monsters living down there and if anything the sight waiting for her down at the bottom of the stairs only confirmed that fear. She only looked for a fraction of a second before turning around and hurtling herself back up through the door and into the light of her kitchen, she didn't even stop to process what she'd seen not wanting to think about it. She felt cold, numb as she reached for the phone on the counter of the breakfast nook where her family had always sat together laughing and eating, just enjoying each other's company.

 

Tears continued to stream down her face but she didn't feel them as she dialed 911 and the operator picked up the other line.

 

“My father shot himself in the head.”

_~End of flashback_

 

“I know that if we're being literal then it was a bullet that took his life but honestly he was gone way before that. The car accident on their anniversary killed them both.”

 

Cheryl was speechless. Here was this girl who she was fairly certain she was falling in love with but who had been through so much. How does someone suffer the way Toni has and still manage to be as kind, loyal and loving as she is.

Though I suppose Toni could ask much of the same of the redhead.

Their stories were fairly similar after all. They both lost one of the most important people in their lives at the hands of their father's (albeit very accidental in Toni's case) and both of their father's had killed themselves. The biggest difference was where Cheryl's story was horrific, Toni's was just extremely tragic.

 

“After the cops showed up Mari and I were piled into the backseat of yet another police car before being taken down to the station where a social worker was waiting. It didn't take them long to figure out that Leo was our only living relative and soon we were being driven to his house in a town we didn't know, to live with a man I had only met a handful of times with nothing in the world but each other.”

 

A few tears slipped down Toni's cheeks and Cheryl was quick to catch them with the hand that wasn't still entwined with the brunette's.

She offered Cheryl a small watery smile and wasn't surprised when she looked into her eyes and saw a hint of pity. However what made her heart beat just a little faster and her sadness lift was the complete and total understanding that overshadowed any other emotion on the vixen's face.

 

She understood.

 

It only took a moment for Cheryl to reciprocate when she felt soft lips press gently against her own. The surprise of the kiss wearing off quickly as both girls gave in to the desire they had been feeling for weeks. The need for comfort after Toni had been so raw and the need to give that comfort after everything Cheryl had just heard overpowered any other thought on their minds.

Their mouths moved together in a soft and slow motion and Cheryl's hand stayed caressing Toni's cheek. There was no rush and they didn't have to worry about any interruptions, they could finally just be.

 

Unfortunately they were still human which meant they still needed oxygen so eventually they pulled apart breathing heavily.

This time they both smiled at each other, faces a light shade of pink. And neither thought they'd ever seen anything as beautiful as the girl sitting across from them.

 

“Thank you for sharing that with me T.T.” Cheryl reached out, still not ready to let the brunette go, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt truly honored that the smaller vixen had allowed her in on such a huge piece of her life. She was one of only two who knew this about Toni and the trust that the serpent must have in her to share this with her made Cheryl feel like one of the luckiest people in the world.

 

Leaning into the touch Toni was amazed at how much lighter she felt now. Everything was out in the open, Cheryl knew her entire life story and still was choosing to stay. Not only that but she actually could relate to it and finding someone with this much in common just didn't seem like something that would ever happen. Safe and heard, that's how Cheryl made her feel and Toni didn't think she could ever ask for anything better.

“Thanks for listening Cher.”

 

Both girls were damaged, severely and in some ways irreparably, but here in this moment they'd managed to find something. Something with each other that made them feel a little less broken and a little more whole. Now if only life would give them a reprieve to enjoy it before throwing another inevitable curve ball their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I cried writing this. I hope you liked getting to learn about what happened to Toni's parents I'm sorry it was so sad but what can I say I like the tragic stuff.
> 
> Anyway, I think this was my favorite chapter to write, I really love Toni/Cheryl dynamic but next chapter will be pure fluff now that choni is finally rising and Mari will be back!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment :)  
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to try and explain where I've been or why this has taken so long for me to update just know that no matter how long the breaks are between chapters I never forget about this story and I do plan to eventually finish it.
> 
> Chapter 11 is ridiculously long and I apologize if you find this one boring, honestly it's all just build-up for stuff that's coming so it's necessary but very anticlimactic. Still, you will get to see some character interactions that you haven't seen before so get ready for that.  
> Anyway like I said this one is long and very dialogue-heavy (literally 6500 words I'm shook) enjoy guys :)

Toni held the trailer door open trying not to lose her patience as she waited for her sister to find the toy she'd refused to leave home without since Cheryl gave it to her.

“Hurry Mari it's time to go!”

 

She watched as the child finally emerged from their room gripping the rabbit in one hand and her backpack in the other. Mari raced outside past the older girl and towards the car idling on the street where Toni had left it unlocked after she'd nearly thrown a fit upon realizing that 'Anna' was not in her bag like she'd thought.

“I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses.”

 

The serpent chuckled and stared at the four-year-old in wonder for a moment. Where she picked up some of her vocabulary Toni would never know but it was pretty cute and funny when she used words and phrases that were so unlike a toddler to use.

Shaking her head she locked the front door before helping the little girl into her car seat and quickly setting off to school.

 

“Are we going over to Cherry's tonight?”

They'd barely made it down the street but of course Mari would already be thinking about the red-haired teen before their day had even really begun. Toni cracked a small smile as she thought about the two most important girls in her life. Sometimes it almost seemed like Mari was replacing her with Cheryl for the highly coveted spot as her best friend. The preschooler always wanted to be around the vixen lately and maybe the brunette would be jealous about how well the two were getting along if not for the fact that every time she watched them interact her heart swelled three times its normal size.

 

“Yea baby were going to Cheryl's house tonight.”

In the rear-view mirror she could see the wide grin take over her sister's face as she sat back in her seat and playfully swung her legs back and forth, content now knowing that she would soon be seeing her friend.

 

Things had been going really well, no scratch that, things had been amazing since Toni and Cheryl had talked that afternoon at Sweet Water river. The girls had become more connected and understanding of each other which had only brought them closer together. Of course there was the matter of Toni's living situation which was still a difficult subject for them both but they'd talked about it and managed to come up with an idea of sorts that left both sides as at ease as they could be.

This new idea includes Mari and Toni going over to Cheryl's house regularly and staying for as long as they can while still spending enough time at the trailer so as not to raise any unwanted suspicions. When Cheryl had first suggested it Mari had almost burst with excitement and that had only reassured Toni that agreeing with this course of action was the right decision. So now almost every day after school/daycare and on the weekends when Toni doesn't work the sisters go to Thistlehouse and spend the evenings laughing and enjoying each other's company with Cheryl at their sides, never worrying about what lies beyond the gated borders of the Blossom home because for a few hours they're free.

 

It had been almost three weeks since this change, they'd managed to avoid Leo since his and Toni's last altercation and as previously stated things were amazing between the girlfr-.... friends? That's something both girls still weren't sure about. They'd been spending a lot of time together lately and they were so happy, always smiling, touching and sharing small kisses when they thought no one was looking. Mari had actually caught them once and the laugh the toddler had let out at the sight had been enough to turn both girl's faces a deep shade of red.

Mari.

She was one of the big reasons why Toni wanted to take things slow. She was nervous about how a relationship with Cheryl would affect the child. Obviously she knew the two girls loved each other and she was pretty sure that Mari would be fine with it so that wasn't the issue. The main thing holding Toni back was the thought of how heartbroken Mari would be if Cheryl were to, for some reason, decide that the Topaz sisters were more drama than she really wanted to take on. Obviously the brunette knows that Cheryl has more than proven herself as being someone who is completely worthy of protecting both of their hearts and yet she still can't help but remain cautious. So that has left the two teens in a strange kind of limbo where they aren't technically 'official' but they are 'exclusive'.

They'll figure it out eventually, all that really matters right now is that they're both happy and Mari is happy.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Tiny come on you can't be serious!?”

Toni closed her locker with a sigh, turning to face her tall friend who had been intentionally trying to drive her nuts all morning.

 

“Sweets leave it alone.”

The smirk playing on his lips let her know that his only purpose right now was to get a rise out of her, and it was working. She was extremely grateful that they had been able to get back to a point in their relationship where they were almost 100% comfortable around each other again. There had been a brief moment right before they'd made up when Toni had been certain she'd ruined them for good. She didn't know what she'd do without the other teen in her life and thankfully she wouldn't have to find out anytime soon. Now all of that aside, his incessant teasing needed to stop.

 

A third body emerged from the sea of students passing by them and Fangs now stood across from her offering Toni a wide smile and playfully shoving Sweet Pea.

“What's going on?”

 

“Nothing.”

Toni rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. All of this started during first period when Sweet Pea had basically interrogated her about her whereabouts over the weekend (she'd been at Cheryl's) before demanding to know who she was giving all of her time to. She hadn't been very forthcoming with answers but he'd managed to figure it out anyway, her circle of friends isn't very big.

 

“Nothing my ass. Instead of coming out to the Wyrm with us, our sweet Antoinette has decided that we aren't worth her attention anymore and she's going to spend the afternoon with her pretty rich _girlfriend_.”

 

A small look of surprise took over Fangs' features but was quickly replaced by one of understanding. He knew, as did most people at their school by now, how close the two girls had become lately. He'd figured it was only a matter of time before they took their relationship to the next level if they hadn't already.

 

Toni, who was not having fun being the target of this conversation, crossed her leather-clad arms over her chest and huffed.

“You know that's not what's happening. I have to work tonight so I'll see you guys later anyway and I'm only hanging out with Cheryl, who is not my girlfriend by the way, for a few hours before that .”

 

Sweet Pea's smile widened knowing he was getting to her. He's like her brother so it's basically his job to antagonize her every chance he gets, especially when it comes to her love life.

“Sorry, my mistake Toni is ditching us to spend time with Cheryl who is NOT her girlfriend. You know you don't even wait for me after class anymore, too busy running off to meet up with Red in between periods.”

Sweet Pea wipes away a fake tear and Fangs almost doubles over laughing.

 

If Toni was a cartoon character she's certain the artist drawing her in this scene would've painted her entire body with the color red because of how intensely she was blushing. Fortunately she isn't and her darker complexion manages to hide most of the pink in her cheeks.

 

“Aww Pea leave her alone, she's _in love_ ”

It was nice to see his two best friends together again. After Toni and Sweet Pea had fought Fangs hadn't thought they'd be able to forgive and move on as quickly as they had. He was relieved to say the least because if they really had ended their friendship he wasn't sure what kind of effect that would have on their group and gang as a whole, disastrous he's sure, and the thought of having to choose between the two of them was something he never wanted to have to do. Luckily it seemed like everything was going to be okay.

 

“What Toni is that true!? Well I am deeply offended that Fangs knew before me. I thought _I_ was your best friend.”

  
“I hate both of you.”

She turns on her heel listening to the boys' laughter and starts walking away, still blushing deeply. She isn't actually upset though, if anything the conversation just makes her think more about how her relationship with Cheryl has become almost an unspoken secret. It's not that she doesn't want to talk to her friends about the other girl, it's more like she just loves the fact that what they have is just theirs and she knows that won't last forever so she wants to hold onto their privacy for as long as she can. Toni's used to keeping secrets but this is different because instead of bruises it's happiness and having that just be hers is like a breath of fresh air after feeling like she's been slowly suffocating for months.

 

She can hear Sweet Pea running to catch up with her (really he's only walking because let's be honest one of his strides is the same as three of Toni's).

She stops when he places a gentle hand on her shoulder and looks up at his still smiling face.

 

“Hey don't be mad T we're just happy you're happy. It's good to see you smiling so much again even if it does mean that you ignore me now.”

 

She can't help but grin back, shaking her head at how overly dramatic he's being. Yea, she was lucky she hadn't lost him.

“Shut up idiot, I see you almost every day and you text me constantly.”

 

“And still somehow it's never enough. What can I say, I'm needy like that.”

They both laugh and she punches him in the arm. He grips it as if it actually hurts and Toni laughs harder because it probably does.

 

 

“Excuse me, Miss. Topaz?”

Both teen's heads swung in the direction of the voice that had just rung out and they were equally surprised to see the school's guidance counselor, Mrs. Shaffer, standing just in the doorway of her office in front of them.

“Could I speak with you for a moment.”

 

Her wavy ash blonde hair was cut and styled in a lob that framed her more angular face quite well and the soft blue blouse and skirt combo she wore gave off an air of higher intelligence. The way she carried herself and the confidence she exuded almost felt like she was unintentionally looking down on the students but then again Toni wouldn't really know because she's never met her until now.

The serpent had been at Riverdale High for almost a year now and in that time she hadn't once said hello to the older woman much less been called into her office. Her palms began to sweat a little and her mind started to race with what she could possibly want to talk about. She knew that it was rare for anyone to go in to see the counselor for anything good so she could only assume that getting called in had to be worse.

 

“Um yea I guess.”

She shrugged her shoulders and Mrs. Shaffer offered her and Sweet Pea a kind but sort of forced smile before going back into her office to wait for Toni.

 

“Hey,” Sweet Pea nudged her side gently getting her attention. He didn't have to say it, she could tell he was concerned and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't too.

His eyes spoke without words, questioning if she was going to be okay and she gave him a small nod, even though she didn't know what was about to happen. Just because she was slightly panicking doesn't mean he needed to as well.

 

The warning bell rang for the start of the next period but not wanting to end things on a down note, Sweet Pea threw her a goofy smile,

“I'll see you at lunch?”

 

Toni chuckled and felt a bit of tension leave her body as she watched him slowly start to walk backwards away from her.

“Maybe, if you stop picking on me.”

 

“Scouts honor T.”

 

She rolls her eyes but the smile doesn't leave her face.

“I don't believe you.”

 

“Your words wound me.”

He grabs his chest dramatically and because he's still walking backwards doesn't notice when he almost knocks over some other poor student with her head in a textbook.

Toni watches him apologize and laughs when he offers to carry the girl's books to class for her to which she happily agrees.

 _Always a charmer_ she thinks before breathing out deeply and turning to walk into the guidance counselor's office.

 

This isn't going to be good Toni knows this before the conversation even begins. At this point she's certain that whatever divine being is in charge of orchestrating life must absolutely hate her because anytime things seem to be going well something always happens. She's never allowed to just be happy and although it's extremely unfair she's grown used to it. That's why she keeps her expectations low, it's harder to get disappointed when your already anticipating disappointment. Some might call that pessimism, Toni calls it protecting herself in the only way she knows how.

 

The office itself isn't anything special. The light grey walls and large glass windows are fairly reminiscent of every other room in the school, clean, formal and a little cold. The posters tacked up around her give half-hearted inspirational quotes about 'always trying your best' and 'pushing forward even when stuff gets hard'. Just a basic office and still somehow it manages to make Toni feel on edge, but maybe that's more to do with the person who's name is on the door.

Mrs. Shaffer is already seated behind her desk and motions for Toni to take the seat across from her. If it weren't for the fact that it might seem suspicious Toni would've declined the seat and stood but not wanting to raise any red flags she quickly deposits her body in the plastic chair.

 

The counselor looks Toni up and down seemingly trying to get a read on the teen before settling her eyes on her face. She smiles warmly but it doesn't make Toni feel any calmer about the situation. Folding her hands together and resting them on top of the desk, she sits up a bit straighter and clears her throat.

 

“I know you're probably wondering why I called you in here,” She pauses for a minute and Toni gives her a 'duh' look before she continues,

“I just want to let you know that you're not in any trouble, yet. This meeting is about preventing you, Antoinette, from facing any repercussions following your less than satisfactory attendance as of late.”

 

Normally she would correct the use of her full name but right now Toni couldn't care less. She should've known that this would become a problem at some point, attendance actually matters at this school, regardless of how good her grades are. When she was at Southside High the teachers didn't give a second thought about student's missing their classes since half the school's population skipped on a daily basis. Toni still tried to make it in as often as she could because she actually cared about her education but if she was absent it wasn't a big deal and the only people who noticed or cared were her friends. Things are a little different at Riverdale High, here the adults actually watch the kids, whether for their benefit or not, and not only do they notice if a student skips a day but they also expect there to be a legitimate reason or else they face punishment.

 

Mrs. Shaffer watches as Toni processes her words for a moment but when the pink-haired girl doesn't offer an addition to the conversation she sighs looking down at the folder she has laying in front of her. Toni looks too and only then does she realize that it's actually her student file.

“You're almost a straight-A student Antoinette and I think that's the main reason why your attendance has been overlooked for so long. Did you know that every child here has a set limit of unexcused absences that they are allowed to have in a year before we have to report them? It's called truancy and it's actually illegal, we don't have much of a say in the matter. Our limit is 10, right now you have 9.”

 

Toni did know about the limit but she'd forgotten. Every time she'd missed school it was because she was too injured to get out of bed let alone care about calling in. She was lucky to have gotten away with it for as long as she had but the lack of intervention had only made her careless. Although in her opinion the number of days she missed was quite low. Only 9? Sure she's basically right at the edge but even still she was quite proud of herself for being able to attend as many classes as she had. Up until the last incident with Leo she'd only missed about 5 and considering how badly he'd hurt her the fact that she'd only taken a week off was horrifyingly impressive.

 

Again Toni didn't say anything, mostly because she didn't really know what to say and Mrs. Shaffer still hadn't asked her a question. Although the brunette did find it kind of ironic that she was currently missing a class while sitting in a meeting talking about her missing classes, if the situation wasn't so serious she would laugh.

 

“I read in your file that you live with your uncle and that you have a social worker. Normally in cases like this we would have to notify your guardian and if things continue then we would get in contact with her as well.”

 

Now that got Toni's attention. The last thing she wanted was for her caseworker or Leo to be dragged into this. A meeting like that would go one of two ways, either she would finally notice that something was seriously wrong with Toni's living situation and consider moving the girls to different placements or (more likely) she would have a talk with Leo which would only piss him off and leave Toni at his mercy.

 

“That really won't be necessary.” Toni finally speaks up and Mrs. Shaffer refolds her hands giving the student her full attention. The serpent stares back at the blonde silently begging life to grant her this one free pass right now.

“I promise to keep my attendance up just please don't call my uncle. It's more hassle than it's worth and I can manage things by myself.”

 

Mrs. Shaffer is not a cold-hearted bitch, in fact she cares quite greatly for all of the students that she comes in contact with and she unlike many of the other adults in her profession does not believe that crime should always equal punishment. It's abundantly clear to her just from this first meeting alone that the girl sitting across from her is not a rule-breaking delinquent who doesn't care about school. Her grades, file, and demeanor all tell the blonde that this is a child who has suffered greatly but is still managing to do quite well for herself minus a few hiccups in her attendance. So it's not the truancy that's actually concerning her at the moment, what's worrying the counselor is the mixture of panic and fear that flashed briefly through Toni's eyes when she mentioned contacting her guardian. All of her training about dealing with cases of suspected abuse comes flooding back to her but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions about things in case she's wrong.

“Fair enough, I won't contact anyone yet. And as long as you keep up your end of that promise I shouldn't ever have to.”

 

Toni visibly relaxes and lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. “Thank you.” She doesn't think she's ever meant those two words more than she did right then.

 

Mrs. Shaffer nods watching as Toni settles herself a bit and a look of calm takes over her features.

 

“How are things at home?”

She doesn't want to pry but as a guidance counselor she feels obligated to at least check-in. And if her assumption is correct she expects to see a change in how Toni responds to her question, maybe a defensive reaction but she's underestimating the level of acting skill that the brunette possesses. So when Toni hears that dreaded sentence that she's heard so many times before her response is rehearsed and ready.

 

“Fine.” She shrugs her shoulders casually and offers no further insight. Short sweet and to the point. Toni figured out a long time ago that when it comes to lying the simplest answer is always the best.

 

“Good, that's good, okay.” The older woman wasn't going to push. She could see how guarded the teen was and knew that getting any honest responses from her would be almost impossible unless Toni actually wanted to provide them.

At least she'd tried, that knowledge would help her sleep better tonight.

 

“Can I go now?” Toni wasn't trying to be rude but she was more than ready to leave and it seemed like the conversation had reached a dead-end anyway.

 

“Yes of course. You can go straight to your next period, the teacher was already notified that you would be late.”

 

“Awesome thanks.”

Toni stood from her chair barely hearing what she'd said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and quickly moved towards the door.

 

“And Antoinette,” The serpent had one foot in the hallway already but paused to turn back and look at the blonde,

“My door is always open if you ever need to talk.”

 

 _What a cliche thing to say. S_ he offered the counselor a tight-lipped smile that didn't at all reach her eyes but could probably pass for sincere before turning back around and stepping into the hall.

“It's actually just _Toni_.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Cheryl looked at her phone again for the third time in the last seven minutes waiting for the seconds to pass by faster or for a text from a certain pink-haired serpent to come through.

 

“You know it's really not fair how she gets a free pass. If any of the rest of us were late for practice you'd have us by our throats.”

Veronica smirks knowingly at the other girl and even though it's obvious to Cheryl that she's only teasing the head vixen can't help the glare she shoots the brunette's way.

 

“Honestly I'd be offended too but I know what it's like to have your heart stolen by a Southsider so I get it.”

Betty stands beside her wistfully looking off in the distance and Cheryl has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the fact that her cousin just compared Toni to Jughead.

Veronica giggles but has the decency to cover her mouth while doing it, however Cheryl is not in the mood. She's annoyed and worried and those two emotions do not mix well for anyone let alone the redhead.

 

“Would both of you please shut up. I'm not giving anyone a free pass. Toni let me know earlier today that she would be late and she wouldn't miss practise if it weren't important so kindly back off.” She snapped and she hadn't meant to.

The best friend duo shared a wide-eyed expression before slowly backing up and walking towards the other cheerleaders, Cheryl sighed. It wasn't her intention to come off so defensive it's just become her natural reaction as of late when people are talking about Toni. She's protective and honestly she's not sorry about it. If they knew even half of what the pink-haired girl had been through they would understand. Of course Cheryl wasn't going to share any of that with them though so they would just have to accept that when it comes to matters concerning Toni, you don't question the HBIC.

 

Cheryl looked back down at her phone again, not even a full minute had passed. She felt her grip on the small metal device tighten and if she were alone she probably would have chucked it at a nearby wall. She wasn't lying when she said that Toni had talked to her earlier about being late.

They'd met up at lunch and the serpent had been unusually quiet. She'd barely eaten anything and hadn't really paid any attention to the conversations being had at the table. She was a good enough liar though that she'd been able to pass it off as stress for an upcoming biology test and everyone had bought that except for Cheryl because she knew the brunette well enough by now to tell when something was wrong. So right after they'd all finished eating Cheryl had dragged Toni off to the side and softly questioned her attitude but she hadn't received a straight answer. Toni just danced around the subject, telling her that she was fine and that the vixen worried too much before reminding Cheryl that she would be late for practice tonight because she had to pick up Mari, something about the babysitter being sick. Honestly it didn't matter, Cheryl couldn't care less if Toni had to bring the preschooler to practice and she would love to see the child anyway. What she cared about was the serpents safety and happiness, she cared if Toni was being truthful or if she was hiding something. Cheryl is a firm believer that everyone is entitled to their own fair share of secrets, God knows she has plenty of her own, but Toni's secrets usually involve her getting hurt and now that Cheryl is a part of her life she wants to be able to prevent that as much as possible. But how can she if Toni still chooses to keep things from her?

 

Cheryl loosened her grip on her phone letting it fall gently into her bag before turning to watch her cheerleaders begin their warmups lead by Betty and Veronica. She was done watching the clock and when Toni did eventually show up she made a silent promise not to push the smaller girl into revealing what was wrong. Cheryl didn't want to be _that_ girl. The kind who forces her partner to tell them everything because they themselves are insecure. She would try and let Toni come to her when she was ready so long as the brunette didn't put off talking forever, Cheryl would try and be patient.

 

“Alright ladies I want to take the new routine from the top! I hope you've been practicing and don't try to lie, it's obvious if you haven't.”

The girls all stood from their positions on the gym floor getting into their spots. Betty jogged over to the speaker and pressed play before making her way to the front of the group while Cheryl and Veronica stood off to the side counting and watching for any mistakes, well Veronica did Cheryl's mind was still a little preoccupied.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you, I know you were only joking.”

 

Veronica was taken aback and lost count of the routine. Had Cheryl Blossom just apologized to her? And for something so insignificant as well.

“It's okay Cher, I shouldn't have said anything I just didn't realize you were so tense. Is everything okay?”

 

She looked at her friend, concern drawn on her face and it made Cheryl smile softly to know that she cared enough to be worried.

“Everything's fine Ronnie, I just can't help but be a little distracted when Toni's not within eyesight. If I had it my way she'd never leave my side.”

 

Concern morphed into confusion and Cheryl realized that the lack of information about Toni's and her situation was making her word choice seem extremely odd.

“I just mean because she's in a gang and you know how dangerous that can be.”

 

Cheryl quickly tried to save herself and it seemed to work because Veronica nodded before smiling sympathetically.

“I'm sure she's fine, try not to focus on it that will only make things worse.”

 

Sound advice, too bad it's easier said than done.

Fortunately Cheryl didn't have to worry about Toni's whereabouts for too much longer and relief flooded through her body when five minutes later the pink-haired girl was running through the gym doors already dressed in her practice clothes and carrying both her's and her sister's backpacks while gripping onto the toddler's hand.

 

“Sorry sorry, I know I said I would only be ten minutes but her teacher wanted to talk to me and I couldn't exactly say no so I had to wait and-”

 

Toni cut herself off when she noticed that everyone in the gym had stopped what they were doing to watch her entrance. She could feel the blush rising up in her cheeks and quickly made her way over to Cheryl and Veronica dropping her bags before looking over at them apologetically.

 

“I really didn't mean to interrupt.”

 

Before Cheryl could respond Veronica waved her hand dismissively at the other girl,

“Nonsense Toni it's fine really.”

 

Toni looked up at Cheryl and she nodded, smiling softly in agreement. The brunette smiled too before feeling her hand being tugged and her attention was drawn down. Mari didn't have to say anything Toni knew what she wanted so she loosened her tight grip on the child's hand and immediately the little girl threw herself around Cheryl's legs. Both teens started to laugh and Cheryl bent down to pull the preschooler up into her arms.

“Hi sweetie, I missed you too.”

Cheryl felt her heart swell as the four-year-old buried her face in the side of her neck and she couldn't help but squeeze her a little tighter, inhaling the scent of baby wash and cinnamon which she knew was because of Toni herself. Honestly if you've never held a small child close to you before it's something Cheryl would highly recommend. It's amazing how relaxed you'll feel, almost like coming home after a long day.

Toni just watches the sweet exchange feeling nothing but love for the two girls standing in front of her. It's almost concerning how sweet she finds the entire scene and after her appointment with the counselor earlier that afternoon this moment is exactly what she needed to reset her good mood.

 

“Toni I didn't know you had a sister. She's absolutely adorable!” Veronica practically gushed looking at Mari and Toni's attention was taken away from the vixen and child who were now having a very animated conversation about Mari's day at school.

 

“Thanks, yea I know, I don't talk about her much here.” There wasn't really a reason for that other than Toni considered her home life to be private and seeing as how Mari was a part of that naturally she chose to keep information regarding her sister quiet. It usually just leads to more questions anyway, questions like where were her parents and what was it like being in foster care and living with her uncle. Obviously all things that she really didn't feel like answering so it was easier to just not talk about her altogether.

 

Mari stopped talking when she realized that the conversation her sister was having with the pretty raven-haired girl was about her. She smiled sheepishly at Veronica before sticking her hand out in greeting.

“I'm Mari, who are you?”

 

The smile on Veronica's face widened even further as she shook the small hand being offered to her.

“So formal, I love it! My name is Veronica but all my friends call me Ronnie.”

 

Mari tries the name out in her head before saying it out loud.

“Ronnie, I like that. Are you Cherry's friend?”

 

Veronica looks at Cheryl with a smirk and Toni chuckles at the blush covering the redhead's face.

“Why yes, I am _Cherry's_  best friend.”

Cheryl tries to glare at the brunette but realizes quickly that standing there with a child in her arms and her cheeks a bright shade of red, she looks incredibly harmless. So she just accepts defeat knowing that Veronica will probably never let her live this down. It could be worse, at least it's only Veronica.

 

“So you're a cheerleader too because I love cheerleading.”

Mari got excited then and started talking rather quickly about her love for the sport and Veronica tried to keep up chiming in and answering any questions when possible. The nickname was soon forgotten and Toni had a feeling as she watched the two girls interact that they were going to become fast friends. Without looking up she could feel Cheryl staring at her and she knew the redhead had questions regarding her behavior at lunch. She'd been upset and she still was and even though she felt bad for basically brushing the other girl off she hadn't wanted to talk about it then. She still didn't want to but she had a feeling that Cheryl wasn't going to let it go and Toni couldn't blame her because she knew if the roles were reversed she would be just as concerned.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym, Betty had been kind enough to keep the practice going while the group of four stood talking. She gave the vixen's some simple exercises and moves to try before joining the small group. Betty actually had met Mari before at a Serpent's meeting when Toni hadn't been able to find a babysitter and had no choice but to bring her along. It had been a while but the child still seemed to remember her, even offering the blonde a smile and wave in greeting which the teen returned happily.

 

“Hey V are we going to run through the routine again or do you want me to start teaching something new?” She didn't want to interrupt but they were here to practice and she couldn't really do everything by herself so at least one of the two co-captains needed to join her.

Veronica looked away from the preschooler then as if only suddenly remembering where they were and quickly snapped back into head cheerleader mode.

“Yea lets do it again, I'll help you lead this time.”

 

Mari looked between the two girls understanding that they were going to practice now and became very excited at the prospect. She'd been wanting to try cheerleading ever since Toni came home with her vixen's uniform and now she might finally get the chance.

“Wait can I come please? I want to learn too.”

She stared up at Cheryl with big puppy dog eyes and if the teen wasn't already wrapped around her baby finger well she was now. How can anyone say no to that face? Cheryl looked over to Toni who shrugged and smiled before turning to Veronica who had been waiting for a decision and nodding.

 

“Yea of course cutie, do you want to help us lead?”

Mari's eyes widened before she began to nod quickly and all four teens laughed at her eagerness as she wriggled in Cheryl's arms indicating that she wanted to be let down and the vixen obliged. As soon as her feet touched the ground the toddler walked away from Cheryl and Toni without a second glance to join Betty and Veronica, immediately taking the raven-haired girls outstretched hand.

 

“You know you just made her whole week right?”

Toni shuffled closer to the other girl and they both watched as Betty and Veronica introduced Mari to everyone.

 

“Yea, well she deserves it.” Cheryl watches the group for a few more moments before turning to look at the brunette beside her. Even though she's smiling Cheryl can still see a hint of worry hiding behind Toni's brown eyes and it makes her want to wrap the smaller girl in her arms and protect her from whatever is plaguing her mind.

 

“Toni what-”

 

“I got dragged into Mrs. Shaffer's office today.”

It was like the serpent knew what she was going to ask before Cheryl had even formed the question. She stared at Toni in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that response. She knew the woman Toni was talking about because Cheryl had needed to see the guidance counselor after everything with her father and Jason, the school had basically forced her. But what had happened to her was public knowledge, what was going on with Toni was a secret, and a pretty well kept one at that so why would she have had to go in? What could they possibly know or have said to her to cause the pink-haired girl to become so tense?

 

“I know you're worried Cher, so am I. And I love that you care so much.”

Toni dragged her from her thoughts and Cheryl almost instinctively moved closer to her. Intertwining their fingers, the brunette squeezed the vixen's hand softly, looking into her eyes for a moment before turning back to her baby sister and their friends.

 

“I promise we'll talk about it later but can we please just enjoy this right now?”

Cheryl looked back at the sight in front of them and didn't try to contain the smile that spread across her face seeing the little girl laughing and dancing wildly with the other cheerleaders and her best friends. They all looked so carefree and were obviously having just as much fun as the child. It really was something to watch. She was able to tear her eyes from the smiling four-year-old just for a moment and turned to see an exact copy of that expression on the girl beside her.

 

She wouldn't press for more information because she trusted the brunette to keep her promise and tell her later. Things were far from perfect but as long as Toni was happy for now then the rest could wait. Cheryl would enjoy this, right now, with Toni because that's what she asked of her and nobody more than the serpent deserves to get what she wants sometimes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to be real with ya'll the next chapter is started and I want to update it soon but whether or not that will happen is yet to be seen. I don't want to promise a quick update if I can't follow through so just know that it will be posted eventually.  
> If you've stuck around since the beginning thanks I really appreciate that. I love everyone who shows this story support, it means a lot to me. I know I kind of suck as an author with updates and I do apologize for that but like I said before just know that I have not and will not forget this story, it's just going to take me a while to finish it :)
> 
> don't forget to comment/kudos <3  
> twitter: @emptyskys13


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back and it didn't take me 2 months this time. The last chapter was a whole lot of filler so this time I'm bringing you a whole lotta fluff.  
> I know some of you have been asking for a chapter from Cheryl's perspective as well as one with Cheryl and Mari by themselves and I'm happy to say that your wishes have been granted :)
> 
> This chapter is so sweet I think I got cavities writing it, no joke. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Are you sure you guys will be okay?”

Toni stood across from Cheryl in the redhead's bedroom as they spoke in quieted voices even though there wasn't anyone around to hear them.

When they had arrived at Thistlehouse after practice Toni had wanted to make good on her promise of telling the other girl what had upset her at school earlier that day. Luckily Nana Rose had been up and offered to watch Mari for a while so the teens could talk.

Once Toni and Mari had become recurring guests at the Blossom residence the old woman had made sure to introduce herself and, much like everyone who met her, she'd quickly fallen in love with the preschooler. The senior Blossom can't do much seeing as how she's bound to a wheelchair but with the help of her live-in nurse, she quite often takes Mari off of the other girls' hands. Mari seems to enjoy spending time with her too and it's nice because it allows Cheryl and Toni time to just be with each other for a bit while the vixen's grandmother babysits.

After a quick exchange of greetings and the promise of some milk and cookies for Mari if she behaved, the teens had found themselves sitting in Cheryl's bed as they talked. The guidance counselor and Toni's attendance had both been brought up in conversation and the brunette felt significantly less stressed afterwards. Cheryl had made sure to point out that they were partners now and Toni didn't have to go through anything alone anymore, so keeping things from her just wasn't necessary and it only hurt them. Toni had agreed and after an unwarranted apology, the two had spent a good amount of time making each other feel better by way of light giggles and soft kisses.

 

Now it was unfortunately time for Toni to go to work and even though it was only a short opening shift she still couldn't help the slight concern she felt every time she had to leave Mari alone. Obviously by this point Cheryl has watched the little girl by herself on more than one occasion so she wasn't worried and could only smile fondly as she watched Toni hesitate in the doorway.

“We'll be fine, just like we always are. And I promise if anything happens and I feel like I need your help, I'll call you.” Cheryl stood from her spot on her bed and walked over to the brunette placing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Toni felt herself relax as the redhead's lips pressed against her own and wanted nothing more than to stay in that room with her forever. Of course though reality was waiting for her and the sound of a notification arriving on her phone was enough to pull them apart.

“Okay, I'm just going to say goodbye to Mari and I'll see you tonight.”

Cheryl smiled again and nodded watching Toni turn and walk down the hall before disappearing downstairs to find her sister. She was extremely happy that Toni had felt comfortable enough to tell her what had happened that afternoon but even though she hadn't really said it, Cheryl was worried. Toni only had one strike left before the school would do whatever it is that they did to kids with bad attendance. Probably suspension, maybe something worse. It wasn't fair that someone like the brunette who was so kind, loving, smart and hardworking would have to be under the microscope now and possibly punished for something that was so far out of her control. It's not like Toni wanted to skip school and when she did it was only because she had no other choice. Cheryl wished that everyone could just back off and allow the girl some room to breathe, they just needed to make it till graduation.

 

She gently leaned her head against the door frame and sighed. Before the whole situation with the guidance counselor, she had actually been hoping that her and Toni would be able to have a much-needed conversation about their relationship today. Now the last thing the vixen wants to do is pressure Toni into something that she isn't ready for but at this point they were basically dating just without the label and Cheryl felt like that was something that needed clarification.

What they have is amazing, there's no doubt in her mind about that but as a teenage girl what she really wants more than anything at this point is to be able to call Toni hers and only hers. It might sound cheezy but the title of 'girlfriend' was something Cheryl had been craving for weeks now and she almost felt like there was something holding them back but she knew it wasn't on her end. Whatever was stopping Toni from wanting to take that next step with her had to be pretty important which is why Cheryl hadn't pushed but she was starting to get restless and she could only hope that Toni would reach the same place emotionally that she was already at sometime soon.

 

The engine of a car starting and fading in the distance let her know that Toni had left for work. Laughter floated up the stairs and into her room and Cheryl couldn't help but smile at the sound. It made her heart swell knowing that not only did her grandmother actually approve of both Toni and Mari but she also really enjoyed their company. Her own parents would've disowned her if they were alive and here to see her with a southside girl but that didn't matter, as long as the family she still had supported her choices then that was good enough for her.

 

She made her way through the house and found the old woman in her chair next to the fireplace in the living room with Mari in her lap. Nana Rose's nurse Lydia, sat in one of the armchairs across the room reading a book of her own but keeping a watchful eye over them. Open in front of Mari was a large photo album that Cheryl knew was full of pictures of her and Jason when they were little.

“Oh Cheryl dear why don't you come and join us. I was just telling Mari about the day you decided to let your brother cut your hair so the two of you would look like identical twins.” The woman laughed at the memory and Cheryl blushed before laughing as well. Her logic as a child was faulty at best but she remembered that day well and cherished the ridiculous memory even though it had lead to quite a bit of screaming on her mother's part when she had found the then six-year-old siblings in the bathroom with Jason holding a handful of Cheryl's long red hair.

“Yes, I remember having to style it in a bob for months afterwards and I absolutely hated it.” Subconsciously she ran her hand through her now grown out locks and smiles as she looks down at the pictures of her and her brother when they were children. She doesn't look at the albums often, usually because they make her more heartsick than anything but seeing how happy her and Jason had once been together she can't help but want to continue reminiscing.

 

The three of them sit together for a while, Cheryl and her grandmother taking turns telling Mari little stories as she points to different photos and giggles. It's not until they reach the end of the album that Cheryl feels her chest begin to ache as she realizes that the pictures they are now looking at are some of the last ones that were ever taken of her brother alive.

Nana Rose takes notice of her granddaughter's silence and places a gentle hand on her shoulder before squeezing lightly. She doesn't speak but Cheryl still finds some solace in that small act of comfort knowing that it's probably all she'll receive from the other woman anyway.

“Alright girls I think it's time for me to go up to bed, you two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Lydia took that as her cue and stood from her spot, walking over to the trio as Cheryl lifted Mari from her grandmother's lap and placed a soft kiss on her withered cheek.

After they had exchanged their 'goodnights' and the older Blossom had been wheeled out of the room Cheryl settled herself on the sofa, taking the album into her hands and letting her eyes trace over Jason's face. Mari climbed up beside her and stared down at the same photo silently for a moment.

 

“What happened to him?”

Cheryl turned to look at the little girl and took in the sort of quiet curiosity in her voice and features. She didn't want to lie but she wasn't sure exactly how much to tell the four-year-old either. The details, she decided weren't important anyway, it's what they resulted in that really matters.

“He died.”

She answers honestly and Mari looks back down at the picture.

“Oh.”

It's soft and sad and it's almost kind of amazing how much emotion can fit into just one syllable. The preschooler moves then and Cheryl realizes she's trying to get into her lap so she lifts the album and places it on the cushion beside her before helping the child into a comfortable position sitting on her thighs.

“My parents died too.”

It comes out of nowhere and Cheryl is a little surprised but she recognizes the tone of understanding in Mari's voice so she doesn't say anything. They sit like that for a few minutes just watching the fire dance in front of them before Mari speaks again,

“Do you miss him?”

And this time she doesn't even have to think about her answer. Because the pain of losing Jason had been almost enough to make Cheryl want to give up completely and after her twin had taken his final breath she'd felt like it was too much for her to be expected to continue breathing without him. It had been the hardest thing for her to have to endure and Cheryl wouldn't wish that kind of pain on her worst enemy.

“Everyday.”

Mari settles back against her chest and lets out a little huff of air before reaching for one of Cheryl's hands and beginning to play with her fingers.

“I don't think I miss my mom and dad. I don't even remember them. But I know Toni misses them lots. That's why she doesn't like to talk about them because it makes her sad. I think that's what makes me sad.”

It's really quite impressive how well-spoken the brunette is considering her age but Cheryl already knew she was smart. It's heartbreaking to think that this little girl has absolutely no memory of her own parents because she was so young when she lost them but for a moment Cheryl envies the fact that the child doesn't remember. She doesn't know what it's like to lose something you love and for that she's lucky but then again for all the pain she's gone through since Jason's death Cheryl doesn't think she would trade any of her memories of her brother for anything. Even though it means she has to struggle with his permanent absence she feels blessed to have even had the opportunity to know him and that's something Mari will never get with her mother and father.

Cheryl holds her a little tighter and kisses the top of her head.

“That's okay Mari, you're allowed to be upset even if you don't remember, they'll always be a part of you and Toni, just like JJ will always be a part of me.”

 

They grow quiet again, each lost in their own thoughts before Mari, in true childlike fashion, abruptly changes the topic and slides off of Cheryl's lap to stand in front of her.

“Can we have a tea party?”

The change is nice and Cheryl once again appreciates the resilience as well as the quick thought patterns of children and their abilities to move on from one idea to another faster than you can blink. A distraction is just what she needs to pull her out of her somber mood and Mari is more than willing to unknowingly provide one.

“Sure sweetheart.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Cheryl sat at her desk delicately tracing the outlines of her newest drawing, a moment between Mari and Toni that she had captured in her memory. The two of them smiling sweetly at each other amidst a soft conversation that she had only heard small snippets of. She was working on the shape of Toni's eyes, trying to get them to portray the same emotions she knew the other girl had been feeling in that moment, happy, safe, loved. Sighing, she erased another curved line that just wasn't exactly what she wanted before trying again.

A cry from across the hall nearly made the pencil in her hand go through the paper as she jumped at the loud noise.

“Mari.” She whispered to herself, standing from her chair and making her way out into the hall.

The door to the room the child was sleeping in was already ajar, Cheryl having left it that way so she could easily hear if the preschooler needed her after she'd put her down for bed only an hour earlier.

She had been trying to instill a little routine for the child for the evenings she spent at Thistlehouse. After dinner and playtime, it was bath and then bed by 8:30, that way when Toni did finally decide to go home the transition from Cheryl's house to the trailer would be significantly easier. So far her new system had been working well, Toni was no longer having to fight the toddler to go to bed and Mari was actually receiving an adequate amount of sleep for her age group. It also seemed like the youngest Topaz actually enjoyed being put to bed at Thistlehouse, she went down easier and slept through the night. Maybe it was because of how soft the mattress was or maybe it's because for once in her short life she felt completely safe when she closed her eyes.

Either way, this new arrangement had lead to a significant amount of splurging on Cheryl's end. After the first night of Mari sleeping in her guestroom the vixen had made quick work of changing and replacing basically everything inside of the space to match the little girl's desires. The blue/grey walls had stayed but gone were the animal hide rugs, thick blackout curtains, and nightmare-inducing paintings. Replaced instead with portraits of butterflies and roses, a soft fluffy grey carpet and a beautiful creme colored double bed complete with a white princess canopy. The room held many hints of lavenders and pastel colors throughout and it was obvious that Cheryl had put a lot of care into the space. A wooden toy chest rested at the foot of the bed and inside were some of Cheryl's old favorite children's books as well as a few dolls and toys that she'd bought for Mari over the past few weeks. The closet was also stocked full of the cutest little outfits that Cheryl had found both at the mall and online, brands that charged far too much for children's clothes, considering how fast they grow, but she hadn't cared about the prices, just adding things to her carts before purchasing it all. Her favorite part of the room though had to be the padded rocking chair sat just next to the bed. It had been in Cheryl and Jason's nursery when they were infants and their parents had never gotten rid of it, choosing instead to just let it sit in the attic collecting dust. Cheryl had pulled it out and after a quick cleaning, she'd decided that it would be the perfect finishing touch to her renovated room.

It had only taken her a few days to complete the alterations and when Toni had seen what she'd done she had been speechless. Of course she was grateful to Cheryl for caring for Mari as much as she does and for putting in the effort to make the child feel happy and comfortable but the amount she'd spent made Toni feel uneasy and she'd said as much. Cheryl's response had been a gently placed kiss on her lips followed by her stating that it was something she wanted to do and that the price of everything was well worth the huge smile and endless hugs that she'd received that night from Mari.

Still Toni wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of Cheryl throwing as much money away on her sister as she had, although seeing the brightly lit look of enchantment in the child's eyes as she'd practically floated around the room with glee had been almost magical. And as a little girl who still believed in fairy tales, Toni felt that Mari deserved a little magic, so she'd allowed her to accept all of Cheryl's gifts and smiled as she watched her baby sister actually enjoy a few moments of her childhood.

 

Now standing in the doorway she could see the small shivering body of a child sitting up in her bed. The room was dark except for the faint light of a fairy nightlight against one of the far walls. It was bright enough to cast a dim glow over Mari and Cheryl could just make out the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

“Mari, what's wrong sweetie?” She quickly made her way over to the little girl, sitting down on the bed beside her before scooping her into her arms.

“Bad dream.” The tiny brunette mumbled against Cheryl's chest through her tears and the sight broke the redhead's heart.

This obviously wasn't the first time Toni had left her alone with the preschooler but it was the first time she'd ever been in a position where she needed to provide her comfort. Mari was always so happy and very rarely ever threw tantrums, it was even more rare to see her cry, at least for Cheryl. She considered herself lucky that it had become commonplace for the toddler to be in a good mood when she was around because the vixen had never had to calm an upset child before and she wasn't sure if she would be able to. Everything that went with taking care of a kid seemed to come so naturally to Toni, granted she had been doing it for years, still it made Cheryl feel a little out of her element when caring for Mari involved more than just playing, feeding and dressing. She was still very new to all of this but the desire she felt to provide the little girl with the best of everything that she could offer overshadowed her nerves. So as she sat there holding the still whimpering child in her arms all Cheryl wanted to do more than anything was make her feel safe.

 

“I'm sorry honey, I know nightmares are scary but it's not real I promise.” Mari looked up at her, wide brown eyes full of fear and Cheryl almost felt like she'd just lied to her. Sure maybe the monsters in the child's dream didn't really exist but there are plenty of them in her everyday life that are very real.

Still Cheryl offered her a small loving smile, running her fingers through the toddler's curls before Mari reburied her face in her chest, but at least the tears had seemed to stop.

“I want Toni.”

The vixen had a feeling that she'd be hearing those words at some point and she wished more than anything that she could give Mari what she wanted, unfortunately that just wasn't realistic right now.

Cheryl looked over at the small digital clock on the nightstand, they still had a little over half an hour before the serpent would be finished her shift and as much as she wanted to, Cheryl wasn't going to text her about what was happening, she could handle this.

“I know mon lapinou, but Toni's at work right now. She'll be home soon, until then is there anything that I can do to help?”

 

Even though her cries had stopped Cheryl could still feel Mari's heart racing against her own. Whatever she'd been dreaming about must have really scared her and that thought just made Cheryl's hold on the brunette tighten a bit. She didn't know what exactly she could do to make her feel better but she was willing to try anything the child asked.

Mari looks up at her again understanding that she would have to let Cheryl take care of her because Toni wasn't there. She wasn't happy, she wanted her sister. But Cheryl is warm and kind and she wants to help her, and seeing as she has no other choice, Mari relents.

 

“Can you sing?”

 

A lullaby. Of course that's what she would want, it's what any little kid would want after a bad dream. Even Cheryl had once hoped someone would come and sing to her when she was little and scared, no one ever had, but that hadn't stopped her from wanting them to.

She offered Mari a small nod then stood, making sure to grab the stuffed rabbit the child had been sleeping with and handing it to her before walking them both the few steps over to the rocking chair sat beside the bed. She settled the toddler back into her lap and closed her eyes for a moment thinking of what song she could choose. She knew Toni probably had her own lullaby for the little girl but seeing as how she hadn't shared that with Cheryl yet, the redhead would have to pick something else and just hope that it would have the same soothing effect.

Mari waited patiently cuddled into her front staring up at her, the tear tracks now dried against her cheeks and suddenly Cheryl's head was filled with the words from a song she'd fallen in love with after hearing it on a randomized spotify playlist. It was perfect for the situation and she only hoped that Mari would find it as calming as she had the first time it had filtered through her speaker.

 

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

In the dark and warmth of the safe space that she had tried to create for them, Cheryl stroked Mari's back as the words floated out of her mouth. Gently she began to rock them back and forth and finally it seemed like the little body in her arms was starting to relax.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

This is what she'd wanted when she was young and things had gone bump in the night. She would've given anything for her mother to come and hold her the way she was holding Mari right now and whisper words of comfort into her ear. Of course her mother had been nothing short of the devil incarnate and so Cheryl had always been left to try and comfort herself. As shitty as her upbringing had been it made her happy to know that at least Mari would be receiving the love that baby Cheryl had always longed for.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone_

And maybe part of the reason why she wanted to do as much for Mari as she could while she was at Thistlehouse was because of how powerless she felt after the child left. There was nothing she could do to prevent any of the pain and suffering that both she and Toni would face when they went home to that trailer so Cheryl felt like it was her duty to make them feel as calm and happy as she could while they were still safe with her.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

She watched as Mari's tired eyes finally began to flutter closed and her body went limp in Cheryl's lap. Her face looked like the picture of peace and her breathing had completely evened out. Even though Cheryl knew the little girl was asleep she continued to hum the song softly and didn't stop her gentle rocking. Carefully she placed a soft kiss on the toddler's forehead, lightly stroking her baby-soft cheeks with her fingers in an attempt to wipe away the stains her tears had left behind.

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 

 

Toni had actually finished her shift early for once and after reentering the gothic mansion that is the Blossom residence she'd gone straight up the stairs knowing that's probably where the redhead was. She'd stopped in her tracks when she'd heard the soft melody coming from the room Cheryl had specifically designed for Mari and quietly crept up to the doorway to see what was happening.

She watched in silent awe as Cheryl held her baby sister and sang to her, her face holding nothing but adoration as she stared down at the child. Mari was asleep and looked completely relaxed in the vixen's arms. Toni could only assume that she'd awoken from a nightmare and seeing as how she hadn't been there to help, Cheryl had stepped up in her place. The teen was so lost in what she was doing that as she rocked gently in the chair beside Mari's bed she hadn't once looked up from the sleeping toddler to notice the pink-haired girl only a few feet away. The sheer amount of love and affection pouring out of the room was enough to make the brunette's eyes begin to water. No one had ever done as much for the Topaz girls as Cheryl had managed to do in the last few weeks, they'd never cared enough to even try. And in that moment as she watched the girl she liked hold the child she loved close to her chest and sing to her in a voice that could rival an angel's, something in Toni's brain, or rather her heart, just seemed to click into place.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Have you ever dreamt about running away to join the circus?”

The question was innocent enough and the two girls had been trading random thoughts back and forth for the last hour as they sat cuddled together on Cheryl's bed watching _The Greatest Showman_. Neither of them was really paying that much attention to what was happening in the storyline, more content to just enjoy each other. But even still between stolen glances and quick kisses, they managed to gather that the main theme had something to do with a circus.

 

Toni smiled at Cheryl's question before nodding, her eyes following the movements of the dancers on the screen.

“Yea, of course. Doesn't everyone?”

 

Cheryl thought about it for a moment before agreeing. At some point in their life she's pretty sure everyone has wished that they could run away from it all, she definitely has, more than once especially on some of her worst days.

When thoughts of leaving used to filter into her mind it was usually because she was scared and lonely. People who ran away did so because they were searching for something, love, acceptance, a home, whatever it was Cheryl had already been lucky enough to find it and she hadn't even needed to leave Riverdale. Because right now, cuddled into Toni's side under her sheets with Mari sleeping only across the hall, Cheryl can't help but feel like there is literally nowhere that she'd rather be.

 

Toni watched as Cheryl seemingly lost herself in whatever train of thought was passing through her mind. She remembered the scene she had walked in on earlier that night and felt an overwhelming urge to hold the vixen just a little closer. Seeing Cheryl with Mari was always something that really affected the serpent, it made her feel completely overjoyed every time they interacted with each other but what she had witnessed tonight had done something more. She was used to seeing the two of them laugh and play and of course nothing made Toni happier than when her girls smiled but it was the absolute rawness and vulnerability that Cheryl had displayed a few hours ago that truly touched Toni's heart. She'd seen a side of the redhead that had made her feel, with complete certainty, that she could trust Cheryl with anything. It had made Toni realize that the girl currently laying in her arms was the one she wanted to now, and for the foreseeable future, call her own.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Cheryl had caught Toni staring at her and the light blush that rose to her pale cheeks made the brunette's breath catch.

The quiet of their surroundings (save for the low volume of the television) combined with the dim lighting and the overall peace that being together provided them with, created an environment that made them both feel completely safe and loved.

And as Toni looked into Cheryl's eyes, searching for something she wasn't completely sure of, she felt like she could see the answer to every question that she might ever ask.

 

“I was thinking about you.”

Cheryl's blush deepened and she smiled. Toni reached for her hand and instinctively their fingers intertwined.

“And me, us I guess.”

Toni paused and Cheryl gave her a questioning look, waiting patiently for her to finish whatever it was that she was trying to say. The pink-haired girl squeezed her hand softly for support and took a deep breath.

“Cher, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

It seemed like for a moment time stopped and everything even the characters on the screen in front of them grew quiet. As the silence settled around them and the words Toni had just spoken processed through both of their brains it felt like an agonizing couple hundred years before Cheryl could form a coherent response but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

 

The widest and most blinding grin Toni had ever seen broke out across the vixen's face and if it weren't for the time of night she's sure Cheryl would've squealed in excitement.

“Yes! Toni oh my god yes! I thought you would never ask!” She practically smothered the smaller girl then in hugs and soft kisses and both of them started giggling soon after.

 

This had been a long time coming. They'd waited weeks to officially solidify something that had formed the day they met. The fact that it took as long as it had only made the end result all the sweeter and the happiness both girls felt that night was completely immeasurable. They were made for each other and after everything they had been through both separately and together, this is what they deserved. Toni didn't bother to leave Thistlehouse and return to Sunnyside that night. She didn't want to risk the chance of anything ruining what she and Cheryl had just created. She wanted one night to just truly enjoy being with the other girl while knowing that everyone she loved was under one roof and safe.

Life would be kind enough to grant her this one moment of peace, after all she had earned it and as Toni laid in Cheryl's bed that night she couldn't help but be grateful for that. Of course good things aren't meant to last especially when it comes to the serpent and she should've been a little more cognizant of that fact because what was going to happen next would challenge not only her newfound happiness but also every ounce of strength she has left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what did you think? I really loved writing Cheryl and Mari together they are so freaking cute and Cheryl is really starting to get the hang of caring for a little kid, I'm so proud of her!  
> Also CHONI ARE GIRLFRIENDS!!! Finally! It only took 12 chapters and 50000 words ;)  
> But all good things must come to an end eventually, I wonder what's going to happen to our girls next. 
> 
> The song, if you didn't already know, is Safe&Sound by Taylor Swift and it's one of my all-time favourite songs. I just love how beautiful yet haunting the lyrics are and I think it makes a perfect lullaby and if you haven't heard it you should definitely go and check it out.  
> Anyway that's all for now. I don't know when I'll update again so I guess I'll see you when I see you :)
> 
> Don't forget to kudos/comment <3  
> Twitter: @emptyskys13


End file.
